Cyan
by AryaKitty
Summary: Alex made a mistake when taking the triplets to a "orphanage". She took them to a couple who had always dreamed of kids. Now, they've only got each other. Also... what's the deal with the letters? (Sequel to Blue)
1. Chapter 1 - The Lockets

"Dear Whoever Finds These Three,

I am sorry to make you take care of these three. They're one of my friends' children, but... they can't take care of them. Their names are Luna, Cosmo, and River. Luna is blind in her right eye, Cosmo is blind in both of his eyes, and River is deaf in her left ear. Cosmo is the only boy of the three. I understand that they might cause some trouble and problems because of this, and I'm sorry for having you deal with them. The box is, and will continue to be, filled with letters to them from their parents.

Good luck,

Anonymous."

* * *

A 28 year old woman with brown hair and green eyes, named Christy Cantrell, or Mrs. Cantrell, dropped the letter, looking at the triplets in surprise. She took them, and the box, inside quickly, before shouting to her husband in excitement, "Duncan, come quick! I found something!" She was completely baffled as to why this would happen to her, of all people, but she hoped to put it to good use... and that started now.

Mr. and Mrs. Cantrell had a nice house on a quiet street called Yuming Place. It had a huge kitchen, a large dining room, a small living room, a huge master bedroom, a large nursery, a big bedroom for kids, and a big playroom with all kinds of toys for kids, toddlers, and babies to play with. It was like a kid's paradise. Unfortunately, Mrs. Cantrell can't have children, so the triplets showing at their doorstep was like a gift from the heavens to them.

Duncan, a 29 year old man with black hair and brown eyes, walked into the room. He was curious and confused as to what Christy had found, as he asked, "What is it, Christy?"

"I found these little babies at our doorstep. There was a letter with them, saying that their parents can't take care of them, and... there was a box there too. Can we keep them Duncan, please?" Christy begged her husband, "They have nowhere else to go, and... I wouldn't want to leave these little cuties outside in the rain..."

Duncan sighed, knowing how much Christy loves kids, and how long she's been dreaming of taking care of kids, "Fine, we can keep them. However, if someone comes knocking at our door looking for them tonight, I will let them take them."

"I know Duncan, but... for the time being, let's be glad that we have these kids," Christy smiled.

Duncan sighed, giving in., "I'll go get the cribs from the attic..."

"Thank you, Duncan."

* * *

"Luna, Cosmo, and River... Interesting names... don't you think so, Duncan?" Christy asked her husband, once all three babies were settled in their cribs and asleep.

Duncan nodded in agreement, "Yeah... and those necklaces on their necks were weird, too. Luna had a lunar eclipse, Cosmo had a galaxy, and River had a tide."

"Wait... What is those are their actual names? Lunar Eclipse, Cosmo Galaxy, and River Tide. Those... are interesting names, but still... I assume you want to see if we can find something in the library about those names?" Christy asked.

Duncan admitted, "It's worth a shot. How about... you can stay here with them, and I'll go look for you."

"I can do that... I hope."

* * *

The next few weeks, months, and even years, were spent researching the names, but coming up with no results. When the kids started to walk and talk, they would almost always talk to each other. It was a wonder to Christy and Duncan how... Cosmo had started to walk, and was the first to prefect walking, when he is completely blind and River was the first to prefect talking, when she is partly deaf. It was obvious to both parents that River seemed to be the leader of the triplets. Well, she was Cosmo's eyes, Luna was her left ear, and she was Luna's right eye. So, it made perfect sense.

The day came for their eighth birthday. All the kids were super excited and happy about it. There were going to be a lot of kids there, and... best of all... lots of presents, cake, and ice cream! Who doesn't like presents, cake and ice cream?

Luna, being the shy one of the three, fidgeted with her necklace, before she accidentally broke it. She gulped, noticing a locket now on the floor. She picked it up, examining it's bronze casing, with an eclispe on it. She tried to pry it open, but she couldn't. She decided to put it in her pocket and to tell her siblings about it after everyone was gone. She was even more nervous now, as she didn't want her parents to yell at her for breaking the only thing she had from her parents, so she went to the playroom, and started to play with the toys in there.

River, being pretty much the leader of the triplets, gasped at Luna, breaking her own necklace. She looked at the bronze casing and the tide on it. She decided against trying to pry it open, as Luna's attempts seemed to not lead to anything. She put it in her pocket to show the others later. She tried to ignore what was in her pocket, by reading kid's books that their parents had bought for them.

Cosmo frowned, looking at the accident that had happened. He had taken off his necklace, and then accidentally stepped on it. He felt the ground for it, but only grabbing the locket. Confused, he felt it, feeling a galaxy imprinted on it. He gasped, knowing that was what was on his necklace, and eventually put it in his pocket.

* * *

"They've all broken the necklaces, Gold."

"Good. Thanks for tell me, Blue. Now we just have to wait for them to figure out how to open it..."

* * *

"I'd say they need a little hint..."

"B-Gold, no!"

* * *

Once everyone had left the party, the triplets met up. They all were surprised when a book was slid towards the three of them. It had a pure black cover, but has a golden spark of light in the middle of it. River opened it, looking at the back of the cover, seeing the neat, pretty, golden lettering that said that it was someone that went by B.C.. They were curious as to who that was, but they figured that eventually they'd find out. There was a lot more that they'd figure out than what they thought. It all started with that book of spells. A letter was on the title page and River grabbed it, opening it so that they could all see it.

* * *

"Dear Luna, Cosmo, and River,

I'm giving you my book of **s** pells. I decided th **a** t because **y** ou aren't normal kids (plus **you'** ve al **re** ady ma **na** ged to break your necklaces), I'd give it to you. I don't need it to **m** ak **e** **s** pells, but it h **a** d helped. I do **n** 't min **d** **th** at you'v **e** broken your necklace **s** , it onl **y** helps **m** e in the end. Whenever your in need of something, or in trou **b** le I'm sure the b **o** ok cou **l** d fix it for you. You'll gain **s** everal other books in the next few years, full of secrets about a lot of things. Anyhow, I'm impressed that you've broken the necklaces. I hope you'll learn a lot before we meet.

Love,

Father."

* * *

The triplets all gasped, excitedly. They had gotten the message. It wasn't hard to figure it out. Besides, the letters usually had secret messages inside of them. It was interesting, but they loved it. It just added to the mystery that was their parents.

* * *

"Lunar Eclipse!"

"Cosmo Galaxy!"

"River Tides!"

* * *

The lockets opened, one by one.

Luna's had a piece of a picture inside of a teen and a kid.

Cosmo's had a piece of a picture inside of two kids.

River's had a piece of a picture inside of two older men.

They all gasped at it, putting the pictures together. Seing them fit, they squealed in delight, before taping the back together, so that the picture was whole. Now to figure out who the people in the picture were. They already had a hint.

The people from Luna's picture both held a baby, and the boy kid from Cosmo's was also holding a baby. They realized what that meant.

Time to interrogate their adoptive parents.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Picture

Previously...

The triplets all gasped, excitedly. They had gotten the message. It wasn't hard to figure it out. Besides, the letters usually had secret messages inside of them. It was interesting, but they loved it. It just added to the mystery that was their parents.

"Lunar Eclipse!"

"Cosmo Galaxy!"

"River Tides!"

The lockets opened, one by one.

Luna's had a piece of a picture inside of a teen and a kid.

Cosmo's had a piece of a picture inside of two kids.

River's had a piece of a picture inside of two older men.

They all gasped at it, putting the pictures together. Seing them fit, they squealed in delight, before taping the back together, so that the picture was whole. Now to figure out who the people in the picture were. They already had a hint.

The people from Luna's picture both held a baby, and the boy kid from Cosmo's was also holding a baby. They realized what that meant.

Time to interrogate their adoptive parents.

* * *

"Mom, we have a question," River spoke up.

Christy looked at the triplets in curiosity, wondering what they wanted, "What is it?"

"... Did you... ever know our parents?" Luna asked, biting her lip, causing it to bleed.

Cosmo smiled, "Like, were you friends or something?"

"No, we never did know them. Not to our knowledge. It could've been anyone. However, I'll say that your hair colors and eye color are a good enough start for you, if you want to start investigating," Christy smiled.

River nodded, pulling Cosmo along, "Alright, let's go see if we can find our parents!"

"Yay!" Luna shouted, grabbing a clipboard, a few pieces of paper and a pencil, adding names to their list. She also grabbed all of their backpacks with their stuff, and put the book and picture in River's, before handing the backpacks to them.

Cosmo smiled, "Couldn't we also go in the next town over?"

"Gravity Falls? I don't think Mom and Dad would like that..." River mumbled.

Luna nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Cosmo. I don't think they'd like it either."

* * *

The triplets had decided against going into Gravity Falls, as they began walking around the town. They looked for people with either blonde or brown hair, and blue eyes.

A tall man with white hair and blue eyes walked over to them, smiling, "Hey, I'm Gideon. Gideon Gleeful. Who are you three?" 'I really hope it's them. If it is, then... Well, there will be fun.'

"I'm River! This is Cosmo and Luna!" River exclaimed, happy that she was meeting THE Gideon Gleeful.

Gideon smiled. 'So the rumors WERE true. Perfect. It'll be fun to have my revenge.' "Well kiddos, I was wondering if you wanted to see what my trailer is like. I can tell that you, River, know who I am."

"Gideon... you're from around here, right?" Luna asked in curiosity.

He nodded, "Of course I am! Why are you asking?"

"Well... Mr. Gleeful, we are looking for our parents, and... we have this picture of what we know of is probably our family... Do you... recognize any of them?" River asked, pulling the taped together picture out from her dark blue backpack, giving it to him.

He scowled, looking at the smiling blonde, the nervous light blue haired boy, the boy with the pine tree on his hat, the girl with a shooting star on her sweater, and the two older men, where the only way you could tell them apart was that one of them had six fingers on both hands. He recognized all of them. He wanted to crunch the picture up, but he knew that the kids might not like him if he did. So... he did the next best thing. He took a deep breath in, before giving the picture back, "I might have seen them before. However, that was in Gravity Falls, and... I'm really liked over there. I'm assuming you wouldn't mind staying with me while we look for your parents, right?"

"Of course we wouldn't mind!" River smiled.

Gideon smiled, "Excellent!" 'All I have to do now, is get those journals, find a way to take my revenge using these kids, and rule the town with Mabel.'

Gideon led the kids to his trailer, not knowing at the man who was watching them.

The black haired, and blue eyed man scowled, "You're not getting your revenge on my brother, Gideon. I am."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Kids

Previously...

Gideon smiled, "Excellent!" 'All I have to do now, is get those journals, find a way to take my revenge using these kids, and rule the town with Mabel.'

Gideon led the kids to his trailer, not knowing at the man who was watching them.

The black haired man scowled, "You're not getting your revenge on my brother, Gideon. I am."

* * *

Cosmo gulped, before looking behind him, seeing the man.

Wait... seeing?

Cosmo was confused. He was supposed to be blind... so why, and how, can he see this man?

He frowned, walking over to the man, feeling a lot of power radiating off the man somehow, "Why, and how, can I see you? I'm supposed to be blind..."

"Well..."

* * *

A blonde man scowled, watching Cosmo and the black haired man through the window, "This is annoying..."

"What is annoying?" A chocolate brown haired man asked, walking over to him.

He shouted, "He's breaking the rules, Mason!"

"Who?" Mason asked.

He scowled, frustrated, "Who do you think? I didn't think he'd break rules... especially ones from Alex, but he is!"

"How? What is he doing that's against the rules?" Mason asked, confused and curious.

He sighed, "He's talking to Cosmo."

"Oh. I thought everyone except you and him could, and it wouldn't be breaking the rules, since they don't know about either of you," Mason admitted.

He frowned, "It wouldn't be... but now he's talking to Cosmo! Breaking the rules set by the darn Axolotl... I thought I would be the one to do that, not him."

"Well, you both left suddenly about 8 years ago, and..." Mason stopped, noticing something out the window, "Are River and Luna with Gideon?"

He scowled, "That's it! Star Boy has already done enough! I should make him leave them alone!" "Uh... B-" "-Shut it, Pine tree! I don't need you to tell me anything! I know what I'm doing!" He stomped out the door, running over to Gideon's trailer. Unfortunately for him, the trailer was just outside Gravity Falls, so...

"Ow! What the heck?!" He shouted, annoyed, "Stupid barrier..."

Mason walked over to him, "I was going to remind you of the barrier..."

"I don't care about the stupid barrier, Dipper! It hasn't bothered me for 9 years! At least... not until now. Cosmo shouldn't be near, or influenced, by Star Boy!" He scowled.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Bill. I'll get them, since you obviously can't."

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face..." He scowled, before walking back towards the house.

* * *

Mabel smiled at him, "Hi, Goldie!"

"Don't call me that, Shooting Star," He scowled.

Mabel giggled, "You let Dipper call you that."

"First of all, Dipper is my boyfriend. Second of all, why does it matter?" He asked.

Mabel sighed, "Because you call me Shooting Star, and it's weird. Why do you call me that anyway? Why am I like a shooting star?"

"Let's see... There's multiple reasons, but the obvious one is the zodiac wheel. You're very explosive, whether it be by being hyper or angry, sometimes. You also can make people's wishes of a brighter day true, and... well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but... considering your bloodline, you COULD learn how to use magic," He admitted.

She gasped, "I could learn how to use magic?! Could you teach me?! Please? Please?! I'll give you my blood!"

"You told Sixer the exact same thing... especially the blood part..." He smiled.

She pouted, "That was about unicorns..."

"Yeah... getting unicorn hair, to keep the Mystery Shack safe from me," He scowled, putting his arms against his chest in annoyance.

She looked down, "I didn't mean to cause it..."

"I know. Did you... ever tell anyone about it?" He asked, curiously, "About the fact that... you gave me the rift?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't think they'd like it if I did tell them. Anyway... can you teach me and Dipper magic?!"

"Why do you care?" He asked, annoyed, "You wanted, and tried, to kill me."

She snickered, "You wanted, and tried, to kill us first!"

"Touché," He grumbled.

She smiled, "Exaclty! So, teach us magic!"

"Fine..."

* * *

Cosmo frowned, looking at the brown haired man, wearing a red shirt with a blue jackets and a blue trucker hat with a dark blue pine tree on it, running over to him, that grabbed his arm. The man ran into the trailer, "GIDEON GABRIEL GLEEFUL! GIVE ME MY CHILDREN!" The man grabbed Luna and River's hands, before running into the next town.

A woman, with brown hair that had sparkly pink ends, wearing a sparkles pink dress,smiled at him through the door of a shack, gasping when she noticed the triplets, "You're letting them see you?"

"Calm down Mabel, they can. Now, where is Goldie?" The man asked.

Mabel sighed, "He disappeared, Dipper... Although, I did hear something interesting."

"... and what is that?" Dipper asked, confused.

Mabel grinned, happily jumping up and down in excitement, "He agreed to teach us magic! Magic, Dipper! Real magic!"

"Magic?" Dipper repeated, confused.

The triplets gasped, "Magic is real?!"

"You bet it is, you cuties!" Mabel smiled at them.

Dipper sighed, "Mabel... do I have to remind you that he's a demon? What if he's lying?"

"Oh, come on, Dipper! He's your boyfriend! He wouldn't lie to either of us!" Mabel grinned, confidently.

The triplets gasped again, "You know a REAL demon?! Could we meet him?!"

"Uh... I don't know... Dipper? What do you think?" Mabel asked, looking over in her twin's direction.

Dipper scowled, "Come out, Goldie. I know you're watching us."

"Aw... you're no fun, Pine tree! You three sound just like Pine tree and Shooting Star combined..." A blonde haired man grumbled, appearing from behind the kitchen counter, looking over at the triplets.

The triplets ran over to him, "You're a demon, right?! How?! What can you do?! Do you have super powers?!" That last question was from Cosmo, who was smiling excitedly, "Do you know why I could see that man, when I'm blind?!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Powers of the Triplets

Previously...

Dipper scowled, "Come out, Goldie. I know you're watching us."

"Aw... you're no fun, Pine tree! You three sound just like Pine tree and Shooting Star combined..." A blonde haired man grumbled, appearing from behind the kitchen counter, looking over at the triplets.

The triplets ran over to him, "You're a demon, right?! How?! What can you do?! Do you have super powers?!" That last question was from Cosmo, who was smiling excitedly, "Do you know why I could see that man, when I'm blind?!"

* * *

"Yes... I don't know. A lot. If you want to call it that, then... sure. Yes, I do..." He mumbled.

Cosmo smiled, "Can you tell me?"

"... Well, you can see things from the other realm, the Mindscape, let's call it, Cosmo Galaxy. That's why you are blind. You're blind to the mortal realm. The same thing is why you are partly blind, Lunar Eclipse. Except, you can see both the Mindscape and the mortal realm sat the same time, which is pretty cool, I'd say... River Tides, you can hear things in the Mindscape from your left ear. That is your deaf ear, if I recall... So, while Lunar Eclipse can see both realms, you can hear both realms. Is that interesting?" He asked, smiling.

Cosmo gulped, "... is that why I can see you? How'd you know those names...?"

"Yes, that is. As you already know, I'm not a human... and neither are you three, in a way." He snickered, "Well, word's been going around about the boss' kids..."

The triplets were confused, "The boss' kids? Who's 'the boss'?"

"He's... well... how can I put this... interesting..." He mumbled.

River smiled, "Could we meet him?"

'You're meeting him right now...' He thought to himself, 'Ugh... I hate this... I didn't want those two to know, but... I have to.' He snickered, before looking down, "Probably not anytime soon, River Tides. I know that he'd love to meet you three, but... of course, he's really busy most of the time. Besides, his little brother... may, or may not, want to kill him... For two reasons... and, we can't have that, can we?"

The twins looked at each other in confusion. What was he talking about? Will doesn't actually want to kill him... right? They didn't know, and... if it was true, then... it wouldn't be good. Besides, what's this boss nonsense? What's that about? The twins had no clue.

The triplets shook their heads, "No... father shouldn't die..."

"Exactly. Anyhow, I'm sure your adoptive parents are worried about you... You should go," He smiled.

The triplets nodded, before hugging him, "We'll miss you..."

"Alright, you three... you should go, pumpkins..." He sighed, nodding over at Dipper, before looking at the kids, "I know you'd want nothing more than to meet your parents, and... this might help..." He slightly smiled, handing them a book with a gold cover, a letter, and a golden pen.

River smiled, taking them, before putting them in her backpack. She didn't notice, however, that Dipper was putting a few things in her siblings' backpacks. The other two kids picked up their backpacks, before running out of the town, happily running to their home.

"I assume I owe you an explanation for everything that I said?" He asked, once the triplets left, to the twins.

The twins nodded, "Does Will actually want to kill you? What's up with the "boss" stuff?"

"That's... a long story..."

* * *

A few minutes later, the triplets were inside their room, examining the book in confused.

"Maybe we have to write in it?" Cosmo suggested.

Luna nodded, "Maybe... hey, River, ask it a question..."

"Like what?" River asked, confused.

Cosmo's face brightened up, "What's your name?"

"Okay..." River mumbled, not seeing why they'd ask that to a book, before she wrote it.

The book responded, on written words below it, "B.C."

The triplets gasped, looking over at the spell book that was given to them, from their father. River immediately wrote back, "What does B.C. stand for?"

"Before Christ," was written on the book.

Cosmo smiled, messily, as he was not used to seeing anything, much less a book, writing down if it knew their names.

"Yes. Cosmo Galaxy, River Tides, and Lunar Eclipse... or, Cosmo, River, and Luna Pines..." the book responded.

Luna grinned, writing down if there was anyone else who went with the last name Pines.

"Stanford, Mason, and Mabel Pines," The book answered.

The triplets gasped, remembering the girl named Mabel that they had just met not much earlier. They all gulped, before breathing a deep breath, and then River wrote down, asking what they were.

"Half-bloods. Or... hybrids. Creatures from both realms... and may hold the connection between them and strengthen the connection."

"May?!" All three of them shouted, confused.

River sighed, shutting the book, looking at the letter, "Look. Let's look at this... and then we should ask Mabel, Dipper, and maybe that demon friend of theirs, if they know our parents... and if we are related to them... and also why we are half-bloods... hybrids..."

"Do you think that Mabel could be our mother? Maybe... our dad... loves her... and, as far as we know, both her and Dipper are human, right?" Luna asked.

Cosmo bit his lip, "I... could feel a connection. A connection between Dipper and that... demon friend of theirs. Didn't Mabel say that he was Dipper's boyfriend? What if... they were our parents?"

"Oh, come on, Cosmo! They're both boys! Besides, didn't he speak as if him and the boss, our father, were two different people?" Luna asked, not convinced.

"Sorry Luna, but... I have to agree with Cosmo on this one... Didn't he know a lot about us? As if we had met before? Besides, we don't know anything about demons, except that they have to do with the underworld... Besides, don't you think it's weird that he never told us his name?" River asked.

Luna sighed, giving in, "Yes, he did... Maybe... True... he never told us his name..."

"Besides... why would he have that book in the first place? Doesn't that raise a few questions?" Cosmo asked.

Luna admitted, "I don't know... Yes."

"Well... let's go tell them our theory."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth

Previously...

Cosmo bit his lip, "I... could feel a connection. A connection between Dipper and that... demon friend of theirs. Didn't Mabel say that he was Dipper's boyfriend? What if... they were our parents?"

"Oh, come on, Cosmo! They're both boys! Besides, didn't he speak as if him and the boss, our father, were two different people?" Luna asked, not convinced.

"Sorry Luna, but... I have to agree with Cosmo on this one... Didn't he know a lot about us? As if we had met before? Besides, we don't know anything about demons, except that they have to do with the underworld... Besides, don't you think it's weird that he never told us his name?" River asked.

Luna sighed, giving in, "Yes, he did... Maybe... True... he never told us his name..."

"Besides... why would he have that book in the first place? Doesn't that raise a few questions?" Cosmo asked.

Luna admitted, "I don't know... Yes."

"Well... let's go tell them our theory."

* * *

Cosmo gulped, "Wait... can I see that picture?"

"Uh... sure?" River questioned, pulling the picture out of her backpack, before giving it to him.

Cosmo stared at it, "Four of the people in the picture have this... aura... it is really dark, almost... like they made deals with the devil..."

"Who?" Luna asked, curiously, looking over at River.

Cosmo sighed, "Mabel, Dipper, and... these older men. I don't know their names... although, one goes by Ford, and the other goes by Stan."

"Anything else you can tell us?" River asked.

Cosmo frowned, "Dipper and Ford's aura's are way darker than the other two, almost like... they had cases of... possession."

"Possession?" River and Luna repeated, looking at each other, "What's that?"

Cosmo sighed, "It's more common in ghosts, but... sometimes... it could be worse. It pretty much means, that... something like a ghost, or worse, has taken control of your body, and you can't do anything about it. That's what it is."

"That doesn't sound good at all..." Luna frowned.

River nodded, "No, it doesn't. Should we ask them about it?"

"I think we should. I mean, we already want to say that they're our parents, so..." Cosmo stopped.

Luna and River nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The triplets ran back to Gravity Falls, smiling when they stopped at the shack, "Hello? We need to talk to you!"

"Yes?" Bill asked, opening the door. 'Please don't tell me that they've figured out who their parents are... I'm trying so hard to make it take a while.'

River smiled, "Hello, sir. We're looking for Mabel and Dipper Pines."

"Why?" He asked. 'Please don't tell me one of the kids can see auras... Please don't tell me one of the kids can see auras... Please don't tell me one of the kids can see auras...'

Cosmo sighed, "We're wanting to ask them about our parents and... why they made deals with... the devil..."

"How do you know that?" He asked, panicking. 'No, no no no! One of them can! No!'

Cosmo frowned, "I could see auras in a picture of a lot of people... and you were in that picture... why?

"Uh... Well, I'm their friend..." He smiled.

Cosmo smiled, "Well, we were wondering if they knew our parents..."

"I'm not sure if they would, I'm just their friend..." He lied. 'If they asked them, Shooting Star would probably tell them... because she would get super excited and then she'd tell them...'

River smiled, "Could we talk to them? Could we ask them some questions? Could you also answer some questions?"

"Aren't I already answering questions? So, yes... I'll answer your questions. Sure, you can talk them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind answering your questions," He smiled, letting them inside.

* * *

Mabel gasped, noticing the children, "Oh my gosh! You three look adorable now!"

"Now?" River asked, "Did you know our parents?"

Mabel laughed, "Know them? They're-" "- Don't you dare tell them, Shooting Star," He scowled, interrupting her.

"Shooting Star?" Luna repeated, confused, "We thought her name was Mabel... so why are you calling her Shooting Star?"

He looked down, "There's many reasons, but... that doesn't matter right now."

"Why not? You never told us your name. Why?" Cosmo asked.

He sighed, "Because it's something I'd rather keep to myself..."

"Why? Are you hiding something from us? Is that why?" River asked, pouting, "You don't think we'd be able to handle the truth, do you? Well, we're eight, and we can handle more than you can!"

He laughed, "I doubt that you can handle more than I can. Yes, I am... Yes, that's why. It's to keep you safe."

"Keep us safe from what?" Luna asked.

He sighed, "A lot of things, really... Will, what you can do... many other things."

"Who's Will?" Cosmo asked, curiously.

He bit his lip, "My little brother."

"Wait... you're... our father?" River asked, after putting everything together, pulling out the spell book and the picture.

He smiled, seeing the spell book, "Yeah, I am... and that was mine."

"Can you tell us who everyone in this picture is?" Luna asked, looking down at the picture.

He nodded, "Shooting Star, Pine tree, come here."

The twins walked over to him, smiling. Actually, Mabel was the only one who was smiling, "Did you tell them?"

"I didn't have to. River figured it out," He smiled.

Dipper grinned, "Good job, River! You're a really smart girl."

River blushed, her face turning red, "I'm not really smart..."

"Well, I think otherwise," Dipper smiled, happily.

River smiled, "Thanks... can you all tell us who everyone is?"

"Sure. It's not that hard." He smiled, looking the picture over, "Let's see... Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Fez, Sixer, Blue, and... me."

Mabel grinned, "He makes up weird nicknames for everyone."

"Not everyone Shooting Star, just 11 special people," He sighed.

Dipper sighed, "Alright, fine. Mabel, Great Uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Will, Bill, and... me, Mason, alright I usually go by Dipper."

"There's... something unnerving about the picture..." Cosmo spoke up.

"Like what, Cosmo?"


	6. Chapter 6 - The Intruder

Previously...

Dipper sighed, "Alright, fine. Mabel, Great Uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Will, Bill, and... me, Mason, alright I usually go by Dipper."

"There's... something unnerving about the picture..." Cosmo spoke up.

"Like what, Cosmo?"

* * *

Cosmo frowned, "Why did you both make deals with a powerful demon?"

"Cosmo... Can you see why?" He asked.

Cosmo nodded, "A little... I can see the scenes play out a bit... at least, from the deal made, and... what happened afterwards..."

"... Mabel? Do you want Dipper to know?" He asked, looking over at her.

She looked down, before nodding, "It's been long enough from it... that, I think it's okay to tell him..."

"What? Mabel, what did you do?" Dipper asked, confused.

He sighed, "You'll see. Cosmo, can you tell us what Dipper's was?"

"Well... the first one was Dipper's... He was going to get answers, but... he'd become a living puppet..." Cosmo frowned, "Dipper and Ford had darker auras because of the possession... They were marked."

He bit his lip, looking down, "... and Mabel?"

"... She was tricked into a deal. She didn't want summer to end, and... she'd get that, but... she'd have to give something in a snow globe like object away..." Cosmo looked down, "It didn't end well for anyone, except for the demon..."

"Oh no... Mabel, you didn't..." Dipper frowned.

Mabel frowned, "It wasn't my fault..."

"I know... I remember what Ford said. Besides, you didn't know much about the rift..." Dipper sighed.

Mabel nodded, "I know... I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault." He sighed, "It's mine, and we all know it."

The triplets frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... We can explain later. Right now, you should have a talk with Ford..." Dipper mumbled, "He's the genius out of all of us."

Luna smiled, "A genius?!"

"Yeah, a genius... that loves the supernatural..." He smiled, "You'll like him, I'm sure."

River looked down, "I can hear something..."

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

River frowned, "It says that it's mad... at you... and... other people..."

"Who?" He asked.

River bit her lip, "It's mad at you, some people named Mason and Star Gleeful."

"Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Tides, Galaxy, and Eclipse, go down into the lab. Pine Tree and Shooting Star know where that is. Stay there until I contact you, River. Alright?" He ordered.

The triplets nodded, "Yes, father."

Dipper and Mabel ran over to the venting machine, punching in the secret code, before going down the elevator with the triplets. Everyone was silent. Cosmo frowned, not happy that he couldn't really see... other than Dipper, Mabel, and his siblings auras.

* * *

An older looking man was surprised to see them, as he asked, "They found us? Why are they down here? Where's Bill?"

"They did, they figured it out... at least, partly. Something's happened. Something, or something... who's mad at him, contacted River, and... she admitted to all of us what she was hearing. He told us to take them down here. I'm assuming that he's going to deal with it... Whatever it is," Dipper explained.

Cosmo frowned, looking at the man, "Are you Ford?"

"Yes, I am... how'd you know that?" Ford asked, kneeling down in front of Cosmo, brushing his short blond hair to the side.

Cosmo bit his lip, "I can see auras... and, your's is darker than anyone else's... a case of long time possession... and... you've been marked by them, as well..."

"What do you mean, 'marked'? I know the rest of it, but... the marked part is new to me," Ford admitted.

Cosmo looked down, "Marked as someone who won't die, an ally, and... an apprentice..."

"Apprentice? To who?" Dipper asked, confused.

Cosmo shook his head, "I don't know. I've only learned about this ability recently, so... I can't tell who he's apprenticed to... Sorry."

"I have an idea as to who..." Ford spoke up, "Can you three know what's going on upstairs?"

River frowned, "Something bad... someone's hurt..."

"Someone's getting chained to a table..." Cosmo and Luna spoke up, at the same time.

River frowned, "They're not happy. They're begging for mercy, and... are trying to contact me, but... father isn't letting them."

"What do they look like?" Mabel asked, biting her lip.

Cosmo bit his lip, "A boy... with black hair..."

"Black hair...?" Dipper was confused.

River's eyes widened, "We can go back now... although... father's saying that Mabel won't like it..."

"Why wouldn't I like it? It's someone who hates Bill... and... also..." Mabel stopped, before looking over at Dipper and Ford, "... no... It couldn't be him... He... he never hated anyone..." She dismissed the thought, running over to the elevator, everyone else waiting for her. Everything was silent for a moment.

"What's wrong, Mabel?" Cosmo asked, "You're sad..."

She looked down, "Nothing... just... thinking of someone..."

"Who?" Luna asked, curiously.

She frowned, "An old friend... who's been through a lot. If it is him... then... I don't know what I would do. He really suffered a lot... so, I was surprised that he wasn't mad and angry at the people who made him suffer. He was really upset about it... fearful, even. He was fearful of us, when we first met him for the first time... like a broken, scared, mentality, as Gold had described him to me, when I had asked what was wrong with him. He was a lot different from Gold... which was odd to me, until... well... until he... almost burned my hair... Then I learned that... he was just hiding his anger, but... as emotionally unstable as he was, it... didn't help him at all... We tried to work through it, but... if it IS him, then... it was for nothing... and... he snapped... just like his older brother..."

"Mabel, it's not going to be him. It won't be Blue, I promise. It'll be someone else... You know, like... maybe, Gideon Pines or Pacifica Southeast... maybe they found out about what Gold had done in the past..." Dipper reasoned, trying to calm his twin sister down.

Once they did get to the shack, Mabel gasped, looking at the boy chained to the table. She sniffed, noticing his light blue tipped black hair.

He scowled, kicking the boy, "Blue, wake up. You've got some people who want to talk to you."

"M... Mabel! Mabel, please! Help me! I'll do anything! Please, just... don't let him kill me!"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Binding

Previously...

He scowled, kicking the boy, "Blue, wake up. You've got some people who want to talk to you."

"M... Mabel! Mabel, please! Help me! I'll do anything! Please, just... don't let him kill me!"

* * *

He kicked the boy again, "You leave Shooting Star out of this, Will. You DID just try to kill me."

"I... I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to kill you, I promise! I just had to weaken you, and..." Will stopped.

He scowled, "And?"

"I... was supposed to bring you to Madam and Master..." Will frowned, biting his lip.

He growled, "They made you do this, didn't they?"

"Yes... they did..." Will looking down.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll release you, but you can't hurt anyone here. Especially, Cosmo, River, and Luna."

"They're here?" Will asked, looking up, before gasping, "You're all here!"

He smiled, "Yeah, they're all here... I do have an important question, though..."

"What is it?" Will asked, tilting his head.

He sighed, "Did they bind you to one of them yet?"

"No... so, we should do it quickly. I think they are going to if I go back..." Will frowned, "They had attempted to, a long time ago, but it didn't work... I don't know why."

He smiled, "Good, 'cause... I have an idea... and it involves Dipper and Mabel."

"No... I don't want to do it." Will looked down, "I don't want to be hurt."

He sighed, "Will, it just draws a little blood... it's not that bad..."

"Says the person who thinks pain is hilarious..." Will frowned.

He snickered, taking the chains off, "Do you want Ford to do it? You could hold a possessed yellow stuffed cat and squeeze it when you feel pain."

"Sure..." Will sighed, happy than at he was free from the chains.

Dipper was confused, "A possessed yellow stuffed cat?"

"Gold, the cat stuffed animal you named," He explained.

Mabel smiled, "What about the other one?"

"That one won't be needed. Come on, Will, let's get it."

* * *

They both walked up the stairs, to where Gold, the stuffed cat, was. Will went back downstairs with the stuffed cat, and Bill was nowhere to be seen.

Dipper looked at Will, "Where's Bill?"

"Kitty!" Will shouted happily, holding the stuffed cat.

"Do you okay with blood?" Ford asked, looking at the three kids.

Cosmo nodded, "I can't usually see, anyway. So, yes."

"I'm fine with it," Luna and River smiled.

The stuffed cat spoke, "I have an idea."

"Huh?! Why are you talking?! You're a stuffed cat!" Dipper yelped, backing away.

The stuffed cat sighed, "Mason, it's me."

"What is it talking about?" Mabel asked, looking over at Dipper, "Why are you not make that it's calling you Mason?"

* * *

Dipper sighed, trying to remember the questions that he had to memorize, "... What... what are the kids' full names, and their main power?"

"River Water Tides, Cosmo Star Galaxy, and Lunar Moon Eclipse. Controlling water, for River. Seeing into space, for Cosmo. Controlling the night, for Luna," The stuffed cat responded.

The triplets looked at each other, surprised. What was the stuffed cat talking about?

Dipper nodded, "Who is your favorite person in this house?"

"Stanford Filbrick Pines and Mason Alexander Pines," The stuffed cat sighed.

Ford was confused, "How... does this stuffed cat know this stuff? Isn't that a wrong answer, since you said asked for one person?"

"Go on, what's your idea?" Dipper asked, curiously.

The stuffed cat smiled, "Will gets binded to you, and I get binded to Shooting Star. That way, it's not to the person that we more like. It would be an advantage."

"Wait... WHAT?!" Mabel and Ford shouted, surprised.

* * *

Dipper nodded, "Alright. How do we bind you guys to one of us?"

The stuffed cat sighed, "You have to cut into our skin, and... well, I'd prefer to not say the next thing you have to do in front of kids, since... it's disgusting..."

"Alright. Cosmo, River, Luna, go upstairs to Dipper and Mabel's room," Ford ordered.

The triplets obeyed, going up the stairs.

Dipper sighed, "So... what's the next part?"

"... you'll have to collect it in a bottle, which I'm sure that Ford would like to do, but... that's not the disgusting bit..." The stuffed cat admitted.

Mabel frowned, "What's the disgusting bit? It doesn't see so bad at the moment."

"Well... that's 'cause we haven't gotten to the last step... which is that... you have to drink it. All of it."

* * *

The triplets looked at the room.

Mabel's side of the room was pink and covered in sparkles. She even has a sparkly purple rug, that went under the bed. Speaking of the bed... it had a pink comforter, with a shooting star, the colors from her sweater with the same thing on it. There were lots of mythical creature stuffed animals on it. They noticed a small, light blue stuffed cat, that River picked up and examined, seeing it's vibrant blue eyes.

Dipper's side of the room, on the other hand, was blue, and covered in posters for monster movies, like Lordzilla and King Pong. He had a space rug, that went under the bed. The bed had a white comforter, with a dark blue pine tree, like from his hat, on it. There were a lot of books on his bed, with odd titles.

Cosmo looked at Dipper's side of the bedroom in surprise, "I wouldn't mind having a bedroom like this..."

"That's 'cause your a boy," Luna snickered.

Cosmo pouted, "The fact that I'm a boy has nothing to do with it!"

They all looked around the room. Cosmo was looking at the posters surrounding Dipper's side of the room, Luna was looking at Mabel's stuffed animals, and River was looking at Dipper's bookcase. River gasped, pulling out a red book, with a golden six fingered right hand on the middle, a number 3 in black marked inside the hand.

"Hey Cosmo, Luna, look at this!" River smiled, showing the 3rd Journal to them.

Cosmo and Luna gasped in fascination.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh! The triplets have found one of the journals! What could they find?**

 **Also, that's disgusting, Bill. - K.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Journal

Previously...

"Hey Cosmo, Luna, look at this!" River smiled, showing the 3rd Journal to them.

Cosmo and Luna gasped in fascination.

* * *

"What is that?!" Luna asked, excitedly.

River frowned, "I don't know, but... I found it in Dipper's bookcase."

"Let's open it!" Cosmo smiled, happily.

River and Luna nodded, and River opened the book.

In the very back of the book, written in black marker, was a poem... or riddle, or something of that similarity.

* * *

"Sixty degrees that come in threes.

Watches from within birch trees.

Saw his own dimension burn.

Misses home and can't return.

Says he's happy. He's a liar.

Blame the arson for the fire.

If he wants to shirk the blame,

He'll have to invoke my name.

One way to absolve his crime.

A different form, a different time."

* * *

They all looked at it, confused. They turned to a different page. They observed every single page on it, easily decoding the codes on each page. They got back to the page with the poem, and... frowned.

"Could this have to do with that Bill guy? I mean... that would make sense, right?" Luna asked, looking at Cosmo and River.

Cosmo nodded in agreement, "Maybe. Should we ask them about it?"

"... should we?" Luna asked, looking at River.

River nodded, "Yes, I think we should."

The triplets walked down stairs, River holding the journal. They sighed, before entering the room that everyone else was in. The binding was over with, and... they could see everyone else just talking to each other. River coughed, getting everyone's attention.

Bill was the first one to notice the journal, "Where did you get that?"

"We found it in Dipper and Mabel's room! We have a question to asked, though..." Luna frowned, looking down, not sure if they should ask.

He sighed, hoping it wasn't that bad, "What's your question?"

"... who's Bill Cipher?" River asked, "... why is he a monster?"

He bit his lip, feeling like he should be crying, but he pushed those emotions away, "You don't need to know. He isn't exactly a monster... he's just misunderstood, sweetheart..."

"What's wrong with him?" Cosmo asked.

He looked down, "... Nothing... it doesn't matter what's wrong with him..."

"Could we meet some of your friends? Is he your friend?" Luna asked.

He sighed, "Sure... I just have to tell 'Nica to come get you guys. ... I don't know."

"Did he betray you? Is that why you don't like him?" River asked.

He closed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You wrote this, right...?" Cosmo asked.

He laughed, "No, that honor goes to Fordsie, over here. I helped him write the second one, though... and a bit of the third one..."

"Oh! Well, do you... hate him?" Luna asked, looking over at Ford.

Ford sighed, "I did. I'm not sure about that now..."

"What about Will?" River asked.

Ford laughed, "I never had a reason to hate Will."

"Hey, Uh... could you kids come with me in Dipper and Mabel's bedroom?" Will asked.

Cosmo smiled, "Sure!"

The triplets, River holding the 3rd Journal, followed Will into Mabel and Dipper's room.

* * *

"What's wrong, Will? You seem upset," Cosmo commented, smiling at him.

Will sighed, "A lot is wrong, really."

"We could try to help you... could you tell us somethings that are wrong?" Luna asked, looking at her siblings, who nodded in agreement.

Will smiled, "Really? I'm not sure that he would like that... He might get mad at me... Nevermind, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I... wanted to answer anything you want to know about... what you found in the journal."

"You mean, questions we have about Bill? Why can't Father do it?" River asked, curiously.

Will sighed, "Yes. Because... I don't think he'd want to. I think he'd want to avoid the subject, but... I can answer your questions. He doesn't have to know... Besides, 'Nica's going to get you guys soon, probably in the next hour or so, and... I should go with you. As much as I hate our home, I should go. They don't know much about me, either. So, we'd all be in the same boat. I've... never really stayed there for long. Please don't laugh, but... they last time I went there I ended up having a melt down. I ran away from his friends, and ended up sitting by a tree, begging for him come and take me away from the place. That was only 8 years ago, but... I still don't like home."

"That's sad," Cosmo admitted.

Will laughed, "It is, isn't it?"

"Anyhow... what do you think about him?" Luna asked.

Will smiled, "A lot, really..."

He sighed, looking over at Dipper, Mabel, and Ford, "As much as I'd hate to contact 'Nica again after eight years, I kind of need to..." He looked down at the paper, before he began to write symbols down on the paper. It took a bit to write the symbols, but... since not many things knew what the symbols meant, it was easier to do than let everyone know what he was saying.

He got his response quickly, and looked up the three, "It won't be long. A few minutes, at the most. Will's going with them."

"... are you going too?" Dipper asked, biting his lip.

He smiled, laughing, "Don't be so worried about me, Pine tree. I can handle taking care of myself. No, I'm not going."

"Good."

* * *

It didn't take long for 'Nica to get there. Will actually seemed happy to see her for once. The kids weren't as sure about her as he was. That was mostly due to not knowing much about her. All they knew, was that she was a friend of their father's. They didn't know anything else, but they hoped they could trust her.

Will had talked to her a little bit before they left, but... afterwards, he was holding her hand like a little kid. She didn't seemed phased or bothered by this though, so the triplets thought that were they were going was fine. That it was safe. How wrong were they, when they immediately got stared at by all the other henchmaniacs.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Nightmares

Previously...

Will had talked to her a little bit before they left, but... afterwards, he was holding her hand like a little kid. She didn't seemed phased or bothered by this though, so the triplets thought that were they were going was fine. That it was safe. How wrong were they, when they immediately got stared at by all the other henchmaniacs.

* * *

Cosmo felt uneasy, looking at all of the monsters in front of him. River and Luna both held one of his hands, hoping to calm him down. Nobody said a word, as the henchmaniacs, minus 'Nica, studied them.

Will sighed, going in front of them, letting them see his yellow fire, "They aren't going to harm anyone, and neither am I."

"How do you have that fire? Who are you?" One of them, a thing that was teeth (what?) asked.

Will bit his lip, "I'm William Cipher. I'm his little brother. This is Cosmo, Luna, and River. That's all you need to know."

"Yeah, I remember you. You were the crybaby from 8 years ago!" Keyhole laughed.

Will looked down, "It wasn't my fault. I don't like this place, but... he forced me to go here. It was sudden notice, and... I didn't like it. I had a panic attack, which was normal for me then. I've... been through a bunch over the years. I've been trying to get better, but... since they're still around, it's hard."

"Huh? Someone's after you?" 'Nica asked, surprised.

Someone spoke from behind 'Nica, "Yes, someone is after him, Pyronica. Two teenagers, actually."

Will and the triplets all jumped.

Will frowned, "Billy! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Will," He smiled lightly.

Will pouted, lightly hitting him, "I hate you!"

"Love you too, little brother." He snickered, before looking up at the henchmaniacs, "Keyhole."

Keyhole smiled nervously, "Yeah, boss?"

"Leave Will alone. He's already been though enough," He scowled.

Keyhole nodded quickly, "O-of course, boss!"

"Good. I'd have you go through a worse punishment, but... since the kids are here, I won't." He sighed, before smiling at the triplets, "You alright, Cosmo?"

Cosmo shook his head, looking down, "No... I don't like the monsters..."

"Hey, maybe you can hang out with 'Nica for a bit, alright? Would that make you three feel better?" He asked.

Cosmo, River, and Luna all nodded silently, before following 'Nica out of the room.

Will sighed, "You have to tell them."

"I'm not telling them! They already think I'm a monster," He sighed.

Will smiled, "How is this any different from telling Dipper that you-" "-Will, shut up. Please, just... shut up," He interrupted.

"Fine... I'll be quiet."

* * *

Cosmo frowned, "Why aren't they normal?"

"They're meant to not look normal." 'Nica smiled, "Besides, you're meant to look normal, but... you're not. Anyhow, what can you guys do?"

River smiled, "Cosmo can read auras and can only see supernatural stuff. Luna's half blind, so... she can see supernatural stuff and normal stuff. I'm half deaf, so... I can hear supernatural stuff in one ear, and then normal stuff in the other. Oh, and... today is our eighth birthday!"

"You're eighth human birthday, anyway. You're still pretty much babies to us," 'Nica admitted.

Luna frowned, "We've been told that we were hybrids... half bloods, or something like that..."

"Oh yes, that. Well, that IS what you are," 'Nica smiled.

Cosmo frowned, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily, but... have you guys gone to school yet at all?" 'Nica asked.

River nodded, "Yeah... normal school... why?"

"Don't believe what they tell you. Most of it is useless. Don't trust anyone in the school, unless they specifically tell you that they know about any of us," 'Nica instructed.

The triplets nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Once all three kids had left the room, 'Nica sighed, relieved to be alone for a moment. She didn't exactly like kids, but... then again, nobody in their group really liked kids, so... it didn't matter. Well... it didn't, before these odd kids showed up. Now, she was confused.

She stayed confused until the kids had to leave, because of being tired. Everyone else would have laughed about it, but... they didn't since the kids (or... their boss) was there. Once the triplets, Will and him had left, though... that was a different story.

* * *

"Hey, since you're getting tired, you should go home. You can come back tomorrow, alright?" He asked, smiling at them.

The triplets pouted, "Why can't we stay here with you?"

"... Because I have better things to do then look after you three all the time," He sighed.

Cosmo frowned, "... You don't like us? Is that why you got rid of us? Do you hate us?"

"Cosmo, I...-" "- No, it doesn't matter!" Cosmo shouted, running away from him, hiding under the table, "It doesn't matter! You hate us! You don't want us! That's why you gave us away!"

He bit his lip, looking down, "Cosmo... that's not why."

"Then why'd you do it?! Why do you hate us?!" Cosmo shouted, beginning to cry.

Luna and River looked down at the floor, not sure as to what they should do.

Luna sighed, breathing in and out slowly, before speaking up, "Cosmo, come out. He doesn't hate us. Please, just... come out from under the table..."

"No, Luna! What else might he be hiding from us?! He's pretty much been hiding from us the entire time we've been alive, so what else is he hiding?!" Cosmo cried.

Will frowned, walking over to Cosmo, "Cosmo, please come out... I understand how you're feeling right now. You're overwhelmed and scared... You're really frightened and worried... and also anxious. It's alright, I promise. You'll be alright. Everything will be alright. Hey, I... could show you something pretty cool tomorrow, okay? You just have to get out from under the table and promise you'll come back, okay?"

"... Why hasn't he told us his name?" Cosmo asked curiously, while wiping the tears on his face with his hands.

Will sighed, "Well... you called him a monster... and... you asked what he had done to the Pines, so... you made him not want to tell you his name."

"What is his name?" Luna spoke up, looking over at River.

Will looked up at him, before sighing, "Bill. Bill Cipher."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Honest

Previously...

"What is his name?" Luna spoke up, looking over at River.

Will looked up at him, before sighing, "Bill. Bill Cipher."

* * *

He looked down, 'This is it. They're going to hate me, and they won't forgive me.'

"Why did you hide this from us?" Luna asked.

He sighed, "Because I don't want you to hate me. You DID call me a monster, remember?"

"The book said, that..." Cosmo bit his lip.

He snickered, "I know what the books say, you don't have to tell me."

"Why though? Why did Ford hate you?" Luna asked.

He sighed, "You already said why earlier."

"You betrayed Ford..." Cosmo looked down.

He nodded, "I did. Now, please just go..."

"... Fine. Come on, Cosmo, Luna, let's go..." River sighed, taking Cosmo's hand, before they all left.

* * *

Gideon looked at the triplets, before watching them walk into the forest and collapse against a tree.

He walked over to them, "Hey y'all, I know we haven't gotten off on the best foot, so... I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my trailer for the night? You guys seem pretty tired."

"Sure... do you know a school nearby that we can go to?" River asked, looking up at him.

Gideon nodded, "Yes. Sherbrook Elementary."

"Good."

* * *

"He was supposed to be done by now," Mason grumbled.

Star scowled, "I know. Let's go find him."

The two older twins got up from their hiding spot, walking over to the shack, and knocking on the door. Nothing happened. Mason touched his amulet, his amulet, his eyes, and the door turned a bright blue, as the door was forced open. Will looked at them in surprise and fear, knowing that he had took too long.

"Behind me." Mason demanded, "Now."

Will nodded, walking behind Mason, scared to say a word. Star sighed, clasping the chains around his neck and arms.

Star smiled, "Not a word."

Will silently nodded, holding back tears. Mason looked at him, grinning, before clearing his throat.

"Leave him alone," He growled, looking at the older twins.

Mason laughed, "Never. He's ours. You can't say anything about it."

"Very well... do with him as you wish. I don't care," He grinned.

Star sighed, before smiling, "Why don't you care?"

"Come on, Blue... you can say it," He sighed.

Will nodded, "Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Cela ne se produira pas et grâce à la guérison avancée, je ne souffrirai jamais vraiment."

"What are you saying, you idiot?" Mason demanded, kicking him.

He grinned, "A spell. You can't hurt him. If you did, then... I'll come for you... and I WILL kill you. So... leave my little brother alone."

"We're not scared of you." Star snickered, "We already have what we want."

He laughed, "You will never get Blue. You'll never get what you want."

"Actually... we have. Although... it's something better. They're younger than him, and... at the moment... they hate you."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Night

Previously...

"We're not scared of you." Star snickered, "We already have what we want."

He laughed, "You will never get Blue. You'll never get what you want."

"Actually... we have. Although... it's something better. They're younger than him, and... at the moment... they hate you."

* * *

He scowled, "You didn't."

"It wasn't us. It was this place's Gideon," Mason smiled.

He sighed, "Let me guess... you let him have Mabel."

Star laughed, "Not me, this place's version of me. I bet you knew that, though."

"I did. Leave them alone," He growled.

Mason snickered, "We're not scared of you. If you're anything like Will, then you're weak."

"I'm NOTHING like Will." He smiled, looking at Mason's bow and Star's headband, "Mystic Amulets. Not bad. However, those are weak, and they're affecting your personality. I'm assuming your dependent on them to hurt Will and run your dumb magic show?"

Star snickered, "Yes, but what are you going to do about it?"

"This," He smiled, snapping his fingers.

The amulets shattered into tarantulas, cockroaches, and spiders, making the twins shout and scream in horror at the bugs that were now crawling all over them. He laughed at them, as they ran towards Gideon's trailer, screaming for him to let the kids go. Gideon, seeing the bugs, let them go of course. The triplets ran over to him, also screaming and frightened by the bugs.

"Hey, it's okay... they aren't going to hurt you," He smiled, trying to comfort them.

Cosmo frowned, "I want to go back to the shack..."

Luna and River nodded in agreement, not saying a word.

He sighed, "Alright, let's go back to the shack."

* * *

The triplets smiled, looking over at Mabel.

River frowned, "You alright, Miss Mabel?"

"Huh? Oh. Uh... yeah," Mabel smiled, looking over at Will.

Luna smiled, "Do you like him?"

"Uh... no. That wouldn't matter anyway..." She sighed.

Cosmo grinned, "Come on, just tell him! I bet he'd totally say yes to you!"

"Stop it you three, I don't like Will," She grumbled, looking down.

River sighed, deciding to change the subject, by asking a question, "How'd you first meet Father?"

"How'd I first meet Bill? Uh... let's see... that was about 9 years ago. It's... not a happy story," She admitted, "but... if you want to know, then... I can tell you."

The triplets smiled, chanting, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"No, you three. You wouldn't like it," He sighed, walking over to them, before stopping next to her.

Luna giggled, "You're not telling us how you met our mom?"

"Wait... you think I'm your mom?" She asked, her face now red.

Cosmo frowned, "What? You aren't?"

"Actually... in an... odd way, I'm your mom... and, Dipper's your dad," He looked down, biting his lip.

She snickered, "Now, that's true. Ford wanted to murder you once he found out that Dipper liked you."

"First of all, Shooting Star, you told him. Second of all, I was drunk, remember?" He asked, smirking.

She sighed, "I was still like I was when I was 12! Can you blame me?"

"Considering the only thing you wanted during your first summer was a summer romance, I'm not surprised," He snickered.

She scowled, punching him playful, "Stupid always watching and all knowing demon..."

"It was amusing to watch, I'll tell you that," He grinned.

She growled, making a fist, "I bet it was, you jerk!"

"Mabel... calm down," He sighed.

She scowled, "I'm not calming down!"

"Calm down, Shooting Star," He sighed, closing his eyes.

The triplets looked at each other in confusion.

She frowned, trying to punch him, "No!"

"Mabel Annabeth Pines, calm down," He glared at her.

She shook her head, "No!"

"Then sleep..." He sighed, before snapping his fingers, making Mabel fall to the floor.

* * *

River frowned, "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's just asleep. She'll wake up in a few hours, don't worry. I just didn't want her to do something that... she'd regret," He admitted, picking her up and walking away from them.

Dipper stared at him place his twin sister in their bedroom, "What happened?"

"She got mad at me, and tried to punch me. After telling her to calm down a few times, and it not working, I forced her to sleep before things escalated," He admitted.

Dipper sighed, "That's fine, then... It's getting late, you know... really late. The three kids probably need to sleep."

"They're small enough that I'm sure they could sleep in your bed tonight," He smiled.

Dipper glared at him, "I don't like that idea."

"Oh, come on! We aren't breaking routine. They can just get earplugs and they'll be fine, I promise," He smiled.

Dipper sighed, "If you say so..."

"I'll make sure they can't hear... the commotion."

The triplets snuggled up in Dipper's bed together. Ford was putting them to bed, and they didn't question it. They were given earplugs, and, while they were confused, they put them in. They slept peacefully that night, oblivious to the loud noise... that Ford was attempting to ignore by playing loud music.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Difference

Previously...

The triplets snuggled up in Dipper's bed together. Ford was putting them to bed, and they didn't question it. They were given earplugs, and, while they were confused, they put them in. They slept peacefully that night, oblivious to the loud noise... that Ford was attempting to ignore by playing loud music.

* * *

The triplets woke up to the smell of strawberry pancakes. They all gasped, taking their earplugs out of their ears, before running down the stairs. They grinned the entire way. They were surprised to see Will, Ford, Mabel, and Bill sitting down at the table. Dipper was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dipper?" River asked, after grabbing her plate of strawberry pancakes.

He sighed, looking over at Ford, before turning to the triplets, "He couldn't sleep last night, so... he's trying to sleep right now."

"That's not what I thought had happened," Ford commented, with a raised eyebrow.

He looked down, "I'll tell you later, Sixer."

"Fine," Ford sighed, continuing to eat his plate of pancakes.

Luna gasped, looking at Ford's hands, "You have six fingers! That's amazing! How do you have six fingers?!"

"What?" River and Cosmo gasped, before the three of them all ran over to where Ford was sitting, making him spread his fingers out for them to see.

He laughed, "It's just a birth defect that he has. It's not super special, or anything..."

"Your zodiac says otherwise," Ford smiled, looking over at him.

He scowled, "They don't need to know about it yet. They're only babies."

"They're kids," Ford sighed.

He snickered, "Yes, to you. To you, and the majority of the family, they are children. To Will and I, they're young. Really young. Like babies."

"Okay, that is true. They're really young. They have a few more years until they truly start tapping into their power," Will admitted.

The triplets looked at each other, "Our power? What are you talking about?"

He frowned, "Will..."

"Sorry..." Will looked over at the three, "It's nothing. It's not important right now, so don't worry about it. We'll tell you about it when your ready."

"Ready? For what?" Luna asked, grinning excitedly.

He sighed, "You'll see. Someone needs to keep quiet about it, though." He glared over at Will, "For now, it doesn't matter."

"Well, I was hoping to go do into the lab today... I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Ford asked, looking at them, changing the subject.

He scowled, "Absolutely not. I said it eight years ago, and I'll say it again. You are NOT experimenting on them."

"Relax, that's not what I meant. I already have something to do. Besides, I was more of asking you, not them. You can bring Dipper too. I don't think he'd want to be stuck in his bed all day," Ford snickered.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll go get Dipper. You three can probably go play with Mabel. Just... stay out of the forest for now, alright?"

The triplets looked at each other, before nodding.

Ford smiled, "Good. Go get Dipper, and then we can go down to the lab."

* * *

Dipper glared at him from the bed, "I hate you..."

"No, you don't. Besides, we can't break routine, can we?" He asked, smiling.

Dipper scowled, "Shut up. Why are you here?"

"Ford wanted me to go down to his lab with him. He's allowing you to go to." He snickered, "If you want to, anyway."

Dipper sighed, "Of course I want to. Who do you think I am?"

"Another person from my zodiac that I've end up in a relationship with," He grumbled.

Dipper was confused, "Another? Who was first?"

"That doesn't matter. Come on, let's just go down to the lab," He sighed.

* * *

Dipper sighed, glad to be back in the lab for the first time in a while, "So... what are we doing?"

"This... is the hard part. I was partly lying to you. I have an idea as to what to do, but... I'm not sure that any of you would be okay with it," Ford admitted.

Will frowned, "You're not going to experiment on us... right?"

"I'd like to, but... I'm not sure that Dipper and Bill won't like it." Ford admitted, "Because Bill would be worried about you, and DIpper would be worrying about BIll. That's why."

Will sighed, "Is it anything really bad?"

"I suppose that testing how much pain you could handle would probably be the worst of it. I already have my expectations, on that part of the experiment, for both of you," Ford sighed.

Will smiled, "I'll do it."

"I honestly couldn't care less about doing it myself, but... I guess that since Will is doing it, and... that I should probably stop being really protective of him, then... I'll also do it," He sighed.

Ford smiled, "Good. Dipper, come with me."

"Why?" Dipper asked, confused.

Ford sighed, "First things first... Containment. So, we need to go to the control room of this part of the lab. I'm allowing them to be together, because of circumstances."

"Fine," Dipper sighed, following him out of the room.

* * *

Will sighed, sitting down on the cold floor, "I wish I could've shown them Blaze..."

"I'm sure that Shooting Star would probably show them Blaze... and also Petunia," He snickered.

Will laughed, "She seems really proud of her pet unicorn."

"Yeah, well, she can thank me for it. She doesn't even know that I made it follow us home," He smiled.

Will grinned, "No, she doesn't know. It's probably better that way, anyway."

"I know. She probably would think that there was something wrong with it, or something like that if she did know," He laughed.

Will looked down, "Probably..."

* * *

 **A/N: What should Ford do to experiment on them? - K.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Answers to Questions

Previously...

Ford sighed, "First things first... Containment. So, we need to go to the control room of this part of the lab. I'm allowing them to be together, because of circumstances."

"Fine," Dipper sighed, following him out of the room.

…

* * *

"Alright, I'm testing to see if this works," A voice, that Bill immediately recognized as Ford, spoke somewhere in the chamber.

Will looked around in confusion, "I can hear you... but where are you?"

"In a disclosed location. You can't find us," Ford grinned.

Bill smirked, closing his eyes, "Let's see about that..." He made a noise, before smiling, opening his eyes, "You're two floors up in Level one of the lab, to the farthest room on the right. The room that the portal was in."

"Wow. I'm amazed you found that out, and all you did was close your eyes and make a weird noise... wait... Echolocation?" Dipper's voice was heard, guessing what had just happened.

Will snickered, "You're a little too smart for your own good, Dipper... but, yes. That's what he did."

"Isn't that usually what bats do, though?" Dipper asked.

He laughed, "Yes, and many other mortal animals. Most known, of course, being the bat."

"As fascinating as this is, we need to get started. I'm assuming you can do the same, Will?" Ford asked.

Will sighed, "Not really... I have some similar powers, but... most of them are my own, and... kind of... have to do with helping me with what those twins had me do."

"So... they basically made you into what could fit their needs?" Dipper asked, annoyance and anger clear in his voice.

Will nodded, "Yes..."

"Would that include being a-" "-that is enough, Dipper. We don't need to know that. I know what you want to say, but... I don't think we should," Ford interrupted.

He smiled, "Probably not. I wouldn't like that question or the answer one bit. I already know both, and... you definitely don't want to know."

"Of course not. Anyhow... of course, both of us have questions. I'll let Dipper ask the first question that he has," Ford sighed.

Dipper grinned, "What's the secret of life and everything?"

"42," He smirked, looking over at Will, who was completely confused by his older brother's answer.

Dipper laughed, before putting on a serious face, "Yes! Okay, actual question... Why did you say that I was another person from your zodiac that you'd ended up in a relationship in? Who was the first?"

"He's right next you, Pine Tree." He grinned, "Aren't I right, Sixer?"

Dipper looked over at his great uncle in shock, his eyes going wide, "Wait... you... you actually dated... Bill?! What?! Why?!"

"Same reason you are, Mason. Fallen for my charm," He laughed.

Will glared at him, "Shut up."

"You are a huge jerk," Dipper grumbled.

He snickered, "Yes, I am. I don't care, Pine Tree."

"Okay, let's not get out of hand here. No bickering, just question answering. You can bicker later." Ford sighed, "Okay, my first question is... and, I'm sorry Will if this brings up bad memories, but... what's the worst punishment you've had? It's for both of you."

"Let's see... getting encased in a stone prison for about a year would definitely take the cake," He scowled, crossing his arms against his chest.

Will frowned, looking down, "... Getting severely beaten, and then left chained to the wall in the basement and left alone down there for a long amount of time, only getting sunlight when Master would come down and punch and beat me up for something that made him mad..."

"Woah. That's... disturbing..." Dipper admitted.

He snickered, "Yet, I'm sure Will's had other punishments like it. That's just the one that he deems the worst of them. As for mine, it's the only one... which was caused by you two, and also eight others that I'm sure you know the names of."

"The Zodiac Ten, you mean?" Dipper asked.

He laughed, "Yeah, sure. Call yourselves whatever you want, I don't care."

"Huh?" Will looked over at him.

He sighed, "Zodiac."

"Oh... Ohhhh. Uh... Sorry..." Will looked down.

He snickered, "It's not your fault. You're probably lucky to never have to be effected by it. Luckily, it failed because Stan wouldn't hold Fordsie's hand."

"... and then you burned the chalk and also a bit of Pacifica and Robbie's hair," Ford sighed.

He smiled, "Eh, Llama and Stitches deserved it."

"Did you know who all ten were? Before then, anyway?" Dipper asked.

He laughed, "What do you think?"

"I'll say yes," Ford snickered.

He grinned, "Some were easier to figure out than others. Ford was obviously the first one I figured out, since his was physical."

"Yeah..." Ford looked down at his hand.

He sighed, "Mabel's was also easy to figure out. Dipper's I figured out after he got his new hat, and... the rest were just as easy. I'm sure that Ford was trying to find them all out once he got back."

"I was trying to. It was kind of hard, but... I figured it out eventually," Ford shrugged.

Dipper sighed, "Why'd you tell Mabel that we could learn magic?"

"Oh, that? That's a long story... It has to do with your bloodline and it's past. I'm sure you know some of it, since you DID make Ford tell you what happened almost 40 years ago." He snickered, "But that's besides the point. It's rare to have two kids from the same bloodline, much less being in the same generation AND twins, representing symbols from the night. I'm surprised that Aurora hasn't show herself to you, but... she IS pretty shy, so I'm not surprised. The triplets would probably see her though. Probably soon."

Ford was confused, "Who's Aurora?"

"Why, she's your daughter, of course!"


	14. Chapter 14 - The Beginning of True Pain

Previously...

Ford was confused, "Who's Aurora?"

"Why, she's your daughter, of course!"

* * *

Ford scowled, turning the mic off, and giving Dipper a long paper, "Dipper... I have a list of things for you to get."

"Why?" Dipper asked, confused.

Ford sighed, "I want to test something."

"Uh... Okay..."

Dipper came back with a bunch of items. Some of those items were as followed:

* * *

Mercury

Two cups

Brown dye

Milk

Unicorn hair

Blood thinners

Syringes

IVs

Chalk

Knives

Holy water

Pills

and more.

* * *

Ford smiled at the items, taking the dye, cups, Mercury, milk, and unicorn hair. He mixed the items up together and placed the cups on a plate, before turning the mic back on and then putting it through a box that was a secret compartment.

"I'm assuming you're both probably thirsty. So... I had Dipper go make chocolate milk," Ford grinned.

Will smiled, happily taking one of the cups and drinking all of it. His older brother, however, picked up the cup, and sniffed it, before putting it away from him.

He sighed, "Real nice, Stanford! This isn't chocolate milk! I'm not drinking it!"

"Fine, then. We'll just see what it does to Will," Ford responded.

He scowled, before looking worriedly over at Will, who had started to cry, "You alright, William?"

"No... It hurts... It really hurts... It burns, and... I don't like it..." Will frowned, continuing to cry.

He sighed, "It's okay, the burning will be gone within a few seconds, I promise."

"Why... did you do this to me?" Will looked up at the ceiling, continuing to cry, tears falling down his face, "It's really painful... It burns... and it feels like it's destroying my throat..."

He scowled, "Mercury. What the h***, you two! Mercury would very much almost kill him! It wouldn't do much to me, but it would almost kill him! He'd be very weak, so unless you do something about this, you're going to kill a f***ing demon and I will f***ing murder both of you!"

"Fine," Ford sighed, pulling out the pills and holy water, and inserting them into a slot, "Both of you take one of these, each."

He stared up at the white pills and crystal clear water. He sighed, taking them, "Will... you need to swallow this, alright? It'll help you."

Will nodded, putting the pill in his mouth, before drinking the cup of water. He did the same.

They both fell asleep pretty quickly.

* * *

Ford turned the mic off again, "Dipper, grab those knives, IVs, syringes, ropes, silver chains, chalk and come with me."

"Alright, Ford..." Dipper bit his lip, grabbing the requested items and following Ford to the containment area, "What do the pills do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ford sighed, "They fall asleep, and then... begin to experience their worst fears. In the mean time, we'll set things up for the next few tests."

* * *

Will woke up, staring up at the boy in blue.

He gulped, "M-master Mason... w-what a-are you doing here?"

"I've come to punish you. What else would I be doing to a worthless demon like you?" Fake Mason scowled.

He backed away, "No! I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to help them! Please, have mercy!"

"You're a demon, Will. Mercy is not supposed to be in your vocabulary." Fake Mason pointed out, "At least your older brother follows our rules."

His eyes widened, "Billy... is here?"

"Of course he is, even though he's close to being gone," Fake Mason snickered, looking over at a passed out, and bleeding, fake version of Bill.

He began to cry, "No! You... you didn't!"

"Oh, I did. What are you going to do about it?" Fake Mason asked, laughing.

WIll breathed in and out, closing his eyes, "This isn't real. It's just a dream. I need to wake up."

* * *

Bill woke up, staring at the brown haired girl, "Aurora..."

"Hello... I was watching. I knew that the pill wasn't going to work for you. Will saw Mason Gleeful, and... he thought that Mason had killed you. So... I decided to visit you. Dipper and Dad are preparing for more tests while you're both asleep," Aurora informed him.

He sighed, "Of course. That way we wouldn't get in the way. Has Will woken up, yet?"

"No, he wasn't. I'm waiting to let him. I'll let him wake up peacefully, not as scared and panicked as he is right now. So... I'm just waiting for his heartbeat to go to a normal rate. It might take a while," She smiled.

He nodded, "It will probably take a while. Are they done?"

"Yes, they are. I'll let both of you wake up now. See you soon... Father."


	15. Chapter 15 - The Past

Previously...

He nodded, "It will probably take a while. Are they done?"

"Yes, they are. I'll let both of you wake up now. See you soon... Father."

* * *

Both of the boys woke up, looking at the rope and chains that held them down in chairs.

Will frowned, looking up at the brown haired boy in front of him, "M-Master Mason..."

"Silence, you fool. You know you didn't do your job. You were supposed to bring him to us... but you didn't. So, we have kidnapped both of you," Dipper scowled, trying to act mean.

He noticed how Dipper's arm was showing, and noticed the dots from shoving forks in his arm; he smiled, "What do you and Star want with me? What'd I do to you guys?"

"I want to see what happens when you have your blood drained," Dipper growled.

Will gulped, "No! No, no no! Please don't drain my blood! Please! Please don't kill me!"

"Calm down Will, it's just going to collect some of our blood. It's not going to kill you," He assured him.

Will watched Dipper in horror, as he approached him with a large syringe that had a needle. The needle was pushed into his skin, and Will watched as there was a purple looking substance going into the tube. Will noticed that he wasn't bothered by the needle or the substance coming out of him, at all... which, of course, was odd and confusing.

Once it was Will's turn, he squirmed a whole bunch, making it hurt a lot. Eventually, the syringe was filled with the same purple substance and Dipper left.

Will started to cry, "I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to help them! Please don't kill me!"

".efas er'uoY. lliW, reppiD saw tI," He whispered.

Will sighed, "?I t'nera, bumd os ma I"

".yllaer toN," He snickered.

* * *

Dipper sighed, taking the two syringes, one now label B and the other W. He gave them to Ford, who put them in a larger container for storage.

Dipper put his hair over his birthmark, taking off the tailcoat and contacts, and putting his hat back on, "What now? I gave Will a panic attack."

"I know that. I suppose that we should leave them alone for a moment, since Will's heart rate is up at the moment. They don't know that there was a clear liquid used for us to monitor them, right?" Ford asked.

Dipper shook his head, "I don't think they realized that. I think that Bill was more focused on calming Will down, than to see if something was wrong with the syringes. What are they doing now?"

"They're just talking to each other. It sounds that gibberish, but... they seem to understand each other," Ford sighed.

Dipper frowned, "Have they done it before?"

"Not to my knowledge, but... they seem like they have. Should we ask them about it?" Ford asked,

Dipper sighed, "We might as well."

* * *

"What are you saying? We just hear gibberish," Ford's voice was heard.

He sighed, '?lliW, meht llet ew dluohS"

".wonk t'nod I," Will admitted.

He smiled, "Nothing that really matters to either of you."

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Dipper asked.

He snickered, "I was just telling him that Mason Gleeful wasn't actually here, and that it was just you."

"Oh. Alright, then," Dipper sighed.

Ford frowned, "How'd you know?"

"Marks from 9 years ago, from... stuff I did..." He mumbled, looking at WIll, who was confused.

Will frowned, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I did nothing," He scowled.

Will sighed, "You did something bad, 'cause you won't tell me. What was it?"

"That first summer was chaos. It was total, and complete, chaos... especially at the very end... with... Code W," Dipper sighed.

Will was confused, "Code W?"

* * *

Ford turned the mic off again, "Dipper, ignore mentioning Code W while I go get the triplets. I don't think he'll talk about it again, so... they should know now."

"Of course, Great Uncle Ford," Dipper nodded, not turning the mic back on until Ford had brought the triplets.

* * *

"Well, go on. We're all listening. Go and tell him what happened during DIpper and Mabel's first summer... unless you want to begin the story at about 40 years ago," Ford grumbled.

Will looked over at him, "What happened 40 years ago?"

"Well... I'll just tell what happened during Dipper and Mabel's first summer..."

* * *

Timeskip, because we know what happened.

* * *

The triplets looked at each other, clearly confused, "You started an apocalypse?"

"Yes... I did... but it only lasted about a week or so..." He admitted, "I'm not surprised that Dipper and Ford got you to listen as well."

Ford frowned, "You knew?"

"Seriously, Ford? Yes, of course I knew!" He shouted, annoyed.

Dipper sighed, "Alright, we get it. Calm down, Goldie."

"Goldie? Seriously?" WIll snickered.

He sighed, "I'll try. Yes, William, he can call me Goldie."

"Fine..." Will mumbled.

The triplets giggled, "Could we go see you?"

"I don't think so. It wouldn't be a good idea," Ford sighed.

He sighed, "I don't mind either way. What have you three been doing with Mabel?"

"She showed us a unicorn! It was so pretty! Her name was Petunia!" Luna giggled, happily.

River looked down, "There was this cute thing... it was like a fox and a kitten... she had called it a foxxen, and... that it's name was Blaze. She also said that this particular foxxen wasn't dangerous, and... we got to pet it..."

"It was so cute and fluffy!" Cosmo shouted, excitedly.

Will blushed, looking down, "I'm glad you liked Blaze..."

"Blaze is your's, Will?" Luna asked.

Will nodded, "Yeah, he is... He's really nice."

"Yeah... he's really snuggly..." He looked down.

Ford sighed, "Are we ever going to meet Aurora?"

"I don't know. Like I said before, she's shy. So... we'll see," He admitted.

* * *

Dipper looked over at Ford, "What do we do next?"

"One second." Ford mumbled, before turning the mic off, "We can leave them alone for a moment. I have an idea."


	16. Chapter 16 - The Arguments

Previously...

Dipper looked over at Ford, "What do we do next?"

"One second." Ford mumbled, before turning the mic off, "We can leave them alone for a moment. I have an idea."

Dipper frowned, looking at the triplets, "You can go find Mabel. I'm sure she'd love to knit you three some sweaters."

"... But... we want to talk to Father..." Cosmo frowned.

Dipper sighed, turning the mic back on, "Fine. You can talk to them, but I'll stay here just encase something bad happens."

"Who's Aurora?" River asked, still holding the 3rd journal, looking at his page.

He sighed, "Aurora Sky, who is almost a toddler to Will and I, is your older sister."

"How old is she?" Luna asked, curiously.

He smiled, "Close to 30, by human standards."

"... Could we meet her?" Cosmo asked.

He looked down, "I don't know."

"Why do you love Dad? You've hurt him so much, so... why do you love him?" River asked.

He snickered, "Because I just do, sweetheart. It's not exactly explainable."

Ford sighed, walking into the containment area, before untying Will's wrists from the rope, "Will, you can go to where everyone else is. I want to question Bill... alone."

"O-of course, Ford," Will nodded, running out of the room.

He scowled at him, "What do you want?"

"Where is Aurora?" Ford growled.

He snickered, "I don't know."

"I'll ask again... where is Aurora?" Ford scowled.

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Where is Aurora?" Ford demanded.

He smiled, "I don't know."

"Tell me where my daughter is, you monster!" Ford shouted, slapping him.

Dipper got up, ran to the chamber, and then pulled Ford away, "Great Uncle Ford, stop! I didn't get to raise my kids either! How can you be mad at Bill for taking away your daughter, when you took away THREE of my children?!"

"I shouldn't be, but at least they weren't raised by a demon in a h*** dimension!" Ford scowled, pushing Dipper away from him.

Dipper shouted, "Just because he's a demon, doesn't mean anything!"

"Oh, it means everything, Dipper! You know how he is! Do you want your kids to end up like that?! I had no idea about Aurora's existence until recently, but he won't let me meet her!" Ford shouted in anger.

A brown haired girl sighed, walking into the room, "Stop."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Interest

Previously...

A brown haired girl sighed, walking into the room, "Stop."

* * *

Both Dipper and Ford examined the room, looking at the colors draining from the walls. Their eyes eventually gazed upon the girl in the door way. She snapped her fingers, releasing Bill from his restraints. He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Yes... Hi, Father... please stop hugging me..." She grumbled.

He sighed, letting go of her, "Sorry, Princess."

"It's fine, Father," She sighed, looking over at Ford and Dipper.

* * *

Cosmo, River, Luna, and Will all ran down to the containment area, all excited to see her.

Will immediately embraced her from behind, surprising her.

"Who are you all? Father, do you know all of them?" She asked, trying to push Will off of her, "Also, can you stop hugging me? You're just as bad as Father is about this."

He smiled, "Yes, I know all of them, don't worry."

"Woah! You have six fingers!" Luna exclaimed, noticing her hand.

She blushed, hiding them in her pants pockets, "It's not that important... their kinda embarrassing..."

"Well, they shouldn't be. It's at least one thing you got from me," Ford spoke up, walking over to her.

She frowned, "Dad..."

"It's alright Aurora, I was embarrassed with my special fingers when I was little too," Ford smiled, showing her his six fingered hands.

She gasped, "Woah. You really DO have six fingers. Fascinating."

"Yes, I thought so too," Ford admitted.

She looked over at him, "So... can you tell me who everyone is?"

"I'll let you figure it out. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can," He grinned.

She sighed, walking over to Dipper, "Tell me one thing about you."

"Um... I have a Big Dipper constellation on my forehead," Dipper admitted.

She gasped, "Magic potential. Symbols of the night, twins, in the same generation. Mason 'Dipper' and Mabel Pines, the Big Dipper and the Shooting Star. You know what this means, right, Father?"

"Yes, I know. They'll be hunted down as they get older... by the Shadow Men, if I recall correctly," He sighed.

She nodded, "Yes, the Shadow Men. One will die saving the other, and the other will live on to regret it... until their power corrupts them."

"How long until the Shadow Men begin hunting them?" He asked.

She frowned, "Not very long. A few days at least. We need to get working on their magic quickly."

"Of course. After this. There's only four left to go," He admitted.

She sighed, turning to Will, her eyes widening, "You have magic, but... it hasn't reach its fullest potential. I can sense a connection between Father's magic and yours. William Cipher, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Hello, Aurora Sky," Will smiled.

She nodded, turning to the triplets, "Another connection... between all three of you. Triplets. You're half-bloods, like me. Bridging the connection between the Nightmare and Mortal Realm. One can hear the other side, two can see it. You all have great magic potential, considering that one of your parents is a king, and the other is a rare occurrence that only happens once in a billion years. Even more, the rare occurrence crossing with the zodiac that is destined to destroy our father, causing an even rarer occurrence. You're all very special, Cosmo Galaxy, Lunar Eclipse, and River Tides. Very special indeed. It'll be fascinating to see what you can do."

"Fascinating, indeed. However, we have a time limit now Aurora, and much for them to learn. How can we do this?" He asked.

She smiled, "Simple. Train them in their dreams, that way it won't harm anything if they mess up."

"Exactly."


	18. Chapter 18 - The Last Kid

Previously...

She smiled, "Simple. Train them in their dreams, that way it won't harm anything if they mess up."

"Exactly."

* * *

The triplets looked at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Aurora..." She looked down.

Cosmo realized what was happening, "You're shy? That's okay! River's shy sometimes too!"

"Thanks, Cosmo..." She sighed, "but... that's not exactly the case. I know that Father has barely told Dad anything about me, and... he doesn't like that. I had just decided to interfere when I saw Dipper and Dad fighting."

Ford scowled, grabbing him by the arm, and walking over to Aurora, "What do you know?"

"About what?" She asked, confused.

Ford sighed, "Anything."

"Um... I... I don't know anything, okay?! Just leave me alone," She frowned, backing up.

He sighed, "Continue."

The color returned to the walls, and everyone was relieved... at least, Dipper and Ford were.

* * *

"Look, I'd understand that you don't want to tell us what you know, and all three of us know that the shadow men don't exist," Will smiled.

She nodded, "They don't. That's just a stupid story to keep humans away from us. Wish I could say the same about the hunters..."

"... Luckily, none of us have been caught by the hunters," He smiled.

Will coughed, "Do I need to remind you?"

"Oh. Right. Well... Will was caught, but... they released them for some reason..." He grimaced, "I don't want to know why."

She snickered, "Probably don't want to know. Besides, he's weaker than you are, so it'd be easier. No offense, Will."

"None taken," Will sighed.

She smiled at Ford, "Well... I still want to teach all of them magic."

"Of course you do... Do you want to teach a foxxen magic too?" He asked.

She gulped, "A foxxen? No! Those things are deadly."

"... Not all of them..." Will mumbled, looking down.

He smiled, "Yeah, Blaze is special."

"Blaze?" She repeated, confused.

Will smiled, "Can I go get him?!"

"Sure, you can go get Blaze," He grinned.

* * *

Will ran out of the room, coming back not much later with Blaze the foxxen in his arms, "This is Blaze. He's really nice, don't worry."

"I... I'm not petting it. It might mark me," She frowned.

He sighed, "Even if it did, it has no poison."

"What? How... how does it not have any poison? It's a foxxen!" She was surprised.

Will frowned, "It had marked me, and... Ford had to make a deal with Bill, so that he could clean my bloodstream of the poison, and take the poison out of the foxxen..."

"Oh. That's... fascinating," She smiled, finally beginning to pet him. Blaze purred happily, scratching at her hand. She sighed, "He seems to like me."

Will giggled, "Yeah, he does. Don't scare her, Blaze. She's pretty benevolent."

"Yeah... benevolent," He grumbled.

She was confused, "What's wrong?"

"Everything. Just... worrying about the hunters... and other stuff like that..." He mumbled.

She snickered, "There's no way the hunters could get any of us. Cosmo, Luna, River, and I's eyes look normal, remember?"

"Yeah, well... that's 'cause you haven't gotten your magic boost yet..." He sighed.

She frowned, "Our eyes will glow with our main color of magic, won't it?"

"Yes. Besides, it's customary to pretty much wear clothes the same color as your magic," He snickered.

She sighed, "How long do I have until then?"

"A few years, no worries," Will smiled, petting the now purring Blaze.

She nodded, "Alright. How old are these three?"

"To humans? They're 8. Pretty much babies, to us, of course," He admitted.

She sighed, "What can we do to protect against the hunters?"

"That's... complicated."


	19. Chapter 19 - The Hunter

Previously...

She sighed, "What can we do to protect against the hunters?"

"That's... complicated."

* * *

"What are hunters?" Luna asked.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for telling you this, but... don't tell anyone else about what you are. Not all humans are nice, and some of them hunt us, hate us, and want to kill us... if we could be killed, anyway... Those ones, we call hunters, for a good reason. I'll have a list of names and descriptions of people that you can tell, or... they'll probably come here soon."

"Yeah, true. 'Lee wants to reopen the Mystery Shack soon," Ford admitted.

He smiled, "Then he should. I'm... not sure... Wendy... will be happy to see me."

"Of course not," Dipper mumbled.

He snickered, "What? You still like her?"

"... I'm not saying anything," Dipper frowned.

He laughed, "You already know that she doesn't like you back. Besides, you have me, and the triplets now."

"True...," Dipper sighed.

Aurora sighed, "Anyway... as much as I'd love to meet everyone from your zodiac, I have work to do."

"What kind of work?" River asked, curiously.

She smiled, "Nothing important. Just... practicing magic and other stuff. Looking up spells..."

"Aurora, you have no clue if there are hunters where you are going," He pointed out.

She sighed, "True. Besides, I'd rather want to teach all of them magic..."

"Exactly. So, you should stay here," He sighed.

She nodded, "Fine, I'll stay."

* * *

"There's a bunch of them in the Mystery Shack."

"Is one of them Will?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I want you to take all of them, besides the blonde, then I'll pay for it."

"Of course, Mason Gleeful."


	20. Chapter 20 - The Syringes and Love

Previously...

"Good. I want you to take all of them, besides the blonde, and then I'll pay for it."

"Of course, Mason Gleeful."

* * *

The triplets looked at their new basement bedroom, not really caring what was in it, as long as they got to sleep. Today had been really tiring. With learning more about their family's history, and meeting their half-sister Aurora, they were pretty tired. They'd mostly played with Mabel, Petunia the unicorn, and Blaze the foxxen. Speaking of Blaze... he was laying down on Will's lap, who was sitting down by them, watching them. Not in a creepy way, but more over a protective way. Bill was watching Aurora, making sure that she was protected for the night. Neither of them wanted anything to happen to the kids. It didn't seem like anything they did would bother the triplets, either. They fell asleep pretty quickly, with Aurora annoyed at her father for watching her, when she knew how to protect herself. She wasn't like the triplets, after all. They were more defenseless than she was. Yet, he still stayed there... watching her. Meanwhile, Blaze was actually helping, for once. He was helping Will stay awake, by scratching at his hands. Unfortunately for the foxxen, it eventually stopped working, as the exhaustion from the experiments that went on throughout the day, got to both of the boys.

Nobody stirred as the stranger stepped into the house, after picking the lock on the front door that had been locked just incase something like this would happen. Several other strangers in black masks followed. There were five in total. Four of them going to where the triplets and Will were, carrying them up while they slept. Blaze was woken up when one of the men to Will, as he was still sitting on him from earlier, and rose from his peaceful sleep, and bit one of the men. Of course, since Blaze didn't have his poison, it didn't do much, but it still caused some pain. The man yelled, picked him up from his neck and carried him out of there too. Probably to experiment on him later. He was a supernatural creature that they hadn't seen before, after all. It was odd for such a creature to be in the same house as a bunch of demons. They were all as quiet as possible, nobody stirred as they took all four of the children, and Will and Blaze, out of the house and to where Mason Gleeful was. He grinned as soon as they were all thrown on the floor in front of him, putting the blue collar and handcuffs back on Will, and putting green collars and handcuffs on all the kids, waking them all because of the cold touch of the chains, collars, and handcuff. He gave the men the money he owned them, and they left. Will gasped upon seeing him, feeling scared.

He laughed, "You can't do much, now. They're restricting your power, you know. Not like the triplets have much power to begin with."

"Master Mason, I..." Will stopped, yelping from the yanking of the chain.

He scowled, "Silence, you fool. You won't escape from me again. I've taken everything for him, let's see how much he can do about this."

"About what?" Will asked, confused.

He snickered, taking out a large syringe holding some yellow fluid, and injecting it into Will's arm. The triplets all watched in horror, as he took another yellow syringe out and injected it into Aurora's arm. He turned to the triplets, holding three purple syringes, and injecting one into each triplet, before he took them all back to his house. They had all fallen asleep.

Gideon and Pacifica gasped, seeing Will. They couldn't do anything, as they were tied down into chairs. The ropes were tight against their wrists, not letting them move. Star turned to look at the group, smiling, before turning back to Gideon.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me, Giddybear. Now, tell me, where is the journal?" Star asked.

Gideon gulped, "I... I don't know!"

"Then where is the spell to summon Will? We couldn't find it. Do you know where it is?" Star asked, grinning.

Pacifica scowled, "As if we'd tell you! Who are the other four?!"

"Oh, them? They're just smaller demons. They're not that powerful, at least the triplets aren't, but... they'll be used against Will, so that he and the older girl demon will obey us," Star giggled.

Mason sighed, "As much as I'd like to see them together, the girl is mine. You know this, dearest sister."

"Of course, dearest brother. You can do with her what you want. I'll just take Will," Star grinned, knowing very well how Mason felt about him.

Mason scowled, "You can't take him. He's mine, just as much as he is yours."

"Fine, brother dearest. Just... I'm not warning you if something happens to him," Star giggled.

Mason sighed, "Fine. I don't care."

"Leave them alone! They didn't do anything to you!" Pacifica shouted.

Mason laughed, "Actually... their dad took Will away from us. So... we took Will and all four of his kids."

"It was the right thing for him to do!" Gideon shouted.

Star snickered, "Yeah, the right thing... Will, wake up."

"Yes, Madam?" Will asked, as soon as he woke up.

Star grinned, "Take those two down to the basement. Set them on fire, please."

Gideon and Pacifica's eyes widened in shock and horror. Surely Will wouldn't do such a thing, right?

"... Of course, Madam," Will sighed, releasing them from the ropes, and then grabbing their arms, taking them with him down to the basement.

Gideon gulped, "Will... you won't actually set us on fire... right?"

"Yes, I WILL set you on fire." Will growled, "Now, be quiet."

* * *

Once they had gotten down into the basement, Will places them down into the chairs that were down there, locking the door, by both magic, and physically. There was no way for them to escape now. They both gulped, frightened. He noticed this, of course, and stared at them for a moment, before snapping his fingers. A yellow fire erupted in his hand, and the two yelped.

"Say goodbye."

* * *

By the time it had become the morning, Bill was crying at the table. Stan and Ford both looked at each other, and so did Dipper and Mabel, not knowing what to do. Stan was currently making pancakes, with Ford cleaning left over dishes from last night besides him. Mabel and Dipper were at the table with him, both confused as to what they should do.

Mabel sighed, "Hey Bill, could I talk to you alone?"

"... Fine..." He mumbled, getting up, wiping his tears, following her upstairs.

Dipper grimaced, looking over at Ford and Stan, "You sure she can fix this? I mean, all four kids, and Will, are gone, and..."

"She could be able to. I'm not completely sure, of course," Ford admitted, cleaning a plate with a dishrag.

Dipper nodded, "If anyone can make anyone feel better, it's Mabel. I'm sure she'll find a way to make him better... I don't want to see him so upset. I definitely don't want to see him go after someone and... kill them..."

"Yes, nobody wants that. Let's just hope for the best at the moment," Stan sighed.

Dipper got up, "I could help make some pancakes."

"Sorry, kiddo, but... you know what happened last time," Stan laughed.

Dipper scowled, "I can make pancakes. At least let me make some for Mabel."

"Sure, kiddo. Give it a shot," Stan stepped away from the stove, letting Dipper pour pancake batter into a pan.

He flipped the pancake when it was ready, and then put sprinkles all over it, before putting it on a plate. He put more pancake batter in the pan, flipped it when it was ready, put sprinkles on it, and then put it on her plate a few times. Whatever was happening upstairs, it was silent. Dipper thought this was weird, but decided against check on them, as he didn't want to be in an awkward situation... or wanting to explain to his boyfriend and twin sister that he had been spying on their conversation. So...

"MABEL! BILL! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Dipper yelled up the stairs.

A few minutes later, both of them came down the stairs. He smiling, while Mabel was looking down, her face red in embarrassment.

"Dipper... you were interrupting... an important conversation," He pouted.

Mabel looked down in embarrassment, "You started it!"

"Yeah, well... you just let me. You didn't even try to stop me," He snickered.

Dipper gulped, figuring out what he had interrupted, "I don't want to know."

"That's a good idea, bro bro," Mabel admitted, looking down.

He smiled, "Welp, you're the third zodiac, that-" "-I said, I don't want to know. Whatever happened, stays between you and Mabel. I really don't want to know," Dipper shivered.

Ford nodded, walking over to them with his plate of pancakes, sitting down at the table, "Yeah, I don't want to know either."

"Anyway... we have pancakes," Dipper smiled, taking his plate.

Mabel grinned happily, seeing her plate of pancakes with sprinkles on top, taking them to the table, "Yes! Pancakes with sprinkles! Thanks, bro bro!"

"You're welcome, Mabel," Dipper grinned, sitting next to her.

He sighed, sitting on the other side of Dipper, "Well... what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Will walked back up the steps of the basement, "They've been turned to ashes, Madam and Master."

"Good. There aren't many people standing in our way now, are there? Go on, get ready for the next show. If you need help, just tell us," Star smiled.

Will nodded, "Of course, Madam. No, not any many."

"Will, can I ask you something?" Mason asked.

Will nodded, "Yes, Master?"

"... What are the names of these four?" Mason asked, curiously.

Will answered, "I don't know."

"Very well, Will. You've done a good job so far. You can dispose of the bodies and then get ready for our show tonight. I want you to be well behaved, as we'll go out afterwards to get somethings," Star smiled.

Will nodded, "Of course, Madam. I'll get to that right away."

"Oh, and Will? If anyone asks... you're just taking out the trash," Mason ordered.

Will smiled, "Of course, Master."

"Good boy."

* * *

Will sighed, the burnt remains now in the trash. He had nothing to worry about. He walked back inside, going to his room, getting dressed in a white shirt with a blue vest over it, and blue pants. He stared at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair out of his eyes with his hand. He smiled, satisfied with how he looked, hoping that Madam and Master would be okay with it too. Because the show wasn't until a few more hours and there was no chores to do around the house, there was time for him to think. So, he sat down on his bed and thought about a lot of things. Those kids weren't conscious yet, but he was sure that he would be instructed to each them how things were around here. The kids all looked to not be that old. They were toddlers at the most. The older girl, however... she was attractive and pretty, with her long brown hair. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through her hair and braid it. She looked like another girl that he had liked, but he couldn't name that girl at the moment. It began with an M, that's what he knew. He hoped he'd remember soon. Not like it really mattered. The girl seemed younger than him, but also fascinating. He would enjoy talking to her.

Eventually, the long, brown haired girl walked into his room... and, god, was she gorgeous. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, waving his hand at her, not knowing what to say. The girl sat down on the bed next to him, her fingers touching his, making him blush in embarrassment. The girl only laughed at him. She had a wonderful laugh, like an angel. That just seemed to pull him in more, as he laughed a little too, at his own embarrassment. It was to him. He wasn't supposed to be embarrassed. He barely knew the girl. All he knew was that she was drop dead gorgeous and had a laugh like an angel, and that the more time he spent with her, the more amazing she seemed. He really wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her more. Maybe even ha... no. He shouldn't be thinking like that, he barely knew her. He didn't even know her name or what her personality was. For all he knew, she could be a mass murder and had been sent here to kill him. She could be a hunter, or a vampire, or a witch, or a shapeshifter, or a succubus. God forbid, he wouldn't like her if she was a succubus... or human. Either of those wouldn't suit well for him. Yet, here he was, with a random girl he barely knew. She was smiling at him. She seemed happy to see him. He had no idea why, and neither did she.

* * *

As soon as Aurora had seen him, she knew that she was in love. His beautiful light blue hair and eyes, and the innocent looking expression he had. He looked so lost, and confused, yet he seemed like he knew this place inside and out. He seemed to have a good relationship with Master and Madam, but she only judged that by what she saw. As far as she knew, he could be anything. Yet, the moment that she entered into the wrong room... his room, she was fascinated and in love again. He was wearing a beautiful blue vest, with a white shirt underneath, and pants. She didn't leave, she walked into the room, and smiled at him. He smiled back and waved. Wow, he was shy. The fact that he was shy only seemed to throw her even deeper into her spiral of sudden love for him. She sat down on the bed next to him, making sure to touch his fingers, but not to make it obvious that she liked him. His fingers were cold, like ice... but she didn't mind. Her blue eyes just seemed to fit with his ice cold hands. He ended up blushing because of it. She laughed at this, not knowing why she did. Maybe she was actually trying to make fun of him...? She was scared that he was going to be upset about her laughing at him, but... he didn't. He laughed as well, surprising her. He had a nice laugh that just suited him... which only continued to make her go deeper in her spiral of love for him. She smiled at him, happy to see him. She didn't know why, and neither did he.

* * *

The girl sighed, trying to break the tension, "I'm Aurora. What's your name?"

Aurora. A beautiful name for an angel like her. An amazing, fascinating, and intriguing angel. He liked it.

* * *

He smiled at her, "I'm Will."

"That's a nice name," She admitted.

The name seemed to fit him, but she had no idea why. She hoped to figure out why in the future... if they had a future together, that is. She had no idea, so she just enjoyed making small talk with him, trying to get to know him.

* * *

Mason and Star peeked at the duo through the door, smiling at them.

"Even if they end up together, Will is still both of ours. You can keep Aurora," Star sighed.

Mason nodded, "I'll agree. However, what are we going to do now? What if his older brother finds us?"

"I'm not sure he can. Even if he could, there's plenty for us to use against him. We could use all five of them against him. I'd love to see him fight his own little brother." Star giggled, "Much more, his little brother who hates him for leaving him behind. We have to make sure all five of them can fight for when he tries to get them, because we know he WILL try. So... we should train them before then. Train them and make sure that they don't know anything about their past with him. It took me a while to make that potion work, you know. I've worked on it for weeks, and I'd hate to see it go to waste. Both of those potions took very long to work and succeed with, making the desired effect... but, I managed to do it. So... we have to train them."

Mason sighed, "That is true, he could. I suppose we should learn them how to fight, but also make sure that all five are obedient to us at all times, if you know what I mean, dearest sister."

"I know what you mean, brother dearest, but.. are sure those younger ones would be safe to make obedient?" Star asked.

Mason nodded, "We have to, dearest sister. Either do it that way, or by physical scarring... but you know what happened to Will when we did that last time. He seems a lot better, like he was before, but I have no idea. I'm not sure it matters."

"It probably doesn't, dearest brother. We just have to make sure that they don't spend too much time together," Star admitted.

Mason sighed, "I suppose so."

* * *

Ford sighed, "Well... I had put a location device in those syringes, as well as stuff to monitor your heartbeat, and stuff. So... I could probably find his location."

"You made a liquified location device...?" Bill asked, baffled.

Ford nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Okay, first of all, that's smart. Second of all, you're a stalker. Third of all, why didn't you tell us this in the first place?!"


	21. Chapter 21 - The Rescue

Previously...

Ford sighed, "Well... I had put a location device in those syringes, as well as stuff to monitor your heartbeat, and stuff. So... I could probably find his location."

"You made a liquified location device...?" Bill asked, baffled.

Ford nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Okay, first of all, that's smart. Second of all, you're a stalker. Third of all, why didn't you tell us this in the first place?!"

* * *

Ford scowled, "Because you were busy with Mabel upstairs."

"Hmp. We didn't do anything that bad," He scowled.

Ford snickered, "I'd disagree. So, god help me, if she... forget it."

"Fine. Can you track down Will's location or not? I'm sure he was put in the same place as the kids," He grumbled.

Ford sighed, pulling out his laptop, "Yes, I can. Let's see... they're not far from here. They're in a bunker that is in Gravity Falls, probably because of the barrier. They probably figured that since you couldn't cross the barrier, neither could Will or the kids."

"That's understandable. So... how are we going to get him?" He asked.

Ford smiled, "Well, I'm sure you could just stop time and get them. Nobody will move except for the ones you choose."

"Then, I'll choose for nobody to move, so that I can get the quickly. I'd contact River, but... something seems to be interfering for some reason. I don't want to know what they did to them," He scowled.

Ford nodded, "Then, stop time."

* * *

"Stop." He sighed, putting his hand in a stop motion, before the colors drained from the walls, "Do the colors ALWAYS have to drain from everywhere when I stop time? It's ridiculous and reminds me of home. I hate it. Never mind, not what I should be thinking about right now. At least nobody will know what I'm saying... besides the readers, of course." He turned towards some sort of glass wall, and began to smile, "What? You didn't think I knew that people were watching my every move? Besides, there's someone writing my every move. Stop that. Stop. ... fine. I don't think they care about it. They have a blank expression on their face while they're writing. They can't type correctly, either. Using only your left pointer finger and thumbs are dumb!" He scowled, "Yep. Keep doing that. Write every godd*** thing I say... Great. I hate you, writer. Yep. I hate you. I hate the fact that you're typing everything I say, thinking of everything I will say, and most of all... Making Will and the kids suffer. Okay, stop using just your left pointer finger and right thumb to type, it's dumb! It's useless! It won't do anything, even though you apparently are a fast writer! Yep. You're favorite character from the stupid show is yelling at you that he hates you, and you don't give a s***. Geez, writer. Are you a heartless b******? Because that's what I'm seeing. Fine. I don't care. I need to stop talking to this dumb wall... because someone will be looking at me and think I'm nuts. Well... more nuts than I already am. Heh."

* * *

He shook his head, heading towards the bunker. He easily opened the door, taking the five out of there, and also Blaze. He dragged all of them back to the shack, making sure to take away the potion that was in their bloodstreams. He didn't know what else to do, so he waited for them to wake up, forgetting completely that he had stopped time. It took a few seconds (not really) for him to remember, before unfreezing time. Ford breathed in a sigh of relief, looking at the triplets and also Will and Aurora. They both blushed, looking down at the floor. Both him and Ford were extremely confused as to why. The triplets hugged him, happily.

He smiled at them, before looking over at Will and Aurora, "You two alright?"

"Yeah... we're alright..." Will admitted.

Aurora looked over at Will, "Honestly, I couldn't care less. You still love cute to me."

"Wait... you think that... my little brother... your uncle... is cute?" He asked, confused.

Aurora nodded, before looking down in shame, "Yes..."

"... I don't mind, really. I mean, Dipper is Ford's great nephew, so... I don't mind," He snickered.

Aurora looked up, her eyes widened in surprise, "Wait... what? You don't mind?"

"Again, Dipper's Ford's great nephew, so... I don't mind," He smiled.

Aurora gasped, hugging him happily, "Thank you, Father! Thank you!"

"What happened to the princess who hates hugs?" He asked, grinning.

Aurora gulped, backing away, "I... Sorry..."

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. Besides, there's plenty of stuff to do for now, but we should lay low for a few days, since Star and Mason are still around. More specifically, Will. So... I'll be by Will at all times, making sure that he's protected," He sighed.

Will looked up at him, "Okay..."

"So... can we please sleep, considering everything that's happened?" Dipper asked.

He nodded, "Yes, of course. You can."

"What are you two going to do, since you can't sleep?" Aurora asked.

He grinned, "I have a few ideas."

Will gulped.

* * *

Mason and Star scowled.

"This is just great. We get him back, and then he's taken away from us in the blink of an eye! There's something else in play here..." Mason scowled, pacing around the room.

Star sighed, "I know. I just don't know what."

"It's that older brother of his. That's what it is. He's more powerful than Will, and both of us," Mason growled in anger.

Star smiled, "What about _him_?"

"I'm not sure about that... maybe. You want to go tell _him_ what's happened? Maybe _he_ could have some ideas as to what we should do next," Mason sighed.

Star nodded, "Of course. _He'll_ probably know what to do with our little demon problem."

"It's not just one demon, dearest sister. There's six in that house. Three of them know how to use their magic, while the other three are too young to know how to use it. We tried to get them, but still didn't do anything," Mason grumbled, frustrated.

Star grinned, "What if... we just go after the two stronger ones? Will isn't that strong, but... his older brother... and Aurora..."

"Maybe. Let's talk to _him_ first."


	22. Chapter 22 - The Reminder

Previously...

Star grinned, "What if... we just go after the two stronger ones? Will isn't that strong, but... his older brother... and Aurora..."

"Maybe. Let's talk to _him_ first."

* * *

"... So, that's everything that's happened," Mason finished telling Stanford what had happened throughout the last few days.

Stanford smiled at the twins, "I'm impressed. However, after all of that... you still haven't gotten what is rightfully ours back?"

"No, Great Uncle Ford. His older brother always gets in the way," Star admitted.

Stanford looked as though he was in deep thought, before he responded, "Hmm... How are you two going to handle this?"

"We're going after the two stronger ones. Will's older brother, and Aurora, his older brother, and their Ford's, daughter," Mason admitted.

Stanford raised his eyebrow at this, "Their Ford, you say? Hmm... so... a half-demon... interesting..."

"Yes, it is. There's three other half-demons, but their weaker. Much weaker," Star smiled.

Stanford sighed, "Fine. The stronger two will have to do."

* * *

"Yes! It's getting closer to Halloween!" He shouted, happily.

Ford made a disgusted face, "What is wrong with you?"

"Everything is wrong with him," Will snickered.

He glared at Will, "Says the one who was a nervous crybaby eight years ago."

"Hey! That's mean!" Will pouted, "That was a low blow, and you know that! The Gleefuls are something to fear!"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. Star Boy's an idiot. He's been an idiot since nine years ago."

"What are you talking about?" Ford asked.

He sighed, "Gideon Gleeful."

"Ugh... He's the worst," Dipper grumbled.

He snickered, "Yet, he's part of the zodiac."

"True. ... what would that have done if it had worked, anyway?" Ford asked.

He and Will went silent.

Aurora looked down, "A number of things... nothing good. At least, to Father and Will."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that..." Will shivered.

* * *

"Okay, so... how do we do this?" Star asked.

Mason smiled, "Easy. We just wait for them to sleep, and then we'll get them."

"Fine."

And so, they waited. They waited where they were for a few hours, before getting the two and leaving for the bunker.

* * *

Stanford smiled at them, "Good. Now for the collars and chains."

Stanford put a yellow collar, handcuffs, and chains on both of them. The coldness of the collar on Aurora's neck woke her up fast.

"You. What do you want?" Aurora growled, feeling magic go through her veins because her anger.

Stanford grinned, "I understand that you're their Ford's daughter. However... that won't suit well for me. So... from now on, you're mine. You're mine and only mine."

"I am not your slave." She scowled, "I am not a toy."

Stanford laughed, "I would disagree, my love."

"You disgust me," She growled.

Stanford grinned, "Fine. You'll be mine soon enough. Come along, we have work to do."

"I am not your toy!" She shouted, "You're not going to force me into submission! That won't ever happen!"

Stanford grabbed her chain tight, letting him look her in the eyes, "Listen here, love. You're mine. I will force you, eventually. Now, come along, we have work to do."

"No. I'm not going with you," She growled.

Stanford walked off, her chain making her follow him, despite the threats that she gave him.

The twins laughed, looking down at Bill, who hadn't woken up yet.

"Well? How about we try to make him obedient immediately?" Mason asked.

Star nodded, "Of course."

"This will be fun."

* * *

Stanford finally stopped walking, Aurora growled at him, but he didn't seem to care. He pushed her into a chamber, before walking on the other side of the glass. She was banging on the glass, giving him death threats. He sat down in a swivel chair, before pressing a button. She seemed really adorable. She really thought that she could escape from him, but no. That's not the case. Besides, he needed her. Badly. However, he had to know somethings about her before then.

"What's your name?" He demanded.

She scowled, "F*** you."

"That's not an answer," He sighed.

She sighed, maybe she's just overreacting, there's nothing wrong with these people, right? Right?

She closed her eyes, "My name is Aurora Sky."

Aurora. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. He thought so.

"That's a beautiful name. My name's Stanford Gleeful," He smiled.

She sighed, "That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. How is he not awake yet?" Mason asked in frustration.

Star smiled, grabbing a bottle of water, before pouring it on top of Bill, making him yelp and get up.

He scowled at the two, "You two."

"Yes, hi. I'm-" "-Mason and Star, I know," He growled, interrupting Mason.

Star smiled, "Good. You know who we are."

"Yes, I know who you are." He scowled, "You caused Will to end up scared, nervous, and shy all the time."

Mason grinned, "Yes, we did. What are you going to do about it?"

"Stop," He sighed, putting his hand out in a stopping motion.

The colors drained from the walls, surprising Mason and Star. This had only happened once. When they had summoned Will for the first time. Yet, this man... knew how to control it.

Star smiled, "You're more interesting than I gave you credit for."

"Shut it, Star." He scowled, "Where's Aurora?"

Mason snickered, "Look for her yourself."

"Fine." He smiled, closing his eyes, "Down in the lab, in a containment area."

Star was surprised, "How'd you..."

"Echolocation." Mason gasped in awe, "God, I would want nothing more than to-" "-there will be time for that later, Mason. Now, show me where she is," He scowled, interrupting Mason.

Star scowled, "We aren't taking you to her."

"Do I have to remind you of the deal from eight years ago? I'm sure you suffered that much, however... but still. You have to listen to me, unless you want to be burned." He growled, "You've already made Willl burn two people. Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast. So... unless you want to be turned to ash in a second, then you have to show me where Aurora is."

The twins looked at each other, not sure what to do.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Many Questions of Ford

Previously...

The twins looked at each other, not sure what to do.

* * *

Mason smirked, "You can't do anything. Those chains and handcuffs restrict your magic."

"S***," He grumbled.

Star grinned, "Exactly. So... you're listening to us from now on. Come along, we have work to do. Important work."

"Fine," He scowled, following them to the lab.

* * *

"Well, Aurora, I have a question for you..." Stanford spoke up.

Aurora looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Well, obviously I want to run a few tests on both of you... and also asking you a bunch of questions. Would you allow me to do so?" Stanford asked.

Aurora nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Good. So... I have a lot of questions. I'll ask basic questions, and then more elaborate ones as we get to know each other," Stanford admitted, "as I'm sure that would be more comfortable than to be asked all these weird questions at once."

Aurora smiled, "Alright, ask away."

"Why don't you look 30? Who taught you magic? How long did it take you to learn magic? How does you power vary from your father's? What's your home like? What do you do in your spare time? Any hobbies? Have you reached your full magical potential? What colour is your magic? Can you leave Gravity Falls or Reverse Falls?" Stanford asked.

Aurora laughed, "Because I chose not to. Father did, of course. A few years. ... I don't exactly know. It's... organized and... green. I... mostly like to practice my magic and make dolls and stuffed animals out of thin air for poor kids. I also like to draw. My hobbies are probably makes dolls and stuffed animals. Not yet. A mixture of pink, green, yellow, blue, violet, orange and white. Yes, I can, but I prefer to stay nearby."

"Interesting. Do you think he could teach us magic?" Stanford asked.

He scowled, "Never."

"Never? Why not?" Stanford asked, confused.

He growled, "You hurt Will. I'm NEVER teaching someone who's evil."

"Yet, you were," Stanford pointed out.

He grabbed a syringe from the table, "That was nine years ago. Almost a decade ago. So, shut up. Shut up, or I'll stab you with the syringe."

* * *

"Fine. I'll try not to annoy you," Stanford backed, away.

Aurora smiled, "That's probably a good idea."

"Fine. I have some questions for you, as well," Stanford turned to look at him.

He sighed, "Fine. What are they?"

"... How'd you physically birth triplets? Can you ensure you have triplets again instead of another single child? Can we remake your body and its powers again? Is Aurora your first child? Do you actually have s3x before you get pregos or do you just do a spell? Can you get mabel pregos without a spell? What happens if we do the zodiac? What happens if we summon you but you don't show up? So you have to? Is it painful? How much older than Will are you? 10-100-1000 years? if our long is your short than it might be like a 5000 yr gap. What would you do to keep your Will and Dip safe? Would you stay here and be our slave? Is dipper the first human you've truly loved? What brought around your change of heart from 'raging party that will destroy the universe' to 'naw look at me with my boyfriend'? Why did you cast the spell to have the triplets if you didn't want them? Is there some ancient prophecy (like dipper dying or being corrupted) that you were trying to stop with an army of your own children? How are triangles born...?" Stanford asked.

He sighed, "That's a long story that I don't want to talk about. Yes. Yes. Yes... she is. Either, it doesn't matter. Yes. ... I don't want to talk about what would happen. Nothing, really. No. Not really. A few years, not many. 10 or so years, really. Not much of a difference. Even if you could hurt Will, he can't die. As for Dipper... it doesn't matter. He'll be reincarnated, and I'll know immediately. Never. No. ... I don't want to talk about that. ... I have my own reasons. Not yet. ... I'm not telling you about the birds and bees."

"Fair enough." Stanford sighed, "I don't want to know about the birds and the bees."


	24. Chapter 24 - The Rebuilding

Previously...

"Fair enough." Stanford sighed, "I don't want to know about the birds and the bees."

* * *

"Bill, can you leave the room for a moment? We'll know if you leave the house and try to escape," Stanford growled.

He nodded, leaving the room, "Sure... I'l just be outside the door..."

"Why did you listen to him?" Stanford asked, after a few minutes after he had left the room.

Mason sighed, "He threatened to turn us to ash. As useless as a threat that is, we still listened. He doesn't seem to care. I don't think he does."

"Hm... I think it's about time for him to have a rebuild, if you know what I mean," Stanford smiled.

Mason nodded, "Of course. I'll start that right away."

"Star, you can do what you want for now. You can help Mason if you want." Stanford grinned, "Just... don't bother me for the next few hours or so."

Star nodded, "Of course, Great Uncle Ford. Come on, Mason. We need to get ready for the rebuilding."

"I know, dearest sister. I'll get the patient," Mason smiled.

Both the twins left the room. Star, to prep the area, and Mason, to get him.

The only ones left in the room afterwards were Stanford and Aurora.

Stanford turned over to her, "I'm sure we can get to know each other more."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

Stanford smiled, "Because I'm expecting both of you to stay here for a very long time. So... we might as well get used to each other, and get to know each other. I'll be nice about this at the moment, but I'll be more forceful if you refuse."

"I... don't want to agree with this," She gulped.

Stanford laughed, "Then, I'll have to force you."

* * *

"What do you want?" He scowled, from his spot across from the door, looking up at Mason.

Mason smiled, looking down at him, "I'm here to get you."

"For what?" He asked, confused.

Mason giggled, "Rebuilding."

He gulped, remembering what Will had relayed to him about what rebuilding was and how bad it was. He thought about it for a moment. He still followed Mason, hoping that he could handle it. They eventually reached a metal table with restraints.

"This is the room. Don't worry, it won't take long, or hurt at all. All you have to do is lay down on the table. We'll do the rest," Mason grinned.

He shook his head, "I'm not trusting you. It'll take a long time, and it will hurt a lot. A huge bunch of pain, but... that won't matter to me. Pain is hilarious. This isn't as simple as you're making it seem. This must be how you normally get people to do this. Especially since their people from your shows and trust you very much. Of course, afterwards, they keep quiet. The only reason they do so, is because of fear. You mess with them, experiment with them. You make them run from you, but they still say quiet. Not everyone goes to your shows. However, Pacifica and Gideon won't ever again... because you made Will kill them. What would their parents say? They've been killed by a demon. To them, it'd be dumb. More of, Stanford Gleeful's great nephew and niece are at the start of the problem, you know. Taking two demons... one only half demon. No wonder you'd want to experiment on us. Stanford Gleeful is only doing it differently. This is how you usually do it. It's physically, mentally, and emotionally scarring to most people. All this will be to me, is amusing. This won't matter eventually. You'll all die eventually, and then it'll be in the past... but still, I'm not trusting you."

"You have to trust me," Mason smiled, "or... I'll force you."

He snickered, "Oh, no! You're forcing me to trust you! I honestly don't care."

"Fine. I'll just force you, then."

* * *

"I'm really worried for them," Will admitted, looking over at Ford.

Ford sighed, "Why?"

"What if the Gleeful's got them?" Will asked, worried.

Ford nodded, "I don't want to know."

"I don't want to know either. Especially if they decided to rebuild Bill..." Will bit his lip.

Ford was confused, "Rebuild? What's that?"

"It's a surgical procedure that is really bad," Will sighed.

Ford frowned, "How bad?"

"Well, first of all, they make you wide awake during it. You can feel everything they do to you, and it's excruciatingly painful. You can't help, but scream the entire time. It's terrifying... especially since it's done by Mason and Star," Will looked down.

Ford bit his lip, "What exactly happens during it?"

"... bad things... really, really, really bad things... its horrible and painful. It's a literal nightmare that you can't get away from or avoid. it's mostly done to examine your insides, and takes a long time to do. A few hours, to a few weeks at the most. They'll take small bits of your organs out so they can keep them. They'll put poisons through your bloodstream and see what they do to you, and gradually drain your blood at the same time until the only thing in your veins is poisons. They'll leave you there for a while, after finding ways to stop the wounds from healing over time. After a few days, they'll come back and see what the poisons did, comparing your organs to the samples they had taken at the start of the experiment. Then, they'll replace different organs with different objects, seeing what it does to the body over time. Once it's all over, they'll let the wounds finally heal, and wait until the body finishes healing itself. After that, they make sure to warn you to not go against them and their orders. After all the pain, you can't help, but agree not to go against them. You just hope that you'd never experience something that bad again," Will explained, tears falling down his face.

Ford pulled him into a hug, "Hey, it's alright, Will. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"... but, Bill's gone... and... I don't want them to hurt him..." Will frowned, tears still falling.

Ford sighed, "We'll get him back, I promise."


	25. Chapter 25 - The Samples

Previously...

Ford pulled him into a hug, "Hey, it's alright, Will. Nobody's going to hurt you."

"... but, Bill's gone... and... I don't want them to hurt him..." Will frowned, tears still falling.

Ford sighed, "We'll get him back, I promise."

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

"Are you okay, Ford?" Luna asked.

Cosmo frowned, "Are you okay, Will?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Ford smiled at the triplets, trying to reassure them that nothing was wrong.

River looked down, "Where's Father?"

"... He's just busy with some of his friends," Will smiled.

Luna giggled, "Pinkie?"

"Huh?" Will was confused, before figuring out which one of his older brother's friends that she was talking about, "Yeah, Pinkie..."

Cosmo smiled, "Pinkie was nice!"

"Yeah, 'Nica really is nice." Will smiled, "Anyhow... what do you three want to be for Halloween?"

River grinned, "We want to be Frisk, Flowey, and Chara from Upperstory!"

"Why don't we all just go with one theme? That way we can all match and go together once Halloween comes around," Will suggested.

Luna nodded, "Okay! What do you want to do, Will?"

"Henry Patter," Will grinned, happily.

Cosmo gasped, "I've heard of Henry Patter! It's so cool! Who do you want to be?"

"Well, I wanted to be a Ravenclaw, because my color is blue. Bill could be a Hufflepuff, because his color is yellow," Will smiled.

Ford sighed, "That's not how it works. It's based more around your traits. Like, if your brave and adventurous you're a Gryffindor. If you're kind and naive, you're a Hufflepuff. If you're smart and courageous, you're a Ravenclaw... and, if you're cunning and sneaky, you're Sytherin."

"Or... we could do Upperstory!" The triplets smiled at each other.

Ford smiled, "I think I've heard of it. It's really interesting, isn't it?"

"Yeah! There's Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Asriel, Frisk, Chara, Flowey, Alphys, and Undyne!" River grinned.

Ford sighed, "Do you think you could fit us to each character?"

"Yeah! The three of us can be Frisk, Chara, and Flowey! Will can be Asriel! Bill can be a boy Undyne! You can be a boy Alphys! Stan can be Papyrus! Aurora can be a girl Asgore! Dipper can be Sans, and Mabel can be Toriel!" Luna exclaimed, happily.

* * *

Mason walked into the room, "We're done here. You can go see Ford. I'm sure he has a lot more questions. We gave him the samples that we took from both of you, and... he has plenty of questions about them."

"Finally. Of course he does." He grumbled, getting off the table and opening the door to where Stanford and Aurora were. Stanford had Aurora cornered, and was kissing her. He scowled, "What the h*** are you doing with my Ford's daughter, you sick b******?!"

"What I should be doing." Stanford responded, before continuing to passionately kiss Aurora, "Besides, she's mine."

He growled, "She's MY daughter. She's nobody's. She's her own person."

"Yet, here we are, and she's mine," Stanford growled.

He scowled, "She's never going to be yours. Aurora... step away from him."

"But..." Aurora couldn't finish, as Stanford kissed her again.

He sighed, walking over to them, and kicked Stanford in the back, which only made them get closer. He reached into his back pocket, taking out a knife, and put it against Stanford's neck, "Leave. My. Daughter. Alone."

"Father..." Aurora gulped.

He glared at her, "Not now, Aurora."

"If you do this... Aurora will never forgive you. Not only that, but Mason and Star will go after you." Stanford snickered, "So... is it worth it? Is it worth it to have your oldest child hate you?"

He sighed, releasing the knife from Stanford's neck, "Fine. Just... I better not catch you kissing, or doing worse, to her."

"Fine. Anyway, I called you here to talk about something," Stanford smiled.

He looked over at Aurora, "What is it?"

"I have a lot of samples from working over the years." Stanford admitted, grabbing three small boxes, one of which had a lot of items in it, while the other two didn't have much, "Lots of samples. However... the difference the three blood samples had from human blood samples was interesting. Two of them matched closely, but the third... was partly like human blood samples, and partly like the other two. I also had them extract ten eggs from each of them, making thirty eggs in total, interestingly enough. I'm preserving them for later, but... I'm not sure how much longer I can wait to use them. One thing that Mason and Star said that they noticed, was that... the hybrid had a specific amount of eggs. The other two, seemed to be infinite."

"Are you going to eat the eggs?" He asked in disgust.

Stanford laughed, "No, quite the contrary. I'm going to fertilize and grow them... although I'm sure the eggs would be tasty."

"You sick f***," He growled.

Stanford sighed, "As for the blood samples... I'll need more of them to know everything they do. I already know what many poisons do to it, but... I want to see if there's anything magical about the blood. However, I'll soon have many more test subjects, and then I'll only need you both to make more."

"You are not experimenting on them," He scowled.

Stanford smiled, "You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Good luck, then. Don't ask me what's wrong with them if they turn out blind, deaf, or mute," He growled, walking off.

Aurora frowned, "Father..."

"Don't worry about him, Aurora. He'll get over it eventually."


	26. Chapter 26 - The Realization

Previously...

"Good luck, then. Don't ask me what's wrong with them if they turn out blind, deaf, or mute," He growled, walking off.

Aurora frowned, "Father..."

"Don't worry about him, Aurora. He'll get over it eventually."

* * *

Aurora turned to face Stanford, "Yeah, I hope so..."

* * *

He scowled, "Turning her against me... thanks a lot, Stanford Gleeful, you a******. It doesn't matter. All I need to a paper, some pencils or pens, and then I could write some symbols and contact someone with them... but I don't know who. Probably Will. He's dealt with them more than anyone else. Pacifica Southeast and Gideon Pines are gone... but I could bring them back. However, I'm not sure I can with these chains on me... So, Will is the best person to get in contact with at the moment."

"Are you trying to find some way to escape?" Mason asked, walking over to him.

He snickered, "No."

"Good. Besides, you're mine," Mason grinned, pushing him against the wall, before he started to kiss him.

He scowled, "No, I'm not. I know what you want, and you aren't getting it."

"Oh, but I can force you into it," Mason laughed, kissing him again.

He snickered, "How will you do that?"

"Well, I could threaten you for one thing, among other things. Besides, I'm what you wish your Dipper was like," Mason grinned, kissing him once more.

He scowled, pushing him away, "I don't think so."

"You're in denial. Adorable. Yet, that's not going to keep me away, my love."

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER...

* * *

Will sighed, looking over at Mabel, "You alright?"

"No... something's wrong," Mabel sighed.

Will scowled, "I f****** swear, if he... you know what? Forget it. I'll cuss him out later."

"Geez! Why are you so mad?" Mabel asked, "You never curse, Will. So... why are you?"

Will sighed, "There's a lot of things you don't know about either of us. Even more so, me. Yes, we did talk some 8 years ago, but that was still 8 years ago. So, if he did what I think he did, I'm going to f****** murder him."

"What do you think he did?" Mabel asked.

Will snickered, "Well... I think he did something bad."

"Is what he did a crime to you guys?" Mabel asked, curiously.

Will glared at her, "Breeding isn't a crime anywhere, Mabel."

"Wait... so you're saying. No. Please no. As much as I'd like that, I don't. I don't want to do this," Mabel frowned.

Will sighed, "Neither of us have a choice, of course..."

"Wait... you can... but... what?" Mabel was confused.

Will laughed, "Yeah, it's... complicated. Let's just put at that and not explore any further."

"I'll be alright with that." Mabel agreed, but frowned afterwards, "Can you explain why?"

Will rolled his eyes, smiling, "Different anatomy. That's as much as I'm saying, because this is already an uncomfortable situation and conversation."

"So... wait... what about Dipper?" Mabel asked.

Will frowned, "Dipper's the lucky one, I'm afraid."

"I want to punch him in the face," Mabel grumbled.

Will snickered, "He'd probably not like that. I'll do that for you. He wouldn't dare hurt me at all."

"Yeah, but... this..." Mabel frowned.

Will sighed, "That's different. I'm still cussing him out."

"Neither of you would hurt the other..." Mabel realized aloud.

Will nodded, "Not on purpose, at least... most of the time. Because I'm the younger one of the two of us, I can hurt him. Although, that's usually done in a playful manner. Not that it exactly matters... as you probably already know."

"Yeah, we know. Dipper had to go to the hospital after that day of the puppet show." Mabel shivered, "That note was freaky, though."

Will snickered, "Of course it was."

"So... Wait... how do you know if your a boy or a girl, then?" Mabel asked, confused.

Will smiled, "Oh, that's easy. It's more of your name. So... his is obviously a boy's name. However, mine is different than most."

"Why?" Mabel asked.

Will snickered, "Well, Will could go two ways. It could be William, for a boy... or, Willow, for a girl."

"Oh. That's... interesting," Mabel mumbled.

Will snickered, "It is kinda interesting. Actually... River and Cosmo could be girl or boy names."

"Wow. I can see why, but... wow," Mabel was in awe.

Will smiled, "Any other questions?"

"Um... do you, like, choose a person per a century to... you know, date?" Mabel asked.

Will sighed, "Mostly, yes. I do. He... prefers to choose many... if you haven't noticed."

"So... have you chosen yours?" Mabel asked, curiously, grinning.

Will admitted, "Yes, I have."

"Who is it? I want to meet them!" Mabel asked, excitedly.

Will laughed, "You love romantic stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do..." Mabel admitted, looking down.

Will smiled, "Okay... so... I'm assuming your dream date would be romantic as h***?

"Yes. A candlelight dinner, roses on the floor, steak and vegetables, and wine on a hill, watching the sunset," Mabel sighed.

Will snickered, making a mental note about her dream date for later, "That sounds wonderful."


	27. Chapter 27 - Mabel's Secret Admirer

Previously...

Will smiled, "Okay... so... I'm assuming your dream date would be romantic as h***?

"Yes. A candlelight dinner, roses on the floor, steak and vegetables, and wine on a hill, watching the sunset," Mabel sighed.

Will snickered, making a mental note about her dream date for later, "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

"Yeah, it is..." Mabel looked down.

* * *

A few hours later...

* * *

Mabel walked into her room for some more yarn to make a sweater with, when she noticed a sparkly pink envelope on her bed, with a bowl of sparkles next to it. She gasped, picking up the envelope, and opening it.

She read the letter aloud.

* * *

Dear Mabel,

I have always wondered about you. How you stayed enthusiastic throughout the problems of life. How everything magical seemed to go over to both of you, like you and Dipper are magnets. Yet, you've really helped me with my problems, which I have a lot of, even you never realized it. If anything, everything seems to go wrong for me. Both for me, and the only family I have left. Even though, they still stay positive, and... it's a little annoying. They'd always tell me everything, until... I left for a few years. Yet, once I returned, I met you and Dipper. You were so nice to me, it was amazing. I was terrified of you, but... I liked you. Your positivity was unbelievable. It fascinated me to no end. You're still nice to me, and you were careful with what you said when they told you what I'd been through. I was grateful for it. So... what I wanted to tell you, is that you're beautiful and... I love you. I'll... make you a dress and leave it in your room in an hour. I'll pick you up for your dream date thirty minutes afterwards. I hope you'll be happy about knowing this. Oh, and... by the way... the bowl of sparkles has two rings in it. It's... important. I'll explain on the date, so you should take them.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer.

* * *

She squealed, running to Dipper's room, after taking out the rings, putting them in her pocket, "Dipper! DIPPER! Someone asked me out!"

"What? Someone asked you out? Why?" Dipper asked, sitting on his bed.

She grinned, "I don't know, but it's amazing, and I can't wait, and... and... yes! I finally get my dream date!"

"Do you know who it is?" Dipper asked.

She giggled, "No! It just says that they're my secret admirer!"

"Hmmm... can I see the letter?" Dipper asked.

She smiled, "Sure. Let's see what you make of it."

"Hmm... Well, they seem to really admire you. They have an older sibling, as they really care a lot about your admirer. I wonder what the rings do," Dipper mumbled.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm curious as to what the rings will do. I'm sure I'll find out in an hour and thirty minutes."

* * *

An hour later...

* * *

Mabel looked at the sparkly pink dress, made out of purely sprinkles and sparkles, gasping, "How did someone make this?"

It took her around 25 minutes to figure out how to fit in the dress, and by that time, Dipper was banging on the door, telling her that she had five minutes before her date.

Mabel opened the door, the dress surprising Dipper, as he spoke, "Wow, sis. Whoever you admirer is, they must know a lot about you... which is a little scary. They also might as well be rich. I bet there's about a million or so sprinkles and sparkles on the dress."

"It's amazing, isn't it? ...and this is only our first date! I wonder what else they'll give me!" Mabel grinned, twirling around in the dress, for Dipper to see.

Dipper sighed, "You have a few seconds."

"I know," Mabel smiled.

Dipper gulped, "Mabel... there's someone behind you."

Mabel turned around, smiling, "Hi! Are you my secret admirer?"

"Yes, that's me. I hope you like the dress," They looked down at the floor.

Mabel nodded, twirling around in it, "I love it!"

"You do look wonderful in it, Mabel," They admitted, watching her twirl.

Mabel grinned, "Thank you so much!"

"I'm assuming you have the rings?" They asked.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, I have them."

"Good. We'll need them." They sighed, "We need to get going."

Mabel nodded, taking their hand, as they walked away. They walked for a while, before getting to a hill. On the hill, was a table with wine, steak, vegetables, and a candle. She gasped, sitting down on the left side of the table, making them sit on the other side. They both ate in quiet, until Mabel couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your name?" She blurted out.

They held up their finger, signaling for her to wait for them to finish eating, before they looked down, "I knew you were going to ask that first. I'm not tell you... yet. You'll find out by the end of this. You can call me Blue for now."

"Aww... why can't I just call you mine?" She asked.

They laughed, "That works too."

"Okay... Blue... so, what's your favorite color?" She asked, curiously.

Blue sighed, "Blue, obviously. You?"

"Pink, but I think you know that," She giggled.

Blue snickered, "Yeah, I know that. I don't think you mind that I know a lot about you."

"No, I don't. I've already dealt with others knowing a lot about me," She smiled.

Blue adjusted their mask, letting her see their mouth, they smiled, "I bet. In a place like this... that's bound to happen. You want to say something, but your holding back. What is it? You can tell me. I won't tell."

"Well... there's this guy I like, but... my brother's dating his brother, so... I don't know. Because of it, I don't think it'd be right," She looked down.

Blue laughed, "Hey, look at me. It's alright. I'm having the same problem. Although, it's a girl I like."

"... Hey, Uh... I think I want to go... it was nice to see you, though... could you at least tell me your name?" She asked, getting up, after she was finished.

Blue frowned, "Sit down, Mabel. There's only last thing I want to do."

"... I don't like the sound of that," She admitted.

Blue nodded, "I know. It's important, though..."

"Why?" She asked.

Blue looked down, "Well... I'm... not exactly human, which is kind of why I'm hiding my face... I don't want to scare you, or freak you out, so... I put a mask over my face. So... Incase you... die... I'm having you wear the ring, so that... I'll be able to find you... in your next life... and you'll be guaranteed many more future lives... but, of course, not in the same form, and you won't remember anything from your past lives... but I'll know. I'll know when you've been brought back. My older brother's already done it many generations ago with his soulmate, and... I'm doing it with mine right now."

"So... I'm your soulmate?" She gasped, "You're not human? What are you?"

Blue sighed, "Yes... you are. I'm sure of it. No, I'm not... but you already know this about me. You already know this, too..."

"Fine. I'll... put it on. So... can you tell me your name after I put the ring on?" She asked.

Blue nodded, "Of course."

"Okay..." She put the ring on, examining it, "It's pretty... so, who are you?"

Blue took his mask off, before looking up at her, frowning, "I'm sorry, Mabel..."

* * *

"Will? What? Why are you...? Oh. Ohhhh." She gulped.

Will sighed, shaking his head, causing his short hair to go in his face, "Yes, it's me... it's been me this entire time... and I'm still sorry."

"Wait... How'd you make this dress, then?" She asked, confused.

Will smiled. "Magic," He snickered, letting little bits of yellow balls of light move in his hand.

She gasped, "Wow. That's... amazing. ... why are you sorry?"

"... because... if the Gleeful's find out about... us... then they'll go after you, to get revenge on me escaping. That's probably part of why they took Bill..." Will explained, biting his lip.

She frowned, "Would teaching me magic do anything to help?"

"... Maybe. They don't have their mystical amulets, so... they don't have any of their own magic... not that mystical amulets gave did much... so, maybe..." He admitted, "We can start tomorrow. Near noon. You can bring Dipper along, too... and Ford. Ford probably knows a bit, from him, but... I'm not sure."

She nodded, getting up, "Okay..."

"Oh, and Mabel? There's... another thing," He looked down, getting up, walking over to her.

She frowned, "What now?"

"I love you," He admitted, before kissing her during sundown.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Anger

She frowned, "Would teaching me magic do anything to help?"

"... Maybe. They don't have their mystical amulets, so... they don't have any of their own magic... so, maybe..." He admitted, "We can start tomorrow. Near noon. You can bring Dipper along, too... and Ford. Ford probably knows a bit, from him, but... I'm not sure."

She nodded, getting up, "Okay..."

...

* * *

Mabel laid down on her bed, just looking at the ceiling blushing. Dipper was on his bed, just reading a book. She was being so quiet, it took him a few minutes to realize she was there.

He bookmarked the page, and looked over at her, "So... how'd your date go? Did you find out who your admirer was?"

"It went perfect... and... we kissed..." She grinned, happily.

He smiled, "Good. So... who was it? Who was your admirer?"

"Will," She sighed, happily.

He was surprised, "Will? You're talking about someone else named Will, right? Not the light blue haired shy boy that is living in our house? The boy, that's my boyfriend's brother?"

"Yeah, Will. No, I'm not. Yes, him. Yes," She sat up, looking over at Dipper.

He sighed, "Mabel... Bill's going to kill both of you."

"Then, he'll kill not only his brother, his, hopefully, soon to be sister-in-law, but his kids," She grumbled.

His eyes widened, "Wait... both of you are... what? But Will's..."

"A guy, I know. Yes, both of us. He only said that it was because they had a different anatomy from us, and then left it at that," She admitted, "as neither of us wanted to discuss anymore of that... uncomfortable and awkward topic."

He laid back down on his bed, "I can imagine."

"Anyway... goodnight, Dipper."

"Goodnight, Mabel."

* * *

"Aurora, get up..." He mumbled, pushing her.

She frowned, "Dad..."

"Aurora, we need to get out of here," He grumbled.

She frowned, "You're just not being nice... their really nice if you get to know them."

"Aurora, they're brainwashing you. You should be better than this," He sighed.

She shook her head, "No, I want to stay here."

"Fine." He growled, taking the chains, collar, and handcuffs off easily, "Let's go."

She frowned, "No."

"Aurora, we're going," He growled, grabbing her hand, running out of the house, towards the shack.

Aurora whined the entire time, wanting to go back. He didn't care, as he was making her continue going towards the shack. Once they got to the shack, however... Will opened the door and he was blushing.

He was confused, "You alright?"

"No. Of course not, you a******! Both me AND Mabel?! Are you f****** insane?!" Will scowled, "Mabel didn't want to do this s***, but she has to, because of your f****** mistake! Are you f****** proud of yourself, you heartless a******?!"

He backed away, "I get it, you're mad. Look, these past few days have been bad for both of us. She wants to go back, because she likes your Ford... which I think is practically insane. As for me... I've been trying to escape the advances of Mason."

"Mason... likes you? Why?" Will asked, after calming down.

He sighed, "I don't know, but... I'm hoping that Mason and Stanford, your Ford, haven't... succeed in... breeding... with both of us."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Will admitted.

He looked down, "We've also lost ten eggs each, between the three of us. It wouldn't really matter, even though it does, to the two of us... but, Aurora has a specific amount..."

"... They took them, didn't they? They're going to use them against us, aren't they? Great... this is EXACTLY what we need. Halloween is soon, so... why must this happen now?" Will grumbled.

He sighed, "Because they hate us so much."

"Yet, they outsmart us every time. I don't need this right now," Will sighed.

He snickered, "Neither of us probably need it. We just need to be careful with Aurora and Mabel. You know how these things go."

"So do you," Will smiled.

He sighed, "Unfortunately so."

"I told Mabel I was going to cuss you out for this. She told me that she wanted to punch you in the face," Will laughed.

He smiled, "Yeah, because THAT will go soooo well!"

"No, it wouldn't. I told her that you won't like that... so she made me promise that I'd do it for her," Will grinned.

He snickered, "Of course, that's a lie. You wouldn't hurt me, and I wouldn't hurt you."

"Exactly," Will smiled, letting them both inside.

He sighed, "Well, since it's really late, I suppose we should all go to bed."

"You mean Aurora, right? You're not actually going to force yourself to sleep?" Will asked.

He snickered, "Just because I'm never tired, or ever have to sleep, doesn't mean I want to. So... yes, I am going to."

"Alright... good luck with that."

* * *

He stared at the pink surroundings of the dream, before noticing a pink creature on a pink cloud, "Okay, Alex... what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked in eight years, and... I just wanted to see what's been going on," Alex spoke up.

He scowled, "The only reason you're here is because of giving me a warning or something else like that. So... get to the point."

"Alright, don't be so demanding, Cipher. I'd understand why, but still. The Gleeful's have all of their journals. All three of them. If all six were held by those three, it would definitely bring the end of life itself. Everything, besides us and the two with rings, would cease to exist," Alex frowned.

He sighed, "Two with rings? I know Dipper has mine, but... who has Will's? We're the only two that have them."

"Yes, two. Mabel has his," Alex revealed.

He looked down, breathing in and out, before looked back at Alex, "I guess it won't matter eventually."

"No, it won't. Besides, Mason doesn't remember when you gave yours to him," Alex admitted.

He nodded, "I know. I was surprised when the pull was from Piedmont, as I couldn't go there. Once he went here for his first summer, though, I realized why that was."

"Bill, I made a mistake... and now I'm close to paying for it, so... I have to do something, and... I'm warning you about it now," Alex admitted.

He sighed, "What is it, Alex?"

"Everything will crumble if I don't have someone to make chaos. Someone will have to take your place for that. So... this might be one of the last times I contact you," Alex sighed.

He frowned, "Who's taking my place?"

"Will."


	29. Chapter 29 - The Questions from Mabel

Previously...

She frowned, "Would teaching me magic do anything to help?"

"... Maybe. They don't have their mystical amulets, so... they don't have any of their own magic... so, maybe..." He admitted, "We can start tomorrow. Near noon. You can bring Dipper along, too... and Ford. Ford probably knows a bit, from him, but... I'm not sure."

She nodded, getting up, "Okay..."

...

"Bill, I made a mistake... and now I'm close to paying for it, so... I have to do something, and... I'm warning you about it now," Alex admitted.

He sighed, "What is it, Alex?"

"Everything will crumble if I don't have someone to make chaos. Someone will have to take your place for that. So... this might be one of the last times I contact you," Alex sighed.

He frowned, "Who?"

"Will."

* * *

He screamed, waking up.

He frowned, calling out, "Dipper?! Mabel?! Blue?! Anyone up?!"

Five people ran into the room, tackling him onto the floor. He yelped in shock, looking at the array of brown hair, spotting only one head of blonde hair. He sighed, realizing who all of them were.

"Darn it Goldie, can't you stay out of chaos for one minute?!" Dipper shouted, once everyone had stopped hugging him.

He laughed, "Can't help it, Pinetree. The chaos loves me~"

"Yeah, well... I love you more than the stupid chaos does!" Dipper's face went red after saying that.

Mabel grinned, "Anyway... since you've gone, this girl had a date, that actually went amazing! We kissed and everything!"

"Who?" He asked, smirking.

Mabel sighed, "Well, that was-" "-You already know, don't you?" Dipper interrupted his twin.

He laughed, "Sharp as always, Pinetree. Yes, I know that you went on a date with Will. I know he kissed you. Honestly, I'm kinda proud of him. He actually asked a girl on a date. What are the odds? Besides, you got the ring, so... he doesn't have to do it ever again."

"The ring?" Dipper questioned in confusion, "What's that?"

He sighed, "It's a special ring. There's only four in existence. It ties people together, and their pretty much soulmates for all of eternity. It also allows one of them to have many more lives, and... every time, the other will know immediately when the first has come back to life. It feels like a pull. It's from the back of your head. It pulls you and your soulmate together, and eventually you will meet... and then the other will know when they've found them."

"Woah! That's so cool! Who was them?!" Mabel asked, excitedly.

He grinned, "Dipper got one many generations ago in a past life, you got one yesterday, and... both Will and I have had one since forever. We used to have both of them, before giving them to both of you."

"Wait... so, why don't I remember you giving the ring to me?" Dipper asked, confused.

He sighed, "Because remembering anything from a past life, especially since it was many past lives, is hard for anyone to do. So... you don't remember."

"What creature was Dipper and what was his name when you gave it to him?!" Mabel asked, always the sucker for romance.

He laughed, "A young girl named Maria."

"A girl?" Dipper gulped.

He smiled, "Yes, you were a girl."

"... did... you and her have any kids?" Mabel asked.

He shook his head, "No, she died before I could do anything..."

"How'd she die? What was she like?" Mabel asked.

He sighed, "Burning, because she talked to me so much, that... the other townsfolk thought that I was a demon, so... I had to make them think that she was the demon, not me. She was wonderful. Always kind, compassionate, and caring about everything."

"Sounds like you really liked her, err... Dipper, or whatever," Mabel smiled.

He nodded, "I still do. Amusingly, you remind me of her, Mabel. Yet, you're not her. That's Dipper's honor, not yours."

"Wow. Can we stop talking about romance for a moment? Please?" Dipper asked.

Mabel giggled, "Fine."

* * *

Mason and Star scowled, walking over to Stanford.

Mason sighed, "They've escaped."

"This isn't what we needed. Well, at least we still have some test subjects... hopefully soon, anyway," Stanford grumbled.

A voice called out from the darkness, "You're not hurting anyone."

That's the last thing they could hear, before pieces of styrofoam covered their mouths, knocking them out.

* * *

The next thing they saw was darkness. They soon realized that they were all tired to metal chairs, with metal chains. They could hear the swooshing as fire, as they realized the metal was getting hotter... someone had set the metal on fire. The fire was yellow. They could hear music playing, and they could make out the lyrics:

* * *

Long, long time ago

I had my own little show

Was a beautiful, loveable angel

But he took the spotlight, shining so bright

Left me to fade away

But honey, now the turn is mine

A devil made from heaven, Sent from above

Looks like Henry's got a little date, let's have some fun

We've got lots to do little errand boy

Come to me at cloud nine

To be the perfect Angel, some sin must be done

You told me what to do and what to say, I couldn't escape

You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray

But not anymore

I'm in control

I have the stage

You can't turn the page

Now all eyes on me

All eyes on me

Ba-da bap bap

Bap bap ba-doo ba duh

So many experiments, so many mistakes

But I'll go all the way till I'm in perfect shape

(First the worst, maybe thirds the charm)

So close, oh, I cannot wait

The demon won't taint me now, 'cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay

You said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away

You took away my future and my fame, but now that will change

Focus on me

I'll be all that they see

I'll make them sway

No, can't run away

Now all eyes on me

You don't know what it's like to drown away in a puddle of shame

You, yes you, made me insane

But not anymore

I'm in control

I have the stage

You can't turn the page

Now do as you're told

Focus on me

I'll be all that they see

I'll make them sway

No, can't run away

Now all eyes on me

Now all eyes on

All eyes on me

* * *

Someone was in the room with them, they realized, as they noticed light blue eyes in front of them, the only source of light. They heard the door lock, and then mumbling, "You're not hurting them again."


	30. Chapter 30 - The Codeword

Previously...

She frowned, "Would teaching me magic do anything to help?"

"... Maybe. They don't have their mystical amulets, so... they don't have any of their own magic... so, maybe..." He admitted, "We can start tomorrow. Near noon. You can bring Dipper along, too... and Ford. Ford probably knows a bit, from him, but... I'm not sure."

She nodded, getting up, "Okay..."

...

A voice called out from the darkness, "You're not hurting anyone."

That's the last thing they could hear, before pieces of styrofoam covered their mouths, knocking them out.

The next thing they saw was darkness. They soon realized that they were all tired to metal chairs, with metal chains. They could hear the swooshing as fire, as they realized the metal was getting hotter... someone had set the metal on fire. The fire was yellow.

...

Someone was in the room with them, they realized, as they noticed light blue eyes in front of them. They heard the door lock, and then mumbling, "You're not hurting them again."

* * *

"Well, look who it is. Will. I'm not surprised." Stanford laughed, "What do you want?"

Will smiled, "I'm mostly here for Mason, but... all three of you will do."

"Do for what?" Star asked, the burning chair already making them all feel hot.

Will laughed, "For an experiment. I wonder... what would you do if I enslaved you three, as you did to me? Would you try to run? It'd be adorable if you tried. I might as well wipe your minds from basic thoughts, so that you'd never disobey, but... I digress. You might as well keep some part of your humanity. I'm not a bad person, after all."

"What'd I do?" Mason asked, confused, "I didn't do anything especially bad."

Will grinned, "That's a secret."

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER...

* * *

Aurora frowned, looking over at him, "Why did you take me away from my love?"

"Aurora, Stanford is a horrible man. You shouldn't be with him. Besides, he's old, so... he'll probably die soon," He sighed.

Will walked over to them holding three chains, "Not yet, anyway."

"What did you do?! Stanford! Stanford, wake up!" Aurora shouted, shaking the old man.

Will sighed, "Nothing... yet. Relax Aurora, he's not dead... but he will be."

"Wha- No! You're not hurting him!" Aurora frowned.

Will looked down, "I know... I'm sorry... I can't exactly help it."

"What? Why?" Aurora asked.

He sighed, "That doesn't exactly matter to you."

"Okay..." Aurora sighed, not wanting to say anything else.

He pulled Will away from Aurora, having them be alone, he sighed," Just... try to hide it from everyone else. They... won't know. I'll help you with this stuff."

"How about this? We have a secret code word between the two of us, for anytime I'm mad or want to hurt something, anything similar, where you'll take me outside and we can just go kill some forest animals. The mythical ones, of course, being off limits," Will offered, smiling.

He smiled, "Alright, so what will the code word be?"

"Wicca. That would be alright, right?" Will asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, Wicca is an okay code word. It's not obvious, and... they'd probably not ask us about it."

"Hopefully."


	31. Chapter 31 - The Halloween Special

Bill scowled at his black tank top, "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes! You just have to wear a black tanktop and pants, and dye your hair red and your skin blue! Oh, and also hold a glowing blue spear!" Luna grinned, happily.

Bill sighed, "You DO realize that both me AND Will can make you all look like the character you're supposed to be, right?"

"No... could you?!" Cosmo asked, happily.

River sighed, "Atleast, make us look like human versions of the characters?"

'Of course, River," Will smiled.

He snickered, "Alright, fine."

* * *

After a few minutes...

River was dressed as a brown haired gender neutral human with a purple and blue shirt, black pants, and brown shoes, while holding a stick. Cosmo was dressed as flower with blonde hair, only wearing green, holding a golden flower. Luna was a brownish-red haired gender neutral human with a green and yellow striped shirt, pink cheeks, having red eyes, and holding a toy knife. Will was dressed as a white haired goat boy with a green and yellow striped shirt, green eyes, and holding a golden flower. He was dressed as a blue fish woman, with red hair in a ponytail, a yellow eye, an eyepatch, and wearing black clothes, holding a blue spear. Ford was dressed as a yellow dinosaur with a white lab coat, yellow hair, and glasses, holding a clipboard. Stan was dressed as a skeleton with a yellow shirt, a red scarf, and blue pants, holding a white bone. Aurora was dressed as a blonde goat with blonde hair, a black dress, a gold necklace, a purple cape and was holding a red trident. Dipper was dressed in a white shirt, a blue jacket, black shorts with a white stripe down the sides, a pair of pink slippers, with white hair, a blue eye and a yellow eye, and he was holding a blue bone. Mabel was dressed in a purple dress, having white hair, and holding a yellow crown.

The two oldest boys (Obvious) walked over to each other, happy with what they had done.

"Woah! I look just like Chara!" Luna smiled, before running up to him.

He backed away, smirking, "I thought Chara would want to kill Undyne, not hug her. I thought that was Frisk's job."

"Go, Frisk!" Luna smiled, poking River in the back.

River nodded, running up to him, "Hi, Undyne! Thank you so much!"

"So... what do our characters act like?" Dipper asked.

Will sighed, "We can mentally tell you, that'd make it easier."

"Sure."

* * *

Luna, Cosmo, and River held their plastic baskets in excitement. They all wanted to run ahead, but they didn't. He looked up at the dark, mansion in front of them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Will asked, nervously, "It's a haunted house... you know that... right, Billy?"

He sighed, "Of course I know that, Blue. It's fine. It's just a house of a friend's. It won't take long, alright? You all don't have to go inside."

"I'm going inside!" Aurora, the triplets, Dipper, and Mabel shouted.

Will sighed, "Alright, I'll go too."

"Good. Come on, let's go inside," He grinned, knocking on the door.

The door eerily opened, and he walked inside, the other seven following behind him.

"Hello?! Sally! Jack! Anyone home?!" He shouted into the empty house.

A red haired woman, with blue skin, wearing a stitched up dress, and looking quite stitched up herself, looked over at them, "Oh! You're one of Jack's friends, aren't you? You're here to see him, right?"

"That's right, Sally," He nodded.

The woman nodded, looking at the six kids, "Wow. You have a lot of kids following. Can you tell me their names?"

"Well, that's easy. This is Aurora, my oldest daughter, my little brother Will, and the triplets, Luna, River, and Cosmo," He smiled, introducing them to the woman.

The woman smiled at all of them, "Hello, I'm Sally, Jack's wife of... hmm... about... 23 years or so, I think?"

"So it took him two years to propose? Funny," He snickered.

Sally nodded, "Well, you know how Jack is, Bill. He's very reclusive... but he's okay. I'll go get him for you, of course."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Sally," He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

Sally blushed, before leaving to get her husband, "Jack!"

A skeleton man, wearing a black and white striped tux, with a white undershirt, and black shoes, walked into the room, noticing him, "Ah, Bill! I was waiting for you."

"Of course you were. Hello again, Pumpkin King," He greeted.

The man shook his skeletal head, "No need to call me that, Bill. We're good friends. I don't need you calling me the pumpkin king. Besides, I thought you were going to correct me, but... in front of these children, I understand. Are they all yours?"

"Only one of them isn't. That would be Will here, who's my little brother," He smiled, ruffling Will's hair, making him pout.

Will stared up at him in annoyed, "Billy... don't do that!"

"Sorry, Will. It's not my fault you're adorable when you're upset." He laughed, before looking over at the man, "Anyways Jack, you ready for the contest? I'm going to win, of course. Nobody can beat me in a contest like this."

Jack grinned, "Of course I am. It gets more interesting every Halloween. What's the stakes this year?"

"Hm... how about... if you win, I'll give you as many bottles of deadly nightshade as your dear lover Sally wants. However... if I win... I'll give you nightmares for the next year, until next Halloween, of course," He grinned.

Jack nodded, reaching his hand out, "Deal."

"Deal," He grinned, his hand on blue fire, grabbing Jack's hand, the fire growing until just under their elbows.

Jack walked out of the house, and Bill disappeared. The rest of the people in the house looked at each other.

Sally sighed, "They do this every Halloween... seeing who can scare more people. Of course, neither of them really cheats, as it's competing to see who's better at scaring. No doubt, that they both are, but... this will take a while. I'd suggest you go home. He'll probably come back in a few hours."

They all nodded, walking all the way home.

* * *

They stared at Bill as he walked through the door. He was drenched in water.

"What happened to you?" Will asked, confused.

He sighed, "Nothing, I'm fine. Jack won, and got a dozen bottles of deadly nightshade. No harm done."

"... Okay, then..."


	32. Chapter 32 - The Fight

Previously...

She frowned, "Would teaching me magic do anything to help?"

"... Maybe. They don't have their mystical amulets, so... they don't have any of their own magic... so, maybe..." He admitted, "We can start tomorrow. Near noon. You can bring Dipper along, too... and Ford. Ford probably knows a bit, from him, but... I'm not sure."

She nodded, getting up, "Okay..."

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER...

* * *

"Are you okay, Stanford?" Aurora asked, looking at him through the bars of his cage.

Stanford smiled at her, "No, of course not, my love."

"Aurora... what are you doing down here?" He asked, walking towards them.

Aurora backed away, "Father, I was just..."

"Aurora, go back up stairs. Leave this cruel mortal man alone," He scowled.

Aurora nodded, running towards the elevator, "Yes, Father!"

* * *

"You are not going to harm anyone again," He growled.

Stanford smiled, "Aurora seems very much in love with me, so we'll see how this turns out."

"There will be an enchantment put on this room with all three of you in it, so that only me and Will can come in here," He grinned.

Stanford sighed, "I suppose you want the eggs back?"

"Yes, I want all thirty back. I'll be putting them in a containment and freeze them until they're needed," He admitted.

Stanford gulped, taking the bag of thirty eggs out of his coat jacket, before handing them over, "There you go."

"Thank you," He set them down on the table, snapping his fingers, making them freeze.

Stanford grinned, "Can you let us out now?"

"Never," He growled, walking away, taking the eggs with him, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Aurora frowned at him, "You're not going about this well..."

"Aurora, you barely know anything about them," He pointed out.

Aurora looked down, "Stanford's not that bad, you know..."

"Yeah, well, that's just what he wants you to think," He grumbled, walking away from her.

Aurora sighed, "Something about this is wrong, Father."

"Nothing about this is wrong, Aurora. You know this. They've made Will suffer for a long time. They deserve to pay for it," He growled.

Aurora nodded, "I understand, but...-" "-Aurora, Stop. You can't stop this. You know what they deserve, so stop. You shouldn't be going to their side. They deserve this. You know this... so why are you doing this?" He growled, interrupting her.

Aurora punched him.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Use of Wicca

Previously...

Aurora sighed, "Something about this is wrong, Father."

"Nothing about this is wrong, Aurora. You know this. They've made Will suffer for a long time. They deserve to pay for it," He growled.

Aurora nodded, "I understand, but...-" "-Aurora, Stop. You can't stop this. You know what they deserve, so stop. You shouldn't be going to their side. They deserve this. You know this... so why are you doing this?" He growled, interrupting her.

Aurora punched him.

* * *

He scowled, glaring at her, using his sleeve to wipe the blood under his nose, "Aurora..."

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Aurora backed away in fear, horrified by what she'd done, before running off.

He started to run after her, before Ford put his hand on his shoulder, and spoke, "I'll go after her. You go clean your nose. I'll talk to her. She probably doesn't want to talk to you, because she'll think that you're mad at her."

He sighed, letting Ford run after Aurora, watching him go as he went to the bathroom to clean the blood.

Ford sighed, "Hey, Aurora."

"Dad..." Aurora looked up at him, from where she was sitting.

Ford sat down next to her, "I know you're annoyed at him, but... you shouldn't be. There's a good reason as to why they're down there. Anyhow, we both don't know much about each other. So, we need to get to know each other. I was wondering if you had any ideas as to what we could do."

"Could we play truth or dare with a few others?" She asked, smiling.

Ford sighed, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Dipper, Mabel, Father, and Will," She grinned.

Ford got up, "Alright. I'll go tell them."

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Dipper asked, looking at the bowl of hot tamales.

He snickered, "Because. So... eat the hot tamales."

"No! They're so hot!" Dipper complained.

Aurora sighed, "I knew I was going to regret letting Father play."

"It's fine, Aurora," Dipper smiled, examining the bowl.

Will took a hot tamale out of the bowl, "I don't see what the big deal is. They're very good."

"Wha... How... HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! THESE THINGS ARE HOT AND SPICY, AND YOU JUST EAT IT LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL?! HOW?!" Dipper screamed in surprise.

Will shrugged, "It's just cinnamon. It's not that bad. It could be a lot worse."

"Isn't your tongue catching on fire, though?" Dipper asked, "Or... do you not have a tongue?"

Will smiled, "No, it isn't. I have one, it's just different from yours."

"I... uh... okay, fine. I'll... eat the hot tamales..." Dipper mumbled, dumping the contents from the bowl in his mouth, before covering his mouth, "HOT! IT'S VERY HOT AND SPICY!"

Mabel laughed, "It's alright, bro bro! I'll go get you some water!'

"Actually Shooting Star, water only makes it worse. Milk makes it better," He admitted.

Mabel looked over at him, before nodding, and running towards the kitchen, "Milk it is, then!"

"Anyway... while Mabel gets me some milk... Truth or dare, Will?" Dipper asked, looking over at the "younger" boy.

Will smiled, "Truth."

"You're no fun, William," He pouted.

Will stuck his tongue out at him, "Shut it, Gold."

"Geez... you two act like children..." Dipper mumbled, "Anyway... what... what was the worst thing Bill's ever done?"

Will grinned at him, "I don't know if I can answer that with only one answer, Dipper."

"Okay, then... list the top 3 worst things," Dipper sighed.

Will laughed, "Let's see... Leaving me in Reverse Falls... forgetting about me... and... destroying our original home."

"Wow. That's... a lot of things," Dipper gasped.

Mabel laughed, walking over with a glass of milk, "Yeah, it is! Anyway, here's your milk, Dipdop!"

"Thanks Mabel. Your turn, Will," Dipper admitted, pouring the drink into his mouth, letting the spiciness of the hot tamales leave his tongue.

Will frowned, looking over at him, "Wicca. Truth or dare, Gold?"

"Uh... come on, let's go. You guys can continue the game without us, right?" He asked, getting up, before helping Will up.

Dipper was confused, "Okay... so... who can go next?"

"Mabel can, I don't mind," Will smiled, following him.

The remaining four stared at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Alright, what made you mad?" He asked, once they were alone.

Will looked down, "The Gleeful's."

"Of course. That makes sense. I have an idea. Follow me," He held out his hand.

Will took it, following him down the elevator, behind the vending machine, "So... why are we down here?"

"To help you with your sudden anger, unless you want to take it out on me," He grinned.

Will scowled, "No. That would end badly for me."

"I'm going to neither deny or confirm that." He smiled, leading him to the cages, "Anyway... we're here."

"Of course... I'm not surprised you brought here to release my anger out on them," Will sighed, looking at the three Gleeful's.

"Come on, Will. You might as well release more than anger out on them. Nobody'll know. We're the only ones with access to this part of the room anyway. If anyone comes in here, besides us, then they'll just see how the room used to look," He grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.

Will gulped.

* * *

Mabel sighed, "Grunkle Ford... truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ford answered.

Mabel looked down, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, sweetheart." Ford assured her, before looking over at Aurora, "Aurora, truth or dare?"

Aurora smiled, "Truth."

"Hmm... do you have any kids?" Ford asked.

Aurora bit her lip, looking down, "Do I have to answer?"

"Yes," Ford sighed, "and I won't tell Bill or Will, since their not here. The two of you can keep that a secret from them, right?"

Mabel and Dipper nodded, "Of course!"

"So... can you answer my question?" Ford asked.

Aurora sighed, "Sure... Yes, I have children... Dipper, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dipper sighed.

Aurora frowned, "How long have you been with Father?"

"Um... 8 years?" Dipper asked, looking over at Ford and Mabel, who both nodded, "Mabel, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper smiled, "I dare you... to put makeup on Aurora."

"Okay..." Mabel got up, getting up and taking Aurora with her, making her sit in a chair.

Once she was done, there were sparkles in Aurora's long, brown hair, pink lipstick on her lips, and purple eyeshadow above her blue eyes.

Mabel grinned, "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mabel," Aurora smiled at the younger girl, looking up at her.

Aurora looked over at Dipper, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dipper grinned.

Aurora sighed, "What is the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Uh... not really anything. Uh... this won't be a Truth, or a dare, but... could you tell us why you have kids?" Dipper asked.

Aurora frowned, "No... I... don't think you'd like it..."

"Why?" Mabel asked.

Aurora started to cry, "... No reason..."


	34. Chapter 34 - The Forest Incident

Previously...

"... could you tell us why you have kids?" Dipper asked.

Aurora frowned, "No... I... don't think you'd like it..."

"Why?" Mabel asked.

Aurora started to cry, "... No reason..."

* * *

"It's alright, Aurora. We won't force you to tell if it makes you upset," Ford smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Mabel and Dipper both frowned, not knowing what to do.

Aurora sighed, "It's fine... They're not that old, anyway... I'm just nervous about how they are since I left them... I don't want them to hate me."

"I'd understand. I didn't know you existed until a few days ago, and... I was furious about it. I had demanded to meet you, of course, but Bill kept denying my request. The only answer he gave was that he didn't know, which I think is kind of pathetic. Don't you think so?" Ford asked, laughing.

Aurora smiled, "Yeah, I mean, he pretty much should know where I am and all that, but... he didn't..."

"Anyway... can you teach us how to make dolls?! I can teach you how to make sweaters!" Mabel grinned, happily.

Dipper ignored his twin, and looked over at Ford, "Isn't Stan going to open the Mystery Shack soon?"

"Yes, He should be. Why? You want to work during it again?" Ford asked.

Dipper nodded, "Sure. I don't exactly have much of a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't." Ford sighed, before looking over at Aurora and Mabel, "Go get the two boys from the lab."

Mabel nodded, grabbing the older girl's hand, running towards the vending machine, "Of course, Grunkle Ford. Let's go, Aurora!"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were both at the register. Him, Will, and Aurora were sitting nearby.

Wendy walked into the shack, surprised by the extra three people there, "Woah. What are you three customers doing behind the counter?"

"Ice..." He scowled, fire in his hand.

Wendy backed away, "Oh. It's just you. Who's the girl? Your girlfriend?"

"I'm Aurora," Aurora smiled.

He snickered, "For your information, she is far from being my girlfriend."

"Geez. That's rough girl. Anyhow, tell me anytime you want to hang out. Me and the gang would probably like another gal around. Anyhow... why are you hanging around with the guy who tried to destroyed the world, anyway?" Wendy asked.

Aurora looked down, "Not really. Sure... I'll think about it. Uh... because he's my father..."

"When did you get her?" Wendy snickered, looking down at him.

He glared up at her, "Thirty years ago. So... leave her alone."

"Thirty... wait... Dr. Pines?" Wendy asked, confused, "I thought you guys hated each other, though."

Mabel grinned, "Turns out they used by lovers, and... Yeah! I think it's really cool! I even thought about trying to get them back together!"

"Mabel! You're not giving my boyfriend away to our great uncle!" Dipper scowled, nudging her in the arm.

Wendy looked over at Dipper, "Wait... he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes..." Dipper looked down, his face red in embarrassment.

Wendy sighed, "Alright, I won't ask."

"Thanks, Ice," He smiled.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, man. Anyway... who's the boy?"

"Uh... hi, I'm Will..." Will got up, holding his hand out towards her.

Wendy smiled, taking his hand and shaking it, "Hey Will, I'm Wendy."

"She works here as a cashier. She's also the bag of ice from my zodiac," He admitted.

Will nodded, "I was wondering why you were calling her ice."

"Yeah, he's weird about that. You should get used to it," Wendy shrugged.

Will smiled, "I know. I've been used to it for a while."

"Oh? How long have you known him?" Wendy asked, her eyebrow raised in surprise.

Will sighed, "Yeah... I've known him since forever..."

"You can tell her, it's alright," He smiled.

Wendy was confused, "Why? What are you talking about? Are you hiding something from me, Cipher?"

"Uh... well... I'm his little brother... That's all that he's hiding from you," Will sighed, looking down at the floor.

Wendy let go of his hand, "Oh. I... Okay."

"That's it? You're not going to freak out and go asking a whole bunch of questions, like... 'Why didn't you tell us this?'." He asked, laughing.

Wendy shook her head, "Nah, man. I don't want to know."

"Okay..." He mumbled.

Will snickered, "Wow. Okay. Uh... you really are like ice."

"Yeah. Uh... so, can I have my spot back, Mabel?" Wendy asked, looking over at the younger girl.

Mabel got up, "Yeah, sure."

"Come on Will, let's go find the triplets," He spoke up.

Will nodded, "Alright."

"Triplets?" Wendy repeated, confused.

He sighed, "We'll explain later. Let's go, Will."

* * *

The three smiled, running into the forest with the 3rd Journal.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cosmo asked.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, it is! Nobody has to know."

"What if someone finds us?" River asked.

Cosmo shrugged, "We'll make up a lie, easy."

"That's not nice," River frowned.

Luna laughed, "Come on, River! Don't act so scared! It's only for a few minutes, and then we'll go back!"

"Alright..." River followed her siblings, giving in.

Jeff the gnome, looked over at Luna, gasping, "She's perfect."

Jeff waited until Luna had separated from the other two, before he led her away, making her confused.

"Alright, sweetheart. This is what's going to happen..." Jeff started, looking down at her, tied down on the floor.

* * *

River and Cosmo, meanwhile, ran around the forest, trying to find their sibling and failing. At some point, they ran into someone. They gulped, looking up at him and Will. The lather, looking very mad at them.

"Where's Luna?" He asked.

River looked down, "I don't know..."

"You two, go back to the house. We'll find her:" He ordered.

Cosmo shook his head, "No! I'm not going anywhere without my sister! We're going with you!"

"Look, this forest is dangerous and full of magical creatures. Do you want to get hurt?" He asked, "That, and... Dipper would probably kill me if I lost all three of you."

The two left of the triplets looked at each other, "We're still going with you. We know Luna better than both of you."

"Fine. Come on, we can't waste any time. It's getting close to bedtime for you three, and I would want nothing more than to make sure all three of you are safe," He sighed, walking past them, Will following him.

Will looked down, "Blaze could probably find her quickly... I wish we brought him."

"Relax Will, we'll find her. We don't need Blaze to do so," He smiled, trying to comfort him.

They walked for a few more minutes, before hearing screaming. They all ran towards it, seeing Luna being tied to the floor by bits of rope.

"Gnomes. Stay behind me, you three," He growled.

The three obeyed quickly, all out of fear.

Jeff noticed them and gulped, "W-what are you doing here, Bill?"

"I'm here, because I heard that you kidnapped my daughter. Give her back," He growled, causing a fire to erupt in his hand, "before I burn you, and the rest of your gnome army to ashes."

Jeff nodded quickly, before running off, coming back with Luna, "Y-yes, sir. T-take her, and leave us alone. P-please don't kill us!"

"I should, you know. First, you upset my little brother, and then you kidnap one of my daughters. That doesn't give you a good standing in my book," He scowled.

Jeff gulped, "I... I'm sorry for that! I-I didn't know she was yours! Y-you know how I am a-about cute g-girls!"

"Which is why you took Mabel, my boyfriend's twin, and my little brother's girlfriend, nine years ago," He grumbled.

Jeff's eyes widened, "I... I d-didn't know! P-please don't kill me!"

"Fine. Luna, River, Cosmo, Will, let's go. You three, no more going into the forest without either, or both, of us present. Understand?" He looked at the triplets, walking off.

The triplets nodded quickly, "Yes, we understand."

"Good. Let's go. This has been enough chaos for today." He sighed, before stopping, "That reminds me... You four can go ahead, I'll find my way home on my own. I need to tell Jeff something."

Will smiled, "Alright. Come on, you three, let's go home."


	35. Chapter 35 - The Amusement

Previously...

"... You three, no more going into the forest without either, or both, of us present. Understand?" He looked at the triplets, walking off.

The triplets nodded quickly, "Yes, we understand."

"Good. Let's go. This has been enough chaos for today." He sighed, before stopping, "That reminds me... You four can go ahead, I'll find my way home on my own. I need to tell Jeff something."

Will smiled, "Alright. Come on, you three, let's go home."

* * *

The triplets nodded, following him to the house and then inside. Wendy stared at them in surprise, "Wow, okay, I'm... not sure how to process this."

"I thought you were Ice," Will snickered.

Wendy smiled, "You have a point. It's cool."

"Yeah, well... it's even more cool. Hey, Wendy, tell me something the triplets probably wouldn't know about you." Will smiled, "Don't worry, they won't be able to hear. Cosmo is blind, Luna is partly blind, and River is partly deaf, so... it won't exactly matter."

Wendy sighed, getting closer to him, before whispering, "Alright. Dipper used to have a crush on me."

"Wow. Okay... one moment," Will grinned, before disappearing.

Wendy looked over at the triplets, and they all looked surprised.

River gasped, "Dad had a crush on you?! How?!"

"Okay, that's cool." Wendy admitted, once Will showed up again, "How'd you do that? Oh, and... to answer your question, sweetheart, it's because we were younger then, and... I don't really know."

Will grinned, "I just went into... a different place. I said it aloud there, and River could hear me. She can hear from that place, which is interesting. Luna can see from both, and Cosmo can only see from it. So... technically, Cosmo's blind, Luna's partly blind, and River's partly deaf."

"So... wait... what can Cosmo see then?" Wendy asked.

Will frowned, "Me, Bill, and... a bunch of other creatures. Luckily, he's not scared of them, and neither is Luna."

"Oh. Could he know what I look like, though?" Wendy asked.

Will nodded, "Yes. Cosmo, Luna, River, this is Wendy Corduroy."

"Hi, Wendy!" Luna smiled, running up to hug her.

Wendy laughed, "Okay, you're like Mabel."

* * *

"Hey Jeff, I need to tell you something. It's important." He sighed, walking towards the gnome, who backed away.

Jeff frowned, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because It has to do with The Axolotl. They told me something important, that I should pass on to you, so you can tell the rest of the forest," He admitted.

Jeff sighed, walking closer to him, "Okay, what did The Great One tell you?"

"First of all, I'm telling you that, I won't hurt any of you, unless you hurt anyone in my family. Okay, so... they've told me that they were giving someone else my role as the opposite of them... and... they're giving it to Will. So... can you just tell everyone that?" He asked.

Jeff nodded, "Of course, it won't be that hard to tell everyone."

"I hope not. Anyhow, bye Jeff... and stop trying to torment my family," He mumbled, walking away.

Jeff gulped, before nodding, "Of course! I'll stop... or, at least, I'll try..."

* * *

He eventually reached the house, Wendy looked up at him, "So... are going to stay here, or what?"

"Bye, man. I should go back home," Wendy shrugged, walking out of the door.

Will was confused, "What was that about?"

"Uh... a lot of things, probably..." He admitted, looking down, "Do you all want to continue playing Truth or Dare? I can go get Ford, and then we can all play."

The six looked at each other, before Mabel smiled, nodding, "Sure. It'll probably pass the time before dinner."

"Alright, I'll go get Ford," He announced, walking towards where Ford was, dragging him to the table, where everyone else sat down.

"So... I can go first." Aurora smiled, "So... Ford, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not trusting you enough that I will chose dare," Ford smiled, glaring at him.

Aurora giggled, "Well, I won't disagree. Anyway... do you have any safeguards against him?"

"Let's see... I have a metal plate in my head, a mind reading machine in the lab, and... spare unicorn hair, Mercury, and moonstone from nine years ago, so... I think I'm good." Ford grinned, "Bill, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He smirked.

Ford smirked, "I dare you... to tell me why you didn't tell me about Aurora."

"That's not fair!" He shouted, "I can't say dare, and you just ask me a question!"

Mabel shrugged, "It's not against the rules."

"What rules? Truth or dare doesn't have rules!" He pouted.

Dipper snickered, "No, it doesn't. So... answer the question. You're avoiding it."

"Fine. I kept her away from you... because, partly because you were in the portal for most of her... childhood... and... I had forgotten to tell you after that... plus, nine years ago, I doubt you'd believe me," He shrugged.

Ford sighed, "Okay, you have a point. I probably wouldn't have."

"Exactly. Anyway... Mabel, truth or dare?" He asked.

Mabel smiled, "Truth!"

"... how far have you gone with Will?" He asked, grinning.

Will put his face against the table, "I hate you."

"Uh... just kissing..." Mabel grinned, "Anyway... Ford, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ford sighed.

Mabel giggled, "Were you ever intimate with Bill, when he was a triangle?"

"... I don't want to answer that," Ford's face grew red.

He grinned, "The answer is yes. Even though, he's really embarrassed about it, if you can't tell."

"Alright! Ford, you're turn!" Mabel grinned, giggling st the answer given by Bill.

Ford sighed, "Can I just ask Aurora a few questions?"

"I'm fine with it:" Aurora smiled.

Ford nodded, "Alright... so, what are hunters exactly?"

"They're people who hunt us for a living, and get money for it in return. They're mostly paid money from people we've wronged, or something like that." Aurora shrugged, "I don't completely know, I've never been targeted by them. Well, that, and... they took one of my friends away from me. I haven't seen her since..."


	36. Chapter 36 - Magic 101

Previously...

Ford nodded, "Alright... so, what are hunters exactly?"

"They're people who hunt us for a living, and get money for it in return. They're mostly paid money from people we've wronged, or something like that." Aurora shrugged, "I don't completely know, I've never been targeted by them. Well, that, and... they took one of my friends away from me. I haven't seen her since..."

* * *

They all decided to just stop the game and let Aurora work out her sorrow by herself. So, Ford was down in the lab, Aurora was playing with the triplets, and Mabel, Dipper, Will, and Bill were just sitting down at the table... staring at each other. It was quiet.

"Hey Mabel, do you remember asking Ford on the day that you were getting the unicorn hair if he was going to tell you that you could go to wizard school, and then looked into the bag, asking if there was an owl in it? ... and then, he disappointed you by saying that if there was an owl in the bag, that it would be long dead?" He asked.

Mabel frowned, "Yeah, I remember that. It might have been nine years ago, but I remember. I was very disappointed by the owl comment... until he told us about the unicorn hair."

"Yeah, well, the entire pure of heart quest is dumb," He grumbled.

Mabel grinned, "I'm still the most pure of heart person in this room!"

"Says the girl who gave me the rift, pretty much causing the apocalypse," He smirked, leaning back in his chair, with his arms over his chest.

Mabel looked down, "You tricked me, though..."

"Besides, if anyone in this room is the most pure of heart, it's probably Will," He shrugged.

Will sighed, "Maybe..."

"That's not the point of this conversation, though. I'll be asking both of you a few questions and you have to be honest. It's important," He admitted.

Mabel smiled, "Okay!"

"Alright, fine. What's the first question?" Dipper mumbled.

He sighed, "Well, I can't do anything to do with birthdays, moon signs, astronomical signs, or anything else like that, since you have the same birthday, so... What element do you find yourself pulled to more often? The elements I'm talking about, are fire, water, air, and life."

"Life," Mabel grinned.

Dipper sighed, "Fire."

"Alright. I already know what out of world thing you seem to pull towards... so... I don't know what else to ask," He admitted.

Mabel was confused, "Out of world?"

"He's talking about space, pretty much. Dipper's would be, well... the dipper, and yours is the Shooting star," Will explained, "which is funny, because a shooting star can be destructive, but you said you were pulled towards life, while the dipper constellation doesn't do anything, and instead leads the way for other people on their path of life, which Dipper said that he was pulled towards fire... which, I understand why. They're opposites... and fire usually destroys life. If wildfires and house fires are anything to go by."

He held up his hands, "Alright, I give up on this test. If literally makes Dipper go with me, and Mabel with you, so... I give up on it."

"Why do we need to go with you two?" Mabel asked, confused.

Will grinned, "It's more of... he's going to teach Dipper, and I'll teach you."

"Teach us what?" Mabel asked, still confused, and curious.

He grinned, "Magic."

"Really?!" Mabel gasped, excitedly, "You're going to teach us magic?!"

He smiled, "Yes. Calm down, Mabel. One of the hard things about this is control your emotions."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

He sighed, "Emotions can effect how responsibly you use your magic. So, it's important to control your emotions."

"So... can we just start learning magic?" Mabel asked, impatiently.

Will smiled, moving small balls of yellow light in his hand, "Alright, so... we'll give you small bits of my magic, since I'm weaker... so it'll be easier to use. Come here."

Both twins walked towards him, each ending up with a small ball of yellow light in their hands.

Will sighed, "Close your eyes, and imagine the ball of light as a weapon. Move the ball against your hands, shaping the weapon. Think of what the weapon could do. What power it could hold. Once you've made the weapon... Dipper, toss yours to Bill. Mabel, toss yours to me. Then, you can open your eyes and watch us."

They both did as was ordered. Mabel, making a small ruler, while Dipper making a small knife. They tossed their made weapons to who they were supposed to, and the two boys looked at each other. They faced each other, the twins in awe at the weapons they had made.

They watched the boys spin the weapons on only a finger, before looking towards the twins.

Will smiled, "A ruler wouldn't do much damage to an opponent, but... considering the work you've put into it, I won't judge. The ruler returning to its owner by the flick of a finger, is a nice touch. Although it doesn't do much damage, it'd be a fine starter weapon."

"What were you doing to it?" Mabel asked.

He grinned, "Scanning it for what it could do. It wasn't hard. The small knife would do damage, and the fact that you made the accuracy at 500% is really helpful. Along with the fact that you made it so that it could multiply and withstand extreme weather, and temperature, is impressive."

"So... what are you going to do with the light since we're done with it?" Dipper asked.

He cut into Will's finger with the small knife, before crushing the small knife, letting the light fall down into the cut. He did the same to the ruler. The twins winced, noticing the purple liquid coming out of the cut.

He sighed, "Come here and lick the blood."

"Why?" Mabel asked.

Will looked at them, "It'll help with your magic, so... just lick the blood."

"Uh... no..." Dipper mumbled.

Will sighed, walking over to both twins, and serperately opening their mouths and putting his bleeding finger on their tongue, "How does that taste?"

"It... oddly tastes... like a blueberry..." Dipper mumbled.

He snickered, taking Will's finger, putting it in his mouth, before taking it out and placing his own finger on it, "Sanación instantánea."

The twins looked in surprise as the cut on Will's finger began to heal.

"Don't worry, it's just a small spell," He smiled.

Will nodded, "Yeah, no harm done."

"Good. Anyhow, let's get dinner."


	37. Chapter 37 - The End of the Gleeful's

Previously...

The twins looked in surprise as the cut on Will's finger began to heal.

"Don't worry, it's just a small spell," He smiled.

Will nodded, "Yeah, no harm done."

"Good. Anyhow, let's get dinner."

* * *

Ford looked up at the three, from his bowl of soup, "So... any other secret kids we should know about?"

"Ford... I know you're mad, but no. There are no other secrets kids... at least, from me," He sighed, looking over at Will.

Aurora glared at him, "You say that, when the vast majority of my children are also yo-" "-I don't have an exact count, but... Star WAS pretty... physical... with me, if you see where I'm going with this. It's not my fault, really..." Will looked down.

Ford sighed, "I won't blame you for it, Will. We've seen some of what they've done to you."

"... and some of you had to go through it," Will frowned.

He sighed, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, it wasn't," Aurora agreed.

Will sighed, "That's what you think..."

"You know... I am wondering if there's anything you want to ask. It's fine," Aurora smiled.

Ford sighed, "Alright... What are the kids' names?"

"I don't know," Will admitted.

Aurora sighed, "Jasmine, April, Sofia, and Dani. All girls."

"Those are pretty names," Mabel admitted.

Aurora nodded, "They really are."

"Do you think we could try to find them?" Will asked.

He sighed, "Once we're rid of the Gleeful's, yes."

"Okay..." Will frowned, looking down.

Aurora got up and went down the elevator behind the vending machine. Will followed her, just to be safe.

Stanford looked up, smiling at her, "You've come to let me go, my love?"

"Never. Leave her alone," Will growled, getting in front of Aurora.

Stanford sighed, "Then why are YOU here? Did you come here to torture me again?"

"No, I've come to finally end you."


	38. Chapter 38 - The Secret

Stanford looked up, smiling at her, "You've come to let me go, my love?"

"Never. Leave her alone," Will growled, getting in front of Aurora.

Stanford sighed, "Then why are YOU here? Did you come here to torture me again?"

"No, I've come to finally end you."

* * *

Everyone else was confused, and also disturbed by the screams that were coming from the basement. He was grinning.

Ford glared at him, "Why?"

"Because he's a nut," Will snickered, walking out of the elevator, with a crying Aurora.

Ford quickly noticed Will's blood stained clothes, "Okay, what did you do?"

"Revenge," He snickered, "obviously. They deserved it, too."

Ford sighed, "I'm not going to ask."

"You probably shouldn't. Besides, Blue, I'm not a nut," He mumbled.

Will snickered, "Sure... whatever you want to tell yourself, Gold."

Nobody decided to comment, as they all continued eating, before finishing and then going to bed.

* * *

"What is this? Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm... it's interesting, you know."

"Of course it is."

"... do you think we should investigate?"

"I don't know..."

"Someone seems to have the same power that I do, but... they're in the real world."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that theY can seE all the characterS files and write whatever they want. That's what they're doing right now."

"Oh. Interesting. I knew that's what they were doing."

"Jasmine, April, Sofia, and Dani have been looking for their parents for a while... you know."

"I know. I know everything."

"Just because you're a prince, don't mean you know everything. I, however, do. I have control over some of the text, and I could even delete some of what's happened... or I could delete those dumb Pines Twins, both sets of them... so that I can get back at him for leaving me alone."

"... but... wouldn't Jasmine, April, Sofia, Dani, Aurora, and the triplets cease to exist then?"

"Yes, that's precisely it."

"Why... would you do that, then?"

"For revenge. Besides, we can wait until after all the other children are born, so that I can just... delete them all too. Besides, we could delete all of them, and wouldn't that be good, my dear prince? We'd be alone. Forever. Together."

"I... guess?"

"41514'20 2018211920 8518. 1985 129519. Oops. I didn't mean to say that. Anyway, come on, what's a little more genocide going to do in the grand scheme of things, Flowey?"

"You have a point, Monika. Alright, what do you want us to do?"

* * *

129519\. 129519. 129519.

2319209147.

2319209147.

2319209147.

119 13151420819 715 225

119 2391212 752019 19219394112.

201119147 169121219.

1618125 208120 211212 41551914'20 69144 152120.

85'19 182114149147 152120 156 20913.


	39. Chapter 39 - The Weird

Previously...

"41514'20 2018211920 8518. 1985 129519. Oops. I didn't mean to say that. Anyway, come on, what's a little more genocide going to do in the grand scheme of things, Flowey?"

"You have a point, Monika. Alright, what do you want us to do?"

...

* * *

Two months past by, and today, Mabel, Cosmo, Luna, and River were all super excited about the snow that was falling on the ground. They all ran outside quickly, not caring to put on warm clothes, so...

"Brrr! It's cold!" River shivered, her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm, while she watched the snow fall in her hair.

Cosmo sighed, his arms against his chest, in an attempt to keep himself warm, "It is quite cold."

"Yes, it is, but it's fun! It doesn't matter if your cold! That's just an effect of winter!" Mabel grinned.

Luna smiled, "Always the optimist, you are, Mabel."

"Yeah, I am. I always have been," Mabel smiled.

Bill, Dipper, Ford and Will were watching from the porch.

"You know, you wouldn't be cold if you actually considered getting your jackets," He grinned.

Mabel pouted, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know... the fact that you won't get frostbite?" Will smiled, "Or a cold?"

River was confused, "What's frostbite?"

"Frostbite, is basically your skin freezing, becoming numb. It can cause skin, tissues, muscle, and bone damage. In severe cases, it can cause infection and nerve damage," He explained.

The four were all horrified, "Ewww!"

"Alright, stop scaring them. It's true, but you shouldn't be scaring them," Aurora mumbled, walking out of the house, carrying four jackets.

They all ran towards her, grabbing their jackets, before putting them on, "Thanks, Aurora!"

"You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to make some dolls," Aurora sighed, beginning to go back inside.

He grinned, "Oh yeah? Well... who's scarier? Me, or Jack?"

"Jack, obviously," Aurora grinned.

He scowled, getting up and chasing her into the shack, yelling, "You take that back! Jack's nowhere as scary as me!"

The remaining three boys on the porch laughed at his yelling. Today was definitely a good day.

* * *

The four girls all looked at each other, smiling. They watched from behind the trees, staring at the triplets in curiosity and confusion.

Jasmine was the first one to speak, being the oldest, she was pretty much the leader of the group, "Alright, both dad and mom are gone. The weak ones are all that are there." Jasmine pushed her long, brown ponytail off of her shoulder, letting it fall down her back.

"What if someone recognizes us?" April asked, nervously tugging at her blonde braid.

Sofia sighed, putting her long, brown hair behind her eyes, "Nobody is going to recognize us, April. Don't worry."

"Yeah, April, nobody is going to recognize us," Dani smiled, adjusting her long, blonde fishtail braid.

Jasmine smiled, "It's alright, April. Anyway, we need to observe the group, to see if we can figure out their strengths and weaknesses."

"Of course," April nodded.

Sofia grinned, "Dani, go do your stuff."

"Llamo a los poderes de la noche más oscura para que me dejen ver más allá de este plano y ver las debilidades y fortalezas de quienes están frente a mí," Dani chanted, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes after a few minutes, "The blue one has replaced Dad as the chaos demon. He's not sure he can handle it, and is taking pills... and getting more suicidal. The older one, used to have complete trust in Dad, before he betrayed him in an unforgivable way. He has no trust in Dad anymore. The younger boy, is Dad's new boyfriend, and is just now learning magic. The younger girl, is the blue one's girlfriend, and is also just now learning magic. The younger three are scared, confused, and curious about their power, but they haven't truly tapped into it yet."

Jasmine smiled, "Interesting... very interesting."

"Yes, it is interesting," Sofia admitted.

Dani sighed, "Now what?"

"Can't we just go talk to them now?" April asked, impatiently.

Jasmine looked down at her littlest sister, "No, April. Not yet. What if they fo- Wha... WHAT THE HECK?!" Jasmine screeched, noticing a blue glow that now surrounded all four girls. She looked over at the group, and noticed that the "blue one" (Will) had closed their eyes and then flicked their finger back, making the four end up by them.

* * *

He opened his eyes, looking up at them, grinning, "I'm not surprised, you four."

"What... how? Why... who are you?" April asked, now in tears.

He sighed, "That can be explained soon. As for now... Bill! Aurora! Come here!"

"Oh. It's you four. I'm not surprised," He grumbled.

The four stepped back, "Dad... Mom..."

"What are you doing here?" Aurora asked, calmly.

April looked down, "We were spying on them... you know, learning their weaknesses and stuff..."

"Tell the truth," He growled.

April nodded, "We are! B-but... th-there something you should probably know... I'm sure you know what's going on with the other ones, but... the blue one isn't sure he can handle what's happening, and... taking pills... and get more suicidal..." April looked down, "You should help him..."

Everyone looked over at Will, who just looked down at the floor, biting his lip. He got up, and ran towards the forest. Everyone watching him as he went.

* * *

Will ran into the forest, not caring where he was going. He just had to get away from all of them. He really didn't need this right now.

'I really need to stop doing this... I knew he'd find out eventually, so I need to stop taking the pills... Nothing's going to help me in this situation, and I really hate everything that's happened,' He thought, frowning, before walking back to the house.

Nobody said a word to Will, but he knew that he'd probably end up having a talk with him and Mabel later. He just sat down next to Dipper, not caring about whatever him and Aurora were telling the four kids.

* * *

"Why are you here?" He asked the four.

Sofia grinned, "What? It's Christmas."

"It's not exactly Christmas, Sofia," Aurora commented.

Dani smiled, "It's close enough."

"Could we get gifts?!" The triplets asked, excitedly.

Ford sighed, "Everyone gets grift from each other. Considering that there are... 13 people in this house, there will be... 156 gifts. 12 from each person, to everyone else."

"That... is a lot of presents," Dipper laughed.

April grinned, "Why can't we just get enough presents to fit each person's age?"

Oh goodness... no," Will sighed, "we both don't need a huge amount of gifts."

"Oh, come on, Will! Why not?" He pouted.

Will grinned, "More specifically... YOU don't need a huge amount of gifts. Besides, do you want to tell them how old we are?"

"No. Besides, I kinda lost count," He admitted.

Will laughed, "Good job."

"I hate you," He mumbled.

Jasmine grinned, "You're amusing. So... can you introduce us to everyone else?"

"They could just tell you who they are," Aurora smiled.

Sofia nodded, "That would be fine too. The ones who know magic can show us something they can do."

"Alright... so, who do you want to know about first?" He asked.

Dani grinned, "The blue one."

"... I'm Will," Will smiled shyly.

April was surprised, "What can you do, Will?"

"Uh... not a lot... but..." Will looked down, before snapping his fingers, a yellow fire erupt in his hand.

All four of the kids gasped in surprise.

Jasmine giggled, "How do you know Dad?"

"He's my older brother," Will admitted, causing another gasp go around the four kids.

He snickered, "Yeah, Yeah, I have a little brother. Get over it, and go inside."

"Fine..."

Everyone went inside. Ford, Dipper, Will, and him noticing a golden flower. He grinned, snapping his fingers, causing the flower to catch on fire.

Flowey screamed.

* * *

Monika scowled. He killed Flowey. She was the only one left. Well... at least she knows more.

She knew about M1251, Lil25, Oliv5r, and Ni3k, who weren't born yet.

She decided to not even bother, since they'd all get in the way.

She left.


	40. Chapter 40 - The New Friends

Previously...

He snickered, "Yeah, yeah, I have a little brother. Get over it, and go inside."

"Fine..."

...

* * *

Much later into the day, Bill decided to search Will's room while everyone else was distracted. What he had found, was some bottled mercury, unicorn hair, a box filled with moonstones, many bottles filled with pills, knives, a noose, and a vial filled with foxxen's poison. He pocketed some of the items, the vial and the bottles. He walked out of the room, when everyone stared at him.

"Mabel, I have something to show you," He admitted.

Mabel quietly followed him to a different room, before shutting the door, and looking at him, "What is it?"

"I found these in Will's room just now. There's a lot of other things in there, and... it's probably not healthy for him to have all the items of that weirdness barrier spell in his room." He admitted, taking the bottles and vial out of his pockets, "This is foxxen's poison, many bottles of pills, and a bottle of mercury."

Mabel frowned, "That's not a good thing, is it?"

"No, of course not. I don't want to ask him about it, since he'll get really upset, and also really mad at me. So... what I'm going to do, is confiscate all of this stuff and give it to Ford so he can put it in his lab, that way it'll be far away from him," He smiled. Also far away from me, didn't need to be said.

Mabel nodded, examining the bottles, before leaving the room. He went down into the lab, hiding the items in different places, before the triplets started to bother him again.

"For the last time, no. I'm not showing you everything I can do," He sighed.

Luna frowned, "Please?"

"Can you please show us a different universe?" Cosmo asked.

River grinned, "It'll be fun."

"No," He repeated.

The triplets began to beg, "Pleaseeee?"

"I said no" He grumbled.

The triplets repeated their begging, "Please? It would be really fun!"

"No."

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell us this?" Dipper frowned, looking at Aurora.

Aurora sighed, looking at the four, "I... I didn't want to talk about it... or remember."

"So... he..." Ford stopped.

Aurora nodded, "Yes. Four times... and then, when you-probably-know-what happened... He left me alone for about a year, and I have no idea as to why."

"Did you ever ask?" Dipper asked.

Aurora shook her head, "No, I didn't. I... was kind of too scared, to do so."

"Do you want us to tell you what happened?" Ford asked.

Aurora nodded, "Yes, please."

"Well..."

* * *

The four kids looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They decided to go bother their mom.

"Can we got find some gifts?" April asked.

Aurora smiled, "Maybe. You know... for the triplets, I could make them dolls. You can just tell me what you want them to look like and what they wear. I can do the rest."

"That sounds like a really good idea, Mom," Jasmine smiled.

Aurora nodded, "It is."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Luna, River, and Cosmo annoying him about going somewhere. Dipper, Ford, Mabel, and Aurora found it amusing, while Jasmine, Dani, Sofia, and April joined in on annoying the crap out of him. This lasted for about 6 months, before he finally snapped.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I SAID NO, SO STOP!" He shouted, making Luna, Cosmo, River, and April cry. He panicked afterwards, "No, wait! I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I didn't mean it! I... I'll get you all ice cream, okay?! Ice cream and... and... I'll do anything you want! You'd all like that, right? Right? Please don't cry!"

April looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but a smile now placed on her face, "Ice cream?" She asked, hopeful and curiosity was shown in her eyes, as she looked up at him in surprise.

The triplets grinned, "...anything?"

As soon as they said that, he knew he f***ed up. He sighed, "Yes... anything."

Luna smiled, "Can we have a unicorn?"

"There's a unicorn upstairs..." He mumbled.

River grinned, "Can we go into the forest?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." He admitted.

Cosmo frowned, "Why not?"

"... for many reasons," He sighed.

Jasmine grinned, "You said you'd do anything."

"Yeah, well... now I'm regretting saying that," He grumbled.

April smiled, "So... can we go into the forest?"

"If you all come back before dinner time, then... fine. Just... don't cause any trouble. As long as you don't get hurt, then maybe I could show you something tomorrow you didn't know was there," He grinned.

Dani grinned, "Yes!"

"Let's go!" Sofia shouted happily, as they all ran out of the house.

* * *

Jasmine, Dani, Sofia, April, Cosmo, Luna, and River all ran into the forest.

They noticed two little girls, one blonde, the other red headed, giggling at each other.

"Are you sure the humans won't recognize us?" One, the blonde, asked.

The other, the red head, laughed, "Of course not, Lydia! They don't know any better!"

"What if he finds out, Mia?" Lydia asked.

Mia grinned, "We can just tell him it was nothing. Come on Lydia, get your skin, and let's go see some humans up close."

"Alright, alright! I have my skin!" Lydia shouted, annoyed.

Jasmine decided to show herself then, "What do we have here? Some selkie children? What are you doing?"

"Ah! How do you know we are selkies?" Mia asked, startled.

Jasmine grinned, "I can smell your seal skins."

"What are these?" Luna asked, curiously.

Dani sighed, "Their selkie children. Selkies are half-human, half-seal. Although... they have to wear their seal skins, which turn into a coat when they're on land, to transform into a seal when they go underwater."

"That's cryptic..." Lydia pouted.

Sofia smiled, "Yeah, well... you'd expect much from us, right Lydia and Mia?"

"Yeah... you have a point, Sofia. Hi Jasmine, Dani, and April! Who's the three new kids?" Mia asked, both of the younger girls finally recognizing the four older kids, smiling.

April grinned, "This is Cosmo, Luna, and River!"

"Well... hi, I'm Lydia, and this is my twin Mia. We're selkies."


	41. Chapter 41 - The Body in the Forest

Previously...

Sofia smiled, "Yeah, well... you'd expect much from us, right Lydia and Mia?"

"Yeah... you have a point, Sofia. Hi Jasmine, Dani, and April! Who's the three new kids?" Mia asked, smiling.

April grinned, "This is Cosmo, Luna, and River!"

"Well... hi, I'm Lydia, and this is my twin Mia. We're selkies."

* * *

"That's so cool!" Luna grinned, excitedly.

Lydia blushed, "I suppose it is..."

"Well, of course it is. We're kinda like shapeshifters," Mia smiled.

Lydia grinned, "We should go watch some humans!"

"Uh... how about we show you who our parents are?" Cosmo asked.

Mia looked over at Lydia, before nodding, "Sure. It probably won't take very long."

"Well, one of them is human, and the other is... a demon..." River mumbled, looking down.

Lydia sighed, "That's really cool!"

"It is? I don't know... but Father said he'd do whatever we wanted..." Luna grinned.

Mia grinned, "Really? Could you three go to a different universe?"

"A... different universe?" Cosmo asked, confused, tilting his head.

Lydia nodded, "Yeah! A different universe! You know... Monster Falls... Reverse Falls... Gravity Falls... Colors Falls, even though that's pretty much this place... um... Depravity Falls... Relativity Falls... you probably get the point. Oh! And... and... my personal favorite... the triplet au! It's really cool and interesting, and... and... amazing overall!"

"Huh. Maybe we should ask Father to take us there..." River smiled.

Mia nodded, "You should! It's really fascinating! Anyway, we have to go, so... bye!"

The six girls, and one boy, smiled and waved goodbye, watching Mia and Lydia go towards the river, and dive in. They stood there for a moment, watching two seals peek out of the water and wave their flippers at them, before diving back in the water. Afterwards, the seven kids started walking through the forest, on their way home. The triplets kept tripping over roots and branches, as they walked down the dirty path, stopping once they smelled a disgusting scent.

It was a scent of metallic liquid... blood. The seven ran towards it in curiosity and worry. Jasmine and Sofia covered River, Luna, Cosmo, and April's eyes with their hands, once they found the source of the smell. It was a female, looking around the age of 27. She had long black hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans, and appeared to have multiple stains of blood over her shirt. The three that were looking, Jasmine, Sofia, and Dani, felt like throwing up.

Dani spoke first, "We need to go tell Dad about this..."

"You go get him. We'll stay here," Jasmine smiled.

Dani nodded, running off in the direction of the shack, screaming, "DAD! DAD, COME QUICK! THERE'S SOMETHING WE NEED TO SHOW YOU! IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!"

* * *

After a few minutes of explaining everything that had happened, Dipper, Ford, and Bill followed Dani into the forest. Ford called the police, and Blubs and Durland was waiting for them, the area already blocked off by police tape, and Jasmine, Sofia, April, Luna, Cosmo, and River were standing by them. They didn't look too happy.

"Hey look, it's the city boy! What are you doing here, city boy?!" Blubs laughed, looking at Dipper.

He scowled, pulling Dipper close to him, "Leave Pinetree alone."

"What do you think you're doing here? This isn't a place for kids," Durland smiled.

He sighed, "I'm not a kid."

"Oh yeah? I don't think so. So... unless you have any proof, leave," Blubs grinned.

He smiled, looking over at Ford, "What do you think I should do, Fordsie?"

"Are you two a couple?" Durland asked.

Ford shook his head vigorously, "No. Not anymore, anyway."

"Hm... interesting, you know. He doesn't look that old," Blubs mumbled, looking at him up and down.

He scowled, "Excuse you! For your information, I am-" "-Bill..." Ford warned.

"Anyway, you said there was a body?" Durland asked.

He nodded, moving towards the woman, the three of them looking at the body, trying to figure out how she died. He sighed, closing his eyes. 'She looks familiar... she's from this town, I know... but why is she out here? How'd she get out here? What's she all about? Where does she come from? What's her name?' His eyes snapped open, and he gulped, noticing for the first time that the blood was dry. She had been out here for a while. Even more... she wasn't human.

"You all need to run. She isn't human," He revealed.

Ford frowned, "What is she?"

"I need to check to make sure... but... I know she isn't human. Can I check her body for any... nonhuman qualities?" He asked.

The two officers looked at each other, before nodding, backing away, "Sure."

"Thank you." He stepped forward, immediately opening her mouth, "I knew it. A vampire. They're immortal, well... except for in the sun. She's overheating, and... she's recently drank, which is why she has blood on her shirt, but... it's being used to keep her body heat down... and vampires are usually very cold, so... it's not a good thing that she's overheating. That explains her pale skin. I'll help her, don't worry. It will probably take a few days for her to heal. Can you take us, and her, back to the mystery shack?"

"Sure."

* * *

Once they arrived at the shack, he carried the vampire woman inside. The two officers drove off, and everyone else followed after him into the shack. Mabel, Will, and Aurora looked at the group in surprise.

Noticing the vampire, Mabel gasped happily, "It's a vampire!"

"What's wrong with her?" Will asked, walking over to them.

He sighed, "She's overheating. She has drank recently, but she passed out because of overheating."

"Oh. Too much sun, then... are we going to have to drain some blood to give her?" Will asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Great. I could heal her," Will offered.

He sighed, "The damage is already done. You can attempt to make her colder, since that might be helpful."

"Alright. You can go get a vial of blood and I'll try to make her colder," WIll smiled.

He smiled, "Alright, Will."

* * *

Once the vampire woman was given a steady drop with blood inside of it, and Will had made her colder, she regained consciousness. She awoke in shock, looking at the couch she was laying on, before looking up at the drop. She looked around the shack.

She growled, "A human home. I can smell them. Plenty of fresh blood to shed."

"You are not shedding my family's blood," He spoke up, sitting down across from her.

She stared at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I mean, I'm not human, like you are now. I saved you from the heat, and got the drop working for you. My little brother made sure to keep you cold." He grinned, "We don't need you to overheat now, do we, Maria?"


	42. Chapter 42 - The Gospel of Dismay

**A small A/N before beginning... you'll understand at the end. This is for a song that four of the characters sing.**

 **Bold** \- Gold

Normal - Mabel

 _Italics_ \- Blue

Underlined \- Dipper

 _Bolded Italics_ \- Both Blue and Gold

 **Alright, let's get going! - K.**

* * *

Previously...

She growled, "A human home. I can smell them. Plenty of fresh blood to shed."

"You are not shedding my family's blood," He spoke up, sitting down across from her.

She stared at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I mean, I'm not human, like you are now. I saved you from the heat, and got the drop working for you. My little brother made sure to keep you cold." He grinned, "We don't need you to overheat now, do we, Maria?"

* * *

She frowned, "How do you know my name?"

"Because I know lots of things," He laughed.

She looked down, "What do you want with me? Are you a hunter?"

"I just want to help you. No, I'm not. I promise," He smiled.

She frowned, "I don't trust you."

"I understand. ... would you mind answering a few questions?" He asked.

She sighed, "Fine."

"Alright. What's your full name? How old are you? Why are you in Gravity Falls?" He asked.

She frowned, "Maria Ann London. 329 years old. ... I... I was looking for my boyfriend... but I got lost in the woods and... passed out from overheating, as you know."

"... and who is your boyfriend?" He asked, biting his lip.

She smiled, "Bill Cipher."

He left after that, not sure how to continue talking to her.

* * *

"Well?" Will asked, leaning against the doorframe.

He sighed, "She still thinks I'm her boyfriend, but she doesn't recognize me. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Is that why she's here? To find you? What if she's a hunter?" Will asked.

He snickered, "Yes, to find me. The third thing she asked me was if I was a hunter, and she seemed scared, so no. Besides, hunters are usually human, and she isn't human. At least... not anymore."

"... What about everyone else? How are we going to explain this to everyone else?" Will asked.

Dipper looked up from the book he was reading, "Explain what to all of us?"

"Well... there's a creature in the room that... isn't exactly healthy, and..." He frowned.

Dipper sighed, "...and?"

"... and may or may not think that I'm their boyfriend..." He mumbled.

Mabel grinned, "What kind of creature?"

"... You should all stay away from it. Only me and Will should interact with it, considering the fact that... they could smell you all and... wants to shed your blood..." He looked down.

Mabel gasped, "CAN WE FINALLY SEE THE VAMPIRE?!"

"No, Mabel... it'd kill you... I don't want that..." Will frowned.

He grinned, "It's not as bad as what you could do to her."

"I hate you," Will scowled and announced.

* * *

He laughed, "I hate you too, Will."

"Why is that?" Will growled, walking towards him.

He smirked, "You are weak. Weaker than anyone else. Even Pine Tree is stronger than you, and he doesn't even have magic!"

"Yet, you can't contain any of your anger, where as I, someone who practically used to cry all the time, can!" Will shouted.

He snickered, "Yet, you can't keep track of your kids."

"... are you really any better?" Will asked, annoyed.

He grinned, "Yes. At least I know where they are."

"I DON"T CARE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, AND WISH I NEVER HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Will screamed, attempting to kick and punch him.

Aurora and Jasmine flinched at Will's word and both started to shake uncontrollably. They both gasped, noticing that Will had succeeded and had causing his nose to bleed.

He scowled, wiping the blood from his nose, "YOU DON"T WANT TO DEAL WITH ME? THEN GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Mabel... lets go," Will growled, grabbing Mabel's wrist, before stomping out of the house in anger.

Mabel looked over at Dipper, as she was pulled out of the house. She didn't look too happy. Dipper frowned, wanting to grab her and keep her in the shack. He wasn't so sure when her boyfriend, who was currently mad at his own boyfriend, his older brother, was holding her wrist tightly. Will was pretty much not letting her struggle, not that she wasn't scared to struggle in the first place, but it meant that he didn't want her to leave him. So, she went with him.

* * *

Mabel frowned, following Will deeper into the woods, deciding it was safe to talk, "So... where are we going?"

"Far away from the shack for a while," Will answered, continuing to walk.

Mabel sighed, "Do you have these fights often?"

"We used to. We're polar opposites, remember? Over the years, we just ended up ignoring each other if we're mad at each other instead of fighting. This time, however... was very different," Will explained, looking down at the floor.

Mabel smiled, "Could we go back tomorrow?"

"... I'm not sure about that, Mabel." He admitted, "Bill can be... unpredictable, as you can probably imagine. It'd be best that we stay out here for a few days."

Mabel frowned, "Do you know how to survive out here?"

"Yes, of course I know how. However, its bad timing," He sighed.

Mabel bit her lip, "Why do you say that?"

"We don't have much longer having to deal with this. A week or two at most, but... still. We can't be away from the shack for long in case... but... it's also best that we stay away... so I don't know what to do," He admitted.

Mabel looked down, "So... what do we do?"

"I'm not sure," He frowned.

Mabel grinned, "Hey, can you sing?"

"Yeah... why?" He asked, confused.

Mabel giggled, "Lets go back. I have an idea."

"... Okay."

* * *

Ford opened the door, staring at them, "What are you doing out here?"

"Gold," Will sighed, going inside.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah... he and Will got into a fight and... he asked for Will to leave, and I left with him."

"Hm..." Ford closed the door.

Mabel grinned, "I have an idea, but I need Dipper and Bill to make it work."

"Why do you want us to sing this song?" He asked, looking down at the lyrics, "I mean, I can sing, but... still. Why?"

Mabel giggled, "There's a reason. Please?"

"... fine..." He grumbled.

* * *

Mabel grinned, the boys only sighing as they looked down at the seven kids that were their audience, before Mabel turned the song on and they started to sing.

* * *

You join the underground cabaret today

 _Well hey there tell me your name_

You try to run and tell the world but you're stranded in a darkened cave

 _Oh Henry, we hate you the same_

So listen up my friend, there's more that meets eye  
You power up the studio and bring them to life  
Now play the beat that trickles through the halls or else your life is nevermore  
Don't worry chum- It's not the music that dies!  
Now listen up!

 _Our life support machine  
Was brought to life by remarkable hands  
Forget about the hell we've seen  
The time has come to revive our band  
So bang the drums to a rhythm, captivating the beat  
And press the keys on the piano, for the ritual, please  
The song's alive with the night  
With your help we'll revive  
The Devil's advocate- is staring right through your lies!_

You're just retuning our old strings tonight...

 _I hope you turn on the light now!  
Can I get an Amen in here? (_Amen! _)_  
 _You see the magic of art_  
 _It would tear you apart if you knew!_  
 _Can I get an Amen in here? (_ Amen! _)_  
 _This magic is fueled by your heart_  
 _But the dreams in his eyes were untrue_  
 _He had bigger plans for the band_  
 _By demand, we came back to this darkened cell-_  
 _You're gonna break us out of this hell!_

 _We've been stars since the rhythm days, but our instruments have all grown tired  
And in the end our only dream was to dance, they took the dance away and we got retired  
But that was long ago, we have a new change of face  
We turned it up a couple notches, with a brand new pace  
You think they all just erased us, betrayed us, enslaved us-  
But the deed is done, and now we want to get out!  
Now listen up!_

Ain't it nice to be underground  
With a good ol' friend like me? ( _A friend like me, yeah!_ )  
So you notice that sign, we ain't lying  
But sit down and take a seat, ( _Take a seat!_ )  
There's an exit for sure, but that's for shmucks  
But a little bit of ink and a couple of bucks  
We could reopen the curtains and show off the strut-  
But for goodness sake, you gotta just believe!

You're just retuning our old strings tonight...

 _I hope you turn on the light now!  
Can I get an Amen in here? (_Amen! _)  
You see the magic of art  
It would tear you apart if you knew!  
Can I get an Amen in here? (_Amen! _)  
This magic is fueled by your heart  
But the dreams in his eyes were untrue  
He had bigger plans for the band  
By demand, we came back to this darkened cell-  
You're gonna break us out!_

 **Go to sleep**  
 **My little sheep**  
 **It's time to rest your head**  
 **Whether alive or dead**  
 **I am the keeper of the key that will set us all free**  
 **I bring the demon back to life (** _bring the demon back to life_ **)**  
 **There's a song I sing that shows us the light**  
 **Even in the lighter side of hell, we sing with delight**  
 **Play the notes that I require**  
 **This will please my desires-**  
 **You have given me the tools to restart this fire!**

 _There's a twisted fate that controls us and betrays us  
My friends have a death wish and all of this is him to blame!  
Now we've brought him to his knees  
Your only hope to escape this  
Is to embrace this  
We need your help to keep this demon at bay!  
LET'S END THIS TODAY!_

* * *

"You're the conductor of this performance now, Henry," Will grinned.

Dipper asked, "Will you take their word or ours?"

"Golly, I hope this works," Mabel smiled, excitedly.

Will shouted, "You turned on this machine... now you have to believe!"

* * *

 _Can I get an Amen in here?_  
 _You see the magic of art_  
 _It would tear you apart if you knew!_  
 _Can I get an Amen in here? (_ **an** **amen** **in** **here** _)_  
 _This magic is fueled by your heart_  
 _But the dreams in his eyes were untrue (_ **untrue** _)  
He had bigger plans for the band  
By demand, we came back to this world of grey-  
Welcome to the Gospel of Dismay!_

 _ **Welcome to the Gospel of Dismay!**_


	43. Chapter 43 - The Music of Getting Along

The kids all smiled, happily clapping at the end of the song.

"Okay, now... I want to do more songs!" Mabel grinned, "So... I want two of you to get along!"

Dipper and Will gulped, "Mabel, you can't force people to get along."

The two boys looked at each other weirdly.

Mabel grinned, getting off the stage, and going towards the CD player, "You two also need to get along! ... but I'm sure the two that need to get along first know who they are!"

Dipper reluctantly got off the stage, and sat down, "Mabel... this isn't going to work."

"Come on, Dipper! Let me at least try! I got a perfect song for them to sing!" Mabel giggled.

Dipper frowned, "I'm worried as to what song that is."

"Don't worry, it's not that bad! It has a few cuss words, but it's a pretty good song!" Mabel smiled, playing the music, before sitting down next to Dipper.

Both boys grinned at each other, upon hearing the song.

Dipper gulped, "Mabel, what did you do?"

* * *

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 **Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold**

 _Deceit so natural_

 **But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning**

* * *

 _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

 **No sir, by the way, what the h*** are morals?**

 _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_

 **Jill's a little w**** and her alibis are turning trick.**

* * *

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day_ ( **one day** _)_

 _You will pay,_ **you will pay**

 _ **Karma's gonna come collect your debt**_

* * *

 **Aware, aware, you stalk your prey**

 **With criminal mentality**

 **You sink your teeth into the people you depend on**

 **Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem**

 **Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide**

 **I smell the blood of a petty little coward**

 **Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick**

 **Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch**

* * *

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day ( **one day** )_

 _You will pay,_ **you will pay**

 _ **Karma's gonna come collect your debt**_

* * *

 _Maybe you'll change_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways_

 _Make amends and start anew again_

 _Maybe you'll see_

 _All the wrongs you did to me_

 _And start all over, start all over again_

* * *

 **Who am I kidding?**

 **Now, let's not get overzealous here**

 **You've always been a huge piece of s*****

 **If I could kill you I would**

 **But it's frowned upon in all fifty states**

 **Having said that, burn in h***!**

 **(Where are you, mother****er? Ha ha!)**

* * *

 _So tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day ( **one day** )_

 _You will pay,_ **you will pay**

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt,**

 ** _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._**

* * *

The two boys grinned, and Will got off the stage.

"Hey Shooting Star, get up here!" He grinned.

Mabel frowned, "Pity Party?"

"Yeah! Please?" He asked.

Mabel sighed, getting up on the stage, "Fine."

* * *

Did my invitations disappear

Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?

Tell me why the h*** no one is here

Tell me what to do to make it all feel better

* * *

Maybe it's a cruel joke on me

Whatever, whatever

Just means there's way more cake for me

Forever, forever

* * *

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to ( **cry, cry, cry** )

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to ( **cry, cry, cry** )

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

* * *

Maybe if I knew all of them well

I wouldn't have been trapped inside this h*** that holds me

Maybe if I casted out a spell

But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons

* * *

Maybe it's a cruel joke on me

Whatever, whatever

Just means there's way more cake for me

Forever, forever

* * *

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to ( **cry, cry, cry** )

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

* * *

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to ( **cry, cry, cry** )

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

* * *

I'm laughing, I'm crying

It feels like I'm dying

I'm laughing, I'm crying

It feels like I'm dying

I'm laughing, I'm crying

It feels like I'm dying

I'm dying, I'm dying

* * *

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to (want to, want to)

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to ( **cry, cry, cry** )

* * *

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to ( **cry, cry, cry** )

* * *

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

It's my party, it's, it's my party

It's my party, it's, it's my party

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to ( **cry, cry, cry** )

* * *

Mabel frowned, getting off the stage, "Go, Dipper."

"... Why?" Dipper asked.

He grinned, "Please?"

"Fine..." Dipper grumbled, getting on the stage, "I'm sure I know the song."

He snickered, "You probably do."

* * *

They send me away to find them a fortune

A chest filled with diamonds and gold

The house was awake

With shadows and monsters

The hallways they echoed and groaned

* * *

I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning

I'm crying, "They're coming for me"

 **And I tried to hold these secrets inside me**

 **My mind's like a deadly disease**

* * *

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

 **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**

Who is in control?

* * *

I paced around for hours on empty

I jumped at the slightest of sounds

And I couldn't stand the person inside me

I turned all the mirrors around

* * *

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

 **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**

Who is in control?

* * *

I'm well acquainted

With villains that live in my bed

They beg me to write them

So they'll never die when I'm dead

 **And I've grown familiar**

 **With villains that live in my head**

 **They beg me to write them**

 **So I'll never die when I'm dead**

* * *

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

 **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**

Who is in control?

* * *

And all the kids cried out

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

 **Goddamn right, you should be scared of me**

 **Who is in control?**

* * *

Dipper ran off the stage, frowning, "I hate that song."

"Of course you do. Hey Blue, got another song you want to sing?" He asked, grinning.

Will shook his head, "No."

"Alright."


	44. Chapter 44 - The Girl

Dipper ran off the stage, frowning, "I hate that song."

"Of course you do. Hey Blue, got another song you want to sing?" He asked, grinning.

Will shook his head, "No."

"Alright."

* * *

Mabel frowned, "Can we meet the vampire now?"

"Why do you want to meet the vampire exactly?" He asked.

Mabel sighed, "Because I just want to..."

"Fine," He sighed, leading her to the room, where "Will" was sitting. He scowled, "I should have known."

Mabel frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Mabel... listen to me very closely. Don't listen to a word it says. That is NOT my brother. He is elsewhere in the house. Don't look away from it or blink, either. I'll go get Ford. He knows how to deal with it," He whispered.

Mabel nodded, before he left. She stared at "Will" until he got back with Ford.

"Shifter..." Ford started.

"Will" smiled, "Hey, Ford."

"Shifter, I'm disappointed in you," Ford scowled.

The shapeshifter sighed, going back to its original form, startling Mabel, "Why does it matter, Dad?" It asked, saying dad in an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"Shifter..." Ford growled.

Shifter sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Good. You better be," He growled.

Shifter backed away, "You shouldn't be so mad."

"Yeah, well... I am," He grumbled.

Mabel frowned, "I've met you before..."

"Oh, yes. You. I'm sorry for startling you the last, and first, time we met." Shifter sighed, before turning to him, "As for you, I've never met you before."

"I'd hope so." He scowled, "What do you want, Shifter?"

"I just wanted to be free. You, apparently, decided to help me... believing I was a vampire, right?" Shifter asked.

He sighed, "Yes, that's what I thought you were. However... once you took the form of my little brother, I knew what you actually were. A shapeshifter."

"Yes, that's what I am. The Author calls me Shifter, however," Shifter sighed.

He smiled, "I'm aware."

"Good. So... who are you both? What do you want with the author?" Shifter scowled, guarding Ford from the two.

Mabel frowned, "I'm his great niece... Mabel."

"... what about you?" Shifter growled, glaring at him.

He smirked, "Someone you shouldn't underestimate."

"I don't think so. You're just a mortal man," Shifter laughed.

He scowled, "Not at all. Don't even compare me to... that."

"I should be. I've never met anyone outside of the bunker. Let alone, anything supernatural." Shifter frowned, "So... I have no idea what you are, sorry."

He frowned, "Fine. Can we just get out of this room and explain who you are to Dipper and Will?"

"Dipper's already seen him," Mabel spoke up.

He sighed, "Fine. Then... that leaves Will... and I don't think we'd want the kids to see you."

"We first met him when we were 12... besides, we met you and your friends when we were 12 as well, so... I think we're okay," Mabel smiled.

He shook his head, "No."

"Okay..." Mabel frowned, walking out of the room.

* * *

Ford walked around Shifter, "It's fine, don't worry. Besides, he's not that bad."

"Pfft. Sure," He snickered.

Shifter sighed, "Fine."

The two older men left the room, not surprised when a young looking boy followed after them.

Shifter spoke up, "I figured it would be okay if I just... shapeshifted into a human form..."

"It's fine, Shifter. They've dealt with worse," Ford sighed, glaring at him.

He laughed nervously, "Yeah... they've... dealt with worse..."

"How bad?" Shifter asked, curiously.

Ford smiled, "A demon who wanted to destroy the world."

"Hmp. That's not the entire truth," He scowled, looking away.

Ford snickered, "It isn't? What's the entire truth?"

"I was trying to save my friends... and myself... but, of course, you had to 'defeat' me." He scowled, using quotations around the word defeat, before he continued, "So... I'm back at square one, but I'm not going to try it again."

Shifter frowned, "I won't judge you for it."

"Thanks," He mumbled, walking away from the two.

Shifter looked down, "Is he okay?"

"No, he's been though a bunch and has done a bunch..." Ford sighed, "Even I don't know everything."

Shifter sighed, "Who does?"

"... two boys know pretty much everything... even though their polar opposites."

* * *

The girl smiled, looking at the ruins of where the Gleeful's were staying, picking up one of the three blue journals, "I finally have them."

"WE finally have them," The black haired boy next to her corrected, glaring at her.

The girl shook her green and yellow dyed hair, her hazel catching his green ones, "I have them, Connor. They're mine. You know this."

"Sorry, love." He sighed, giving her the second journal, "Anyway... there's only three more journals left, correct?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, only three... the original three."

"Yeah, and you tried to get them when you had me kidnap Will, even though we played it as an accident," He scowled.

The girl smiled, "Exactly. He didn't have any of them, but it sure made Bill cry... and you know how I like to make my favorite characters suffer."

"You are literally insane, princess," He sighed.

The girl laughed, "I know, and you love it."

"Yes, I do love your insane moments," He laughed.

The girl grinned, sitting down at the table, "Alright, be quiet. Let me continue writing."

"Alright, princess."


	45. Chapter 45 - The Kidnapping

The girl grinned, sitting down at the table, "Alright, be quiet. Let me continue writing."

"Alright, princess."

* * *

"So... can we learn magic?" The triplets asked, excitedly.

He scowled, "No."

"Why not?" River asked, frowning.

Will looked over at them, "Because it's a complex process. Besides, you're eight. Pretty much still babies. So... it will be a few years before you actually can properly use magic."

"We're not babies! You can't baby us!" Cosmo pouted.

Will laughed, "Your pouty face says otherwise."

"Hmp. We're not babies," Cosmo mumbled, his arms against his chest, looking away from Will.

He sighed, "Physically, yes. Mentally? Probably not. You act like babies."

"No... we act like children," Luna corrected.

Will smiled, "Whatever you want to tell yourselves."

"Why does mentality matter?" River asked.

He smiled, "Because you can use magic to play mind tricks... and it's very interesting how they react to it."

"... can you show us a mind trick?" Cosmo asked.

He sighed, snapping his fingers, "I don't see why not. So... sure."

* * *

The triplets looked at each other, and then at their surroundings. It was green, and there was a swing set nearby. The three gasped, running towards it.

"I wouldn't touch any of that."

The triplets looked at the shack at the middle of their new surroundings, noticing two triangles. One was yellow, and the other was blue and smaller than the first, and was attempting to hide behind them.

"Why not? Who are you?" Cosmo growled, getting in front of River and Luna.

The blue one sighed, "Calm down Cosmo, it's just us."

"What do you want?" Cosmo scowled, "Why should I believe you? I don't even know who you are!"

The yellow one laughed, "To show you a mind trick, remember? You asked me to."

"... Dad?" Cosmo frowned.

He snickered, "Yes."

"So... who are you, then?" Cosmo asked, turning to Will.

Will looked down, "Nobody."

"We need to get out of here," He spoke up, before vanishing.

* * *

The triplets woke up.

"What happened?" River frowned.

Luna sighed, "I don't know."

"I don't exactly know either..." Cosmo admitted to his sisters.

A nurse, with green and yellow dyed hair and hazel eyes, smiled, "You've been asleep for a while. You're lucky that you've escaped with your lives."

"What?" River asked, confused, "What are you talking about? We were just talking with our dad, and..."

The nurse sighed, "There was an explosion. You're the only ones who made it out alive."

"No... you're lying! That's not possible!" Cosmo shouted.

Monika walked into the room, her long brown hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and her emerald colored eyes noticed their blue eyes, "It's possible. Don't worry." She took out a keyboard, that wasn't connected to anything, "De-" "- don't. Monika. Don't." The black haired boy growled, grabbing her hand, when she was mere moments from pressing the delete button, "We can deal with them in a different way."

Monika sighed, looking over at the "nurse", before looking back at the boy, "Fine. I'll play you and Kitty's game, Connor." She dropped the keyboard, making it vanish.

The triplets were surprised, "Wha..."

"Alright you three, you should keep your mouth shut. Don't worry, we know everyone in your family." Kitty grinned, before sighing, "and... if you must know, I'm Kitty, and this is Monika and Connor."


	46. Chapter 46 - The Curious

The triplets were surprised, "Wha..."

"Alright you three, you should keep your mouth shut. Don't worry, we know everyone in your family." Kitty grinned, before sighing, "and... if you must know, I'm Kitty, and this is Monika and Connor."

* * *

River frowned, "How do you know our family?"

"We just do," Kitty smiled.

Cosmo pouted, "That's not an answer."

"Do you think we care?" Monika scowled.

Luna frowned, looking down, "No..."

* * *

Will frowned, "Gold, come on... get out of there."

"No!" He shouted from behind the door.

Will sighed, "We can find them, don't worry. It won't be hard, would it?"

"Leave me alone, Blue!" He shouted.

Will laughed, "I'm not leaving you alone until you come out, Gold."

"Yeah, Goldie. Will can camp outside your door until you come out." Dipper grumbled, "So... come out of there."

"No!" He shouted.

Will frowned, hearing crying, and forced the door open, "Why are you... crying...?" He stared down at Gold, and then the small baby, before putting two and two together and forcing the door closed. He looked over at Dipper, "Go get Ford."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

Will sighed, "Just... go get Ford."

"Okay..." Dipper sighed, running off to get Ford.

Will opened the door again, "You alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." He grumbled, "Now do you see why I didn't want you in here?"

Will laughed, "Yes, I can. Well?"

"I'll tell you everything about this little thing once everything's fixed, and stuff..." He pouted, "I hate this..."

Will smiled, "I'm sure all girls hate this."

"God, there's so much blood..." He grumbled.

Will snickered, "What? Can't handle so much blood, Gold?"

"... I can handle this much blood, Blue," He snickered.

Will grinned, "I hope so."

"I hate you," He grumbled.

Will laughed, "I love you too. Besides... you'll get over this in a few hours. Pain is hilarious, right?"

"Yeah... pain is hilarious..." He grinned.

Will smiled, "There we go. Alright, I bet Dipper's gotten Ford by now, so... I'll leave."

"Okay, Will... I'll probably see you in an hour or so," He sighed.

Will grinned, peaking out the door, before closing it, "I hope so."

* * *

Monika spoke up, "Maya's here."

"Interesting... and how has that effected things so far?" Connor asked.

Kitty smiled, "Gold and Blue are getting along a little bit better after... their fight a few chapters ago."

"That's good." He sighed.

Monika giggled, "Or... more of, like, a few days ago."

"True," Kitty laughed.

Monika smiled, "Who's next?"

"Hmm... it'll be a few chapters, but eventually all four of them, Maya, Oliver, Nick, and Lily will be there. Probably in that order," Kitty grinned.

He snickered, "How are you going to do that?"

"I honestly have no idea," Kitty admitted, before laughing.

* * *

A few more hours later, everyone else was cooing at the baby.

Mabel grinned, "He's so cute!"

"She," He corrected, slightly annoyed.

Dipper snickered, "I'm sure that Cosmo would completely flip if he found out."

"Yeah... cause he's the only boy," He snickered.

Mabel frowned, "So... is she a half blood, or whatever you call it, since she's... partly human?"

"Pretty much. Although, since... Mason Gleeful used magic... even though it was through the use of a mystical amulet, it could still be debatable if he was just a normal human, or a mage... but, I digress. Since it was through the use of an amulet, and ONLY the amulet... he's just a normal human," He shrugged, looking down at the brown haired baby.

Mabel grinned, "So... what's her name?"

"Maya, which means Illusion in Sanskrit," He grinned.

Ford was surprised, "Sanskrit? You mean one of the languages that were the root for different languages in India, one of which is Hindi?"

"Yes, that Sanskrit," He laughed.

Dipper frowned, "Are there meanings for all the kids?"

"Yes, there are meanings behind all names," He shrugged.

Mabel gasped, "Can you tell us the meanings behind all of our names?!"

"I'm sure I could, Shooting Star." He grinned, "I just need to recall them first... but that won't be hard."

Dipper sighed, "Well?"

"I have all of them, don't worry. Well... I suppose I'll start with yours, Mabel. Your name... is a female medieval form of Amabilis, which is a Late Latin name that means lovable. I'll do Mason for yours, Dipper, which is taken from an English surname meaning stoneworker. Then there's Stanford, who's name means stone ford. Stanley's, amusingly, is stone clearing in Old English," He sighed.

Mabel grinned, "What about you and Will?"

"Oh boy... this is when things get... interesting. Will's is... well, will and desire. As for mine... it's actually a shorten version of Will's actual name, which is William, so... we both have the same name meaning," He laughed.

Ford sighed, "That's... odd."

"It is, but it also fits," He smiled.

Mabel giggled, "It probably does, but... we have to protect the cinnamon roll."

"What are you talking about? There are no cinnamon rolls," Will asked, confused.

He laughed, "Yes, protect the small, adorable cinnamon roll."

"I kinda wish I could stuff him with stuffing and keep him as a stuffed animal," Mabel admitted, shrugging.

Both of the brothers looked at her, clearly disturbed, before he laughed, "Pretty sure you don't want to do that to your boyfriend, right, Shooting Star?"

"Shut up, Billy!" Will shouted while attempting to cover his, now very red, face.

Mabel giggled, "Probably not."

"Well... since everyone is in a good mood, I wanted to ask you two somethings," Ford spoke up, after it was quiet for a moment.

He sighed, "What is it about?"

"Well... the questions are mainly about the Nightmare Realm, and... also about where Will was before you brought him here," Ford admitted.

Will frowned, "Okay... I won't mind answering questions about... my time with the Gleeful's..."

"... and I suppose that I'll have to tell you stuff about the Nightmare Realm eventually..." He admitted.

Will looked down, "It might bring up bad memories, though... but I'll do it anyway. They can't hurt me anymore."


	47. Chapter 47 - Blood, Birthdays, Questions

"Well... since everyone is in a good mood, I wanted to ask you two somethings," Ford spoke up, after it was quiet for a moment.

He sighed, "What is it about?"

"Well... the questions are mainly about the Nightmare Realm, and... also about where Will was before you brought him here," Ford admitted.

Will frowned, "Okay... I won't mind answering questions about... my time with the Gleeful's..."

"... and I suppose that I'll have to tell you stuff about the Nightmare Realm eventually..." He admitted.

Will looked down, "It might bring up bad memories, though... but I'll do it anyway. They can't hurt me anymore."

* * *

"Alright... well... how many beings are there?" Ford asked.

He frowned, "A lot."

"Could you give me an estimated number?" Ford asked.

He sighed, "Around a billion."

"That's... a lot..." Ford sighed.

He nodded, "It is."

"... Why is it falling apart?" Ford asked.

He grimaced, "Because there's no rules... among other things. So... it's growing unstable, and... eventually... it'll disappear... along with the only beings that I can actually call my friends and things that understand me... besides Will, Anyway."

"... how would it effect the kids?" Ford frowned.

He snickered, "Probably not a lot..."

"What about you?" Ford asked.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"How would it effect you? It... disappearing?" Ford asked.

He looked down, "I... don't know. I guess I'd be upset... but I don't really know."

"I can imagine you being furious and upset at the same time, and trying to strike up a deal with The Axolotl to bring it back... not like there's anything you could give it in return..." Will frowned.

He sighed, "I suppose that... would make sense as to what I would do... but I don't know."

"You know... everything disappears and dies eventually... that's just another part of life," Ford spoke up.

He glared up at Ford, "That doesn't make me feel any better, Stanford."

"Anyway... IS Maya a half-breed?" Mabel asked.

He sighed, "There's only one way to find out."

"Please don't tell me you're going to cut her," Ford frowned.

He smiled, "No. Mabel, go get one of your sewing pens."

"Oh. Okay..." Mabel frowned, getting a sewing needle, before coming back and giving it to him.

He poked it against Maya's little left thumb, and growled.

"What? What's wrong?" Will asked.

He glared up at him, before showing him the red blood that was coming out of her wound, before sighing, "Filthy mortal child... I don't want her."

"That's mean!" Mabel frowned.

Will sighed, "It may be mean to you, but... it's normal for us."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

Will bit his lip, "... that doesn't matter to you. That's a bit personal for both of us. Gold, I'll take her to the river."

"What do you mean, you'll 'take her to the river'?! Are you going to drown her?! She's just a baby! What'd she do that's so bad?!" Mabel frowned.

He sighed, looking down at Maya, "She's not going to be drowned. We're not killers. She'll just go down the river until someone finds her and takes her."

"How do you know she won't go to a bad home?" Mabel and Dipper asked.

Will smiled, "We'll cast a spell so that only a good hearted person can take her out of the river."

"Good hearted? It's not like... the unicorn's scam, right?" Mabel asked.

He sighed, "No, not at all. It's just scanning their past for any bad deeds."

"Oh. So... who, out of everyone we know, including us, would be able to pick her up from the river?" Dipper asked.

Will frowned, "I can't think of anyone."

"Ice might be able to, but... that's the only one I can think of that hasn't done anything bad," He admitted.

Dipper frowned, "Can't we just give her to Wendy and tell her that we found this baby in the forest and that we can't take care of her, so we want her to?"

"Sure... that might work. If you really want to try that, go for it."

* * *

Dipper sighed, looking down at the basket, which had Maya wrapped in a pink blanket with a letter in it. He knocked on the door, and waited for Wendy to open it.

Wendy smiled at him, opening the door, "Hey, Dipper! What are you doing here?"

"I... Uh... found this baby in the forest... I was wondering if you could take care of her," Dipper frowned, looking down at the small bundle in the basket.

Wendy nodded, "Sure, man! I mean, I've always kinda wanted a kid, so... I'll take care of her, no problem! You can come see her from time to time if you want!"

"I... might as well. Just... text me if something weird happens involving her. I could look into it," Dipper sighed, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself.

Wendy laughed, "Always looking for the weird stuff, aren't you, man?"

"Yeah, I am..." Dipper admitted, sighing, before giving her the basket, "Anyway... here you go. I... guess I should go now."

Wendy shook her head, "Nonsense, man! You should come inside for a bit! It's been a while since I've seen you!"

"It's been a few days, Wendy," Dipper mumbled.

Wendy smiled, "Yet, I want you to tell me what you and Mabel have been up to since then. I mean, what's up with that Will guy? Is he really Bill's little brother?"

"Fine... I'll come inside and tell you." Dipper sighed, walking inside the log cabin, "Well? What do you want to ask about them?"

Wendy sighed, "Why did he not mind Bill calling me ice? I don't understand."

"Well... Bill actually has a few nicknames... Goldie, which is reserved for me... and then Gold and Billy, which are solely for Will... although I've noticed that he only calls him Billy when he's unsure of something or scared. It's kinda cute, really," Dipper smiled.

Wendy laughed, "It does sound cute. The kid seemed nervous, though... do you know why?"

"Not completely. It's a touchy subject for him, but... long story short, he was in a world that was a reverse of ours, and... he was punished often in it," Dipper frowned.

Wendy frowned, "That doesn't sound good. So... trauma?"

"Lots of it, it seems." Dipper admitted, "The kid was completely terrified of me, Mabel, and Ford when Goldie brought him into the shack. Of course, he was completely okay with Goldie."

Wendy shrugged, "Well, he's the kid's older brother, so that would make sense."

"It took a while for him to get used to us, but... he's doing much better now. He seems to, unfortunately, be falling back onto his old habits," Dipper sighed.

Wendy sighed, "So... he's getting more nervous?"

"Yeah," Dipper admitted.

Wendy frowned, "That doesn't sound too good."

"So... can I go now?" Dipper asked.

Wendy nodded, looking down at Maya, who was sleeping, "Of course. Don't worry... I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you, Wendy."

* * *

Dipper walked back to the shack. He was extremely surprised to see Petunia and Blaze sitting on the porch. Blaze perked his head up at the sudden noise, before he purred upon seeing him. Dipper looked at the foxxen, noticing a blue sweater on him, with a closed blue eye on it. Dipper could only guess that Mabel had made the sweater to show that the foxxen was her boyfriend's. She could have also made it so that the foxxen wouldn't be cold, even though winter won't start until December, which was 6 months away. Mabel is so weird sometimes... but he didn't judge her.

It was going to be their 23rd birthday soon, and as he realized this, he remembered his parents. Shoot. They'd definitely want to see them, as they hadn't seen them in 9 years, and... that meant... explaining a lot to them... including their boyfriends...

Dipper sighed, going inside, before shouting up the stairs, "MABEL, HAVE YOU HEARD FROM MOM AND DAD RECENTLY?!"

"NO!" He heard her yell back, "WHY?!"

Dipper frowned while going up the stairs, before opening the door and noticing that Mabel was painting Bill's nails, "Because it's going to be our 23rd birthday and we haven't seen them in 9 years, and... Bill... what are you doing?"

"Getting my nails painted? What else?" He asked, "Besides, I'm sure we can handle your parents for one day."

Dipper sighed, "Yeah, well... we never fully told them what happened that first summer."

"I figured you wouldn't have," He laughed.

Will giggled, "It'll be fine, Dipper! You both have nothing to worry about! Well... regarding me, anyway... you DO know what this means... right Gold?"

"No... what does it mean?" He asked.

Will sighed, "It means... presents wise, anyway... no animal parts... no teeth of any kind, ESPECIALLY deer teeth... no rib cage pillows... and no teeth necklaces."

"What about shark teeth necklaces?" He asked, frowning.

Dipper sighed, "Shark teeth necklaces are... actually okay. Other than that, no."

"Rib cage pillows?" Mabel repeated, confused.

Will covered his face with his hands, "Don't even ask... you don't want to know. You REALLY don't want to know..."

"So... do you know what you're going to do?" He asked.

Will sighed, "It's not that far away. It's like, a week away. I'm sure I can think of something."

"Yeah... and I REALLY don't want to go into town to get them something," He grumbled, pulling Will away from the twins, into a different room.

* * *

Will smiled, "Then make them something. That's what I'm doing."

"What are you making?" He asked.

Will sighed, "I'm making Mabel a dress, and for Dipper... a notebook."

"A notebook? Seriously Will? You can do better than that!" He smiled.

Will grinned, "Well... I'm actually getting Mabel two things, and Dipper two things."

"What a surprise... I am too. What you getting them?" He asked.

Will bit his lip, "A special notebook and a new hat for Dipper, and a sparkly dress and... an engagement ring for Mabel."

"Wow. That's kinda cool. Alright... well, I'm getting Mabel a special sketchbook and a sparkly stuffed animal... and for Dipper... an advanced technology laptop and... an engagement ring," He grinned.

Will sighed, "Well... I guess we should both work hard to impress their parents if we're both proposing."

"Certainly. Besides, I know what meeting the parents mean. I'm not an idiot, Blue," He snickered.

Will laughed, "I would hope not."

"I know... I'm sorry..." He sighed, looking down.

Will frowned, "You're sorry for what?"

"Everything," He admitted.

Will sighed, "I know we never talked about it, but... I don't blame you for destroying our home... our real home... It was kind of sad... but I don't exactly remember it either..."

"I know... I'm sorry..."

* * *

The day came for Dipper and Mabel's parents, Sammy and Janie, to arrive in Gravity Falls. It was the kids' 23rd birthday, the reason of their trip there in the first place. They stopped their dark green Kia Soul in front of the Mystery Shack. Sammy was the first one to get out of the car, before he went to the back of the car to get their luggage for their stay over night. It had taken them a while to get there, as Piedmont, California was far away from the small, sleepy, not-at-all-weird, town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Janie stared up at the Mystery Shack, before they walked onto the porch. Everything seemed silent, as the wind blew through the air. Stanley Pines opened the door, greeting them. They were let inside, only to be hugged by the Mystery twins. Stan was wearing a traditional black tux, while Ford had preferred to wear his normal clothes... a red sweater and a long brown coat. Dipper was wearing a red tux, with a blue undershirt, not letting go of his normal choices of color for his clothes. Mabel, on the other hand, was wearing a light pink dress with a white unicorn with rainbow hair on it, and in rainbow sparkles under the unicorn, it read: "Unicorns Rule!". The two older adults could have sworn that they had seen the unicorn on the dress run.

"It's good to see you kids!" Sammy smiled, ruffling Mabel's hair.

Mabel pouted, "Dad! I'm not a little kid! I'm 23!"

"Exactly!" Dipper agreed.

Janie sighed, "Well... you both mentioned that you had both found boyfriends? Can we meet them?"

"Sure. BLUEY! GOLDIE!" Mabel and Dipper screamed up the stairs, using their nicknames for their respective boyfriends.

He came down the stairs first, wearing his black top hat, black bow tie, and a gold tux with a tailcoat that, if you looked closely, had small, shimmering, bricks at the bottom of it. Will followed after him, wearing a silver top hat and a light blue tux, which, unlike his older brother's, didn't have a tailcoat.

He smiled at Dipper, taking his hand, and giving him a kiss on it, "Hello, love."

"Hi, Goldie," Dipper looked down, his face now a red mess.

Will smiled at Mabel, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before he smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Mabel."

"Hi, Will," Mabel smiled back at him.

The two boys looked over at the twins' parents, smiling and holding their hand. Will was nervous about talking to them, and he noticed this, before he bowed at them. The twins' parents were a bit confused about this gesture.

He smiled, introducing both of them, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Pines. I'm Bill, and this is Will. He's... a bit shy when meeting new people. I hope that won't be a problem."

"No, it won't be. As you probably know, Dipper's kinda shy about meeting new people too, so... we understand," Janie smiled.

Sammy sighed, "Anyway... how long have you known each other?"

"About ten years, I believe," He smiled.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, ten years."

"We've known each other for nine! Right, Will?!" Mabel asked, grinning.

Will smiled, "Yeah, we've known each other for nine years..."

"Nine to ten years is a long time to be dating..." Janie spoke up.

Dipper and Will both blushed. Mabel giggled.

He, however, just shook his head, "Well, you have to make sure, you know? I mean, you'll be with them for the rest of your life, so it's better to wait longer so that you'll both not only be ready for, and comfortable about, it, but also so that you'll know enough about the person that you're sure you'll want to make that jump with that person. So, surely you can understand the long amount of time, as it's a big decision... maybe the second biggest, as the first is the decision of having kids."

"That's a very logical way of thinking, Bill. You might as well be good enough for Dipper." Sammy smiled, "I approve."

"Of course, I approve as well, since that IS a very important decision, and you made a very good persuasive point, and argument, about it," Janie agreed, smiling.

Dipper smiled at him, "Well, it does make a lot of sense. Thanks, Mom and Dad."

"You're welcome, son," Sammy smiled.

Mabel frowned, "What about Will? How are you going to test him?"

"We're not necessarily going to test him... we just have a few questions," Janie admitted.

Will looked up at them nervously, "What are these questions?"

"There's only one... Mabel, are you happy with him? Are you going to be okay that, once you make the inevitable jump, that you'll be happy with him for the rest of your life, no matter what happens?" Sammy asked.

Mabel nodded, "Yes, Dad. I'm happy. I definitely will be happy with him forever."

"Then, we approve," Janie smiled.

Ford smiled, "That is very good, Janie."

"... and where have you been for the past 40 or so years?!" Sammy scowled, looking at Ford.

Ford sighed, "It's... a long story."

"Well... can you explain?" Sammy asked, annoyed.

Ford frowned, "Well... I went to this town, and... mayhaveaccidentlysummonedademonandtheyhelpedme,butitturnedoutthattheywereusingmeandIcalledStanleyandhepushedmeintoaportaltoadifferentdimensionthatImayhavebeenstuckinfor30years,andIcamebackduringyourkidstrip,andwewentthroughh***andbackduringthelastweekofthatsummerwhenwehadtofacethesamedemon,whomayormaynotbeyourson'sboyfriend... andthenthesamedemonbroughttheirlittlebrotherhereayearlater,andtheyvebothbeenstayinghereforthepast9years,andyourdaughtermaybedatingtheirlittlebrother,butyoudon'thavetoworry... he'sharmless... atleast,Mabel'sboyfriendis. I'mnotsureaboutBill. That's the basis of it."

"So... you're the spawn of the devil, then?" The two parents glared at the two boys.

Will frowned, looking down. He scowled, "Not completely."

"Uncle Ford... give me a knife," Sammy growled, not taking his eyes away from the two brothers.

Will sniffed, starting to cry, "N-no! Please don't hurt me! Please don't kill me! Please! I... I didn't do anything wrong, Master! Please!"

"!pu dleihS" He shouted.

The two boys were covered by a yellow forcefield. Sammy ran at both of them, pounding on the forcefield.

"You can't get us from inside here, mortal," He scowled.

That only angered the twins' father even more. He knocked on the forcefield, trying to break it. Nothing happened.

He grinned, ".noos emit yna su fo yna gnitruh ton er'uoY"

"Billy..." Will frowned.

He sighed, "I know he's worrying you, Will... it's alright. He can't get us from here."

"How dare you?! How dare you two come to this place, and sweep our children off their feet?!" Sammy scowled, "Is that why they like you so much?! Have you been manipulating them?!"

Will scowled, "LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Will..." He mumbled.

Will glared at him, before going through the force field, "Leave us alone. We would NEVER manipulate them into loving us. You know what? I've spent 28 years listening to humans who had enslaved me and broke me. So... I have a bad outlook on humans like you. I was a nervous and scared wreck when my older brother saved me. The twins helped me. So, if you like it or not, they're not leaving us."

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Sammy backed away, dropping the knife, "I just wanted to protect my children."

Will sighed, "I understand... and I'm sorry for my anger."

"So... are we good now?" Dipper spoke up.

Janie looked at the two boys, "I don't know."

"... I think so," Sammy sighed.

Mabel grinned, "Anyway... can we open presents now?!"

"I don't see why not," Ford spoke up, looking over at the two boys, before leading them all to a table with a lot of present on it.

* * *

Mabel gasped, picking up a giant, sparkly, rainbow, unicorn stuffed animal with a pink bow around its neck, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

Everyone else giggled at her amazement.

She grinned, running up to Will, "Thanks, Will!"

"Nope. It's not from me," He grinned, dogging her hug.

She frowned, "It's not from you? But..."

"Nope. Sorry, Princess," He snickered.

She looked at everyone else, before realizing who actually got it for her, and then she proceeded to run up with him and he dogged her hug, "Oh, come on! Will didn't get it for me, so it must have been you! Let me hug you!"

"Nope. I don't like hugs," He grinned.

She frowned, "Let me hug you!"

"No," He grumbled.

She grinned, looking over at Will, who just smiled back, before she tried to hug him again, and he was pushed up against her.

He pouted, "You're not fun, Blue."

"You're not upset my girlfriend, Gold," Will sighed, grinning.

Dipper sighed, before walking towards the table and noticing a particular notebook. He stared at it's gold cover with the blue pine tree on it, and smiled at the blank pages. He noticed a black light pen that was on it, picked it up, and shined it on the first page. He read it.

"Dear Dipper,

Inside this book is a lot of secrets and information that we know. I'm keeping it safe with you, because I'm sure you're mature enough to keep these secrets and information safe from others. You're probably going to think it's dumb, but this information could be quite useful. Besides, I know you like secrets and mysteries and I thought you'd like this. Just... don't tell my brother. He'd probably kill me if I leaked any of our knowledge out anywhere, in any form. So... just be careful about when and where you read it. He might get suspicious. So... I've put a spell on it, that's strong enough for him to not watch you while your reading this. So... with that in mind, you can ask me any question you have, as long as nobody else is nearby. Besides, this may or may not have our alphabet and language inside, so... you should keep it safe. You can share it with Ford, but nobody else. I hope you'll enjoy this present, and happy birthday. - Blue."

Dipper smiled, closing the book and putting the black light pen in his pocket, before turning around and walking towards Mabel, "Your turn again, sis."

"Yay!" Mabel grinned, running up to the table, and picking up a present that was a pink box. She unwrapped it, and gasped when she saw it was a book on sewing. She grinned, running up to her parents, "Thanks, Mom and Dad!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Sammy smiled, hugging her.

Dipper sighed, going up to the table, noticing a hat that was covering a box. He took both, examining the hat that had a Pine tree inside a triangle on it. He then looked at the box, and opened in, surprised by the laptop inside. He sat down and opened the laptop, now being distracted.

Mabel giggled, running up to the table, noticing a grappling hook. She grinned, picking it up, "Grappling hook!"

"Yes, it's a grappling hook. You're welcome," Ford smiled.

She grinned, sitting down next to Dipper, "Your turn, Dipper!"

"Alright, Alright! Just... let me open this txt. document first," Dipper grumbled, still on the computer.

She sighed, "Fine. Who's it from, anyway?"

"I'm sure the txt. document will tell me," Dipper sighed, opening it.

They both frowned, looking at the bunch of text that was in code.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel giggled, "Well... it's code. What kind of code? Do you know?"

"Uh... I think it's... Cesar Cipher, but I'm not sure... wait..." Dipper stopped.

Mabel grinned, "What? You know who gave it to you?"

"Yes, actually... but there will be time to thank them later. For now, I get another present," Dipper sighed, turning the laptop off, before walking towards the table.

He stared at the blue book, with a Pine tree on it, and a number one. He gasped, picking it up, and then walking over to his new laptop, "Thank you, Ford."

"You're welcome, my boy," Ford smiled.

Mabel giggled, looking at the dress that was folded on the table. She picked it up, noticing how it sparkled in every color. She grinned, "This is amazing!"

"I take that you like it?" Will asked.

Mabel nodded, "Yes, it's amazing! Thanks, Will!"

"You're welcome, Princess," Will smiled.

Dipper glared at them, "No romance, please. It's making me sick."

"Yeah, it's making me sick too," He grumbled, glaring at Will.

Will glared at him, "That's not what you'll say in a few seconds."

"True," He sighed.

The two twins looked at each other, before noticing the absence of any more presents, "What are you talking about?"

"... well..." Will sighed.

* * *

What's Dipper's middle name?

Mabel jumped, looking over at him, "Why-"

 **Don't say it out loud. Just... think it.**

Mabel frowned, 'That doesn't help.'

 **I know, it doesn't. Still. What's Dipper's middle name?**

Mabel sighed, 'Alex.'

 **Thanks.**

* * *

He grinned, looking over at Will, "Do you want to do this now, or later... or else where?"

"Else where," Will smiled.

The two twins looked at each other, confused.

* * *

 _Mabel._

'Yes?'

 _..._

'What's wrong, Will?'

 _... nothing... just... ugh... I can't... say the words... just... look over at our brothers..._

'... Okay...'

* * *

Mabel stared at the two boys, who were hugging. She noticed something on Dipper's finger. She gasped, and looked over at Will, who was holding a ring like it out, smiling shyly. She grinned, "Of course."

Janie cooed and awed at the moment, while Ford only smiled, and Sammy just shook his head, still not fully convinced that everything was fine.

* * *

Sammy and Janie were allowed to stay for the night, as Dipper and Mabel knew it was going to take many hours to get back to Piedmont.

Mostly everyone was asleep. Dipper was laying on his bed, reading through the notebook that he was just given. He looked up to see a small blue triangle on his bed. He jumped, before scooting towards the wall, "What are you doing here, Goldie? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not Gold, Dipper." Will sighed, "I know... you're not used to seeing me like this, but I'm doing it willingly this time... I just want to talk."

Dipper smiled, "About the information in this notebook? Trying to see if I have any questions?"

"That's exactly it," Will giggled.

Dipper sighed, "Alright, then. Well... let's see... why are you still here? I mean, the Gleeful's are gone, you're safe, so... why are you still hanging around? In fact, why are you both still here? Don't you have other stuff to do?"

"Because I want to. Because I'm bored... at the moment, anyway... I don't know. Not at the moment. I mean, there's the townspeople, but... there's not much stuff for us to do," Will sighed.

Dipper frowned, "... is it hard?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

Dipper sighed, "Being... well, being immortal... having to watch everything you love fade away and die... because eventually... that's what's going to happen to me and Mabel, and... are you both okay with that? Anything we do now won't matter later, right? Nobody will remember us? So... why do we do things? Why do we live?"

"... It's... hard. Really hard... watching people leave and die... watching people fight, go to war, and be mean in general... it can be overwhelming. I'm not, but... I'm sure Gold is... even though I have thought of a solution to it, but... I'm not sure Gold will agree with it. Besides... you'll have to agree with it too. It depends. Trust me, there will be plenty of people who will remember you. Because you have to," Will sighed.

Dipper looked down, "How does it depend?"

"Well... it depends on what it is that you're doing. For example... stopping what happened nine years ago, at the end of your summer. If you hadn't done anything about it, I'm sure that a lot of things would have been destroyed and... I would probably still be in Reverse Falls..." Will looked down.

Dipper sighed, "... That would have been horrible."

"I'll agree with that. I want nothing to do with that universe anymore... Paz and Gideon are dead there, and... that's not a worth while place to even be in..." Will sighed.

Dipper smiled, "It's kind of interesting, you know... how things have turned out so far..."

"I know. I... do have a question for you, though..." Will looked up at him.

Dipper looked at him, "What is it?"

"... What would you do if you were immortal?" Will asked.

Dipper sighed, leaning against his bed, "I don't know. Try to learn everything, I guess. I love learning and mysteries and the such. Hey, maybe I could end world hunger... but... that's wishful thinking. Why are you asking?"

"... that has to do with the solution to the future problems we'll probably have. The solution would be to make you both immortal."


	48. Chapter 48 - The Explanation

"I know. I... do have a question for you, though..." Will looked up at him.

Dipper looked at him, "What is it?"

"... What would you do if you were immortal?" Will asked.

Dipper sighed, leaning against his bed, "I don't know. Try to learn everything, I guess. I love learning and mysteries and the such. Hey, maybe I could end world hunger... but... that's wishful thinking. Why are you asking?"

"... that has to do with the solution to the future problems we'll probably have. The solution would be to make you both immortal."

* * *

Dipper was surprised, "Are you serious? This isn't a joke, right? Because, this would be a horrible joke."

"This isn't something that anyone would joke about, Dipper." Will sighed, "I'm sure you know that."

Dipper frowned, "What about the rest of our family?"

"... That depends," Will looked down.

Dipper sighed, "Depends on what?"

"... never mind. It... doesn't matter. I'll go. See you tomorrow, Dipper."

* * *

Everyone was quiet during breakfast, the next day. Nobody said a word.

"If there's something you want to say, say it," He spoke up, looking at Sammy and Janie.

Sammy sighed, "Mabel, Dipper, we've decided that you're going back home with us. You shouldn't be around these... deceiving... humans..."

"Don't you dare call me a human!" He scowled.

Sammy snickered, "You're just going to deny what you are?"

"I'm not denying what I am. I'm just saying, you're wrong about what I am," He growled.

Janie looked over at Dipper, "See? You clearly don't need to be with this idiot. He believes that he isn't human, when clearly... he is."

"Billy..." Will mumbled.

He growled, "Yeah, because I don't want you both to freak out when you realize your son is going to marry a triangle."

"What?" Sammy asked, confused.

Will frowned, "Billy... stop it..."

"What are you talking about?" Janie asked, confused.

He sighed, "Blue... make them go to sleep."

"But-" "-NOW, Blue."

Will whimpered, before snapping his fingers, frowning when both of the twins' parents fell over.

"Let's go, Will," He sighed.

Will frowned, "Okay..."

* * *

Janie and Sammy both looked around, confused at their grey surroundings.

"I'm sorry..."

They turned around, noticing a small blue triangle that was crying.

Janie frowned, "What are you? Why are you crying?"

"... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Will cried.

Sammy scowled, "Speak."

"You don't get to command him."

They both backed away, seeing the yellow triangle that was glaring down at them angrily.

Will sniffed, "Billy..."

"I know. I'm sorry, Will..." He sighed.

Will looked at them, "... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" Sammy asked.

Janie frowned, "What are you?"

"I... a... I'm... a demon..." Will mumbled, before he began to cry again.

He sighed, "Will... you can go if you want."

"No... I want to stay..." Will admitted.

He sighed, "Alright."

"So... you're demons... you're not going to hurt us, are you?" Janie asked.

He snickered, "Do you think Will would hurt anyone?"

"No, probably not," Sammy admitted, looking over at the small crying triangle.

Will looked down, "I... I've killed before, though... I was forced to kill two of my friends... and... it was horrible..."

"I know, but the ones who made you do it, are now dead as well... and you killed them," He snickered.

Sammy stared at him, "What about you?"

"... Well... unlike Will... I've never actually killed. I've hurt people, but never killed anyone," He laughed.

Will sighed, "What about home?"

"... right... I guess that was a lie, then..." He admitted.

Janie frowned, "What happened to your home?"

"... I... destroyed it... on accident. I was really mad one moment, and the next... everything was crumbling around me... so I grabbed Will and left... he's the only family I have left, now. The only thing from home..." He sighed, "We're the only survivors..."

Janie gasped, "Oh god... do you feel bad about it?"

"No, actually... home is... a lot different than Earth. It was a world of flat emotions, flat beings... everything was flat... and it was horrible," He admitted.

Sammy bit his lip, "How old were you both when you destroyed it?"

"I was a child, and Will was just a toddler," He sighed.

Janie frowned, "Did you look like humans then?"

"... no, we were still shapes. We DID make human forms though... since this place probably wouldn't like shapes..." He admitted.

Sammy sighed, "... and that's what we were seeing in the waking world."

"Yes," He admitted.

Janie looked around, "So... what is this place?"

"This is the Mindscape. This was my second home after our dimension collapsed." He admitted, "Because humans can only visit in their dreams... you can do anything you want here."

Sammy sighed, "What's your first home?"

"... The Nightmare Realm... but we can talk about that place later..." He sighed.

Janie frowned, "What about our kids? ... and Ford? Do they know this stuff?"

"Oh, yes... they definitely know about this stuff," He laughed.

Sammy sighed, "So... why Gravity Falls? Why stay here?"

"You don't know? This is weird central. Besides, there's a barrier that keeps anything weird from going outside of this town, so even if I wanted to, I can't leave this town." He giggled, "There's a lot of supernatural and mythical stuff here... there's even stuff in the house that is mythical and supernatural... and no, I'm not talking about Fordsie's polydactyl."

Janie sighed, "What's supernatural and mythical in the house?"

"Well... that's Blaze and Petunia. Blaze is a foxxen, which is pretty much a kitten and fox hybrid, and Petunia is a unicorn," He snickered.

Sammy sighed, "Fine. Can we at least wake up now?"

"... fine."

* * *

Everyone else was surprised, when both of the twins' parents woke up.

Dipper frowned, "Dad..."

"It doesn't matter, Dipper. You're not leaving this place," Sammy sighed.

Mabel beamed, "Why?"

"... that doesn't exactly matter, Mabel," Janie spoke up, looking at the two boys.

Will smiled, "I'll go get Blaze. You want to get Petunia?"

"... no, I'm good," Mabel sighed.

Will nodded, running up the stairs, before bringing a small fox kitten hybrid with orange and red fur down the stairs.

Janie was surprised, "That... is actually adorable."

"Yeah, don't let its cuteness fool you," He grumbled, "most of them are actually deadly, but... this one isn't."

Janie frowned, before looking at Will, "Can I pet him?"

"Yeah, it's safe, don't worry." Will smiled, "We wouldn't have brought it into the house if it was dangerous."

He coughed, "Yeah..."

Janie nodded, starting to pet Blaze, who quickly began to purr, "Wow... he's really cute and cuddly..."

"Well... he IS part fox, and foxes are apart of the dog family, so..." He smiled.

Sammy nodded, "Good point. You know a lot of things, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I know lots of things," He grinned.

Dipper, Mabel, and Ford all shivered.

Will sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"... well... was Ford telling the truth? ... about what happened, anyway?" Sammy asked.

He sighed, "Yes, he was."

"He's... kind of a jerk sometimes," Dipper laughed.

He blushed, "Pine Tree... shut up..."

"I'm not shutting up," Dipper grinned.

Sammy sighed, "You two just need to get a room."

"They already have their own room," Ford sighed.

He grinned, "Hey Sixer, have you removed the stuff from the second floor of your lab yet?"

"..." Ford blushed, looking down, "No..."

He laughed, "Then why don't you just show them what's down there?"

"No! The only ones who's seen that stuff, is Dipper, and I hope to keep it that way," Ford sighed.

Dipper laughed, "That makes sense."


	49. Chapter 49 - The Confusion & Questions

"What are you three doing outside?" He asked, looking down at the three kids.

River frowned, "There's someone with the journals! They have all six, and... and..."

"... calm down, River. They can't do anything," He sighed, 'Hopefully, Anyway...'

River nodded, before they went inside.

* * *

Dipper stared down at the journal, reading it with his black light.

Ford came up behind him, "What are you reading?"

"Ah!" Dipper jumped in surprise, before he flipped to the first page and reread it, before giving the journal to Ford, so that he could read the message on the first page.

Ford nodded, before flipping to the table of contents on the back of the first page, "This'll be useful. You should thank WIll for giving it to you."

"He doesn't have to," Will spoke up, from the dark corner of the room.

Dipper frowned, "Were you there the entire time?"

"Yes, I was... I can be very quiet, you know..." Will smiled.

Ford sighed, "I'm not surprised you could be. Necessarily, you don't actually have to breathe, correct?"

"No," Will admitted, "but I'm sure you know that. I'm not exactly human, you know..."

Ford nodded, looking down at the journal, "When did you make this?"

"Mostly at night. Can't exactly sleep, you know..." Will sighed, "... Besides... if I could, I'd probably be having nightmares all the time."

Dipper looked up from the book, "What about... when talking to The Axolotl?"

"You mean Alex? Uh... it depends... either they show up here physically, or they ended up making us sleep and then talking to us..." Will frowned, "I haven't talked to them in forever, though..."

Dipper frowned, "Shouldn't you be, though? Since..."

"That... I'm not sure about," Will admitted.

Ford frowned, "Is there anything especially important in this journal we should know about?"

"I didn't say it on the first page, but... there IS one part of this book that you can share with Mabel..." Will sighed, grabbing the book, before going on the last page.

Dipper frowned, "That's the last page... What's so important on the last page?"

"s'lufeelG," He whispered, placing his hand on the middle of the page, before lifting his hand up, several thousands of pages suddenly appearing after the "last page".

Dipper gasped, "Woah. That's... a lot of pages. What are they?"

"... I'll let you read the first page of this part..." He sighed, giving Dipper the journal back.

* * *

Dipper nodded, beginning to read it, aloud so that Ford could hear as well, "I decided to start a diary, out of curiosity and boredom. I've seen a lot of humans do it, so... I've decided to do it too. It's been a while since Gold left me here... but Stanford Gleeful is really nice, and... I like him. Not, in a romantic way, of course... that's gross. Just... like I can trust him. As far as he knows, I'm a small kid... a small human child who's been abandoned his parents... That's far from the truth, of course. Sometimes I'll wake up at night, forceful sleeping, since he doesn't know exactly what I am. Anyway, when I do... I always just remember the same scene. A blue blaze... a grey place... and then black. Nothing. As if... the place had disappeared. That's not at all what happened, and I just hope that Gold'll come back to get me... but... I'm not so sure. I'll probably continue this... We'll see how long it'll take..."

"How long DID it take?" Ford asked.

He looked down, "28 years."

"That... doesn't exactly add up, you know..." Ford admitted, "If I was in the portal for 30 years, and before that, working with Bill for about 4 or 5 or so, then... it should have been 34 or 35 years..."

He laughed, "I'm not exactly good with numbers and the concept of time, you know... Besides... the time that I was away from Gold is probably much more than that."

"So... what exactly is in this?" Ford asked, looking at the two.

He sighed, "A lot... there's a lot of different things in there."

"So... wait... is there a lot of stuff that I don't know about in there?" Ford asked.

He smiled, "Sí."

"See? See or sea? What are you talking about?" Dipper asked, confused.

Ford laughed, "He's speaking Spanish, Dipper."

"What?" Dipper was still confused, "You mean the language?"

Ford nodded, "Sí."

"I... what are you saying?" Dipper asked.

He laughed, "Sí is yes, in Spanish."

"Oh. Ohhhh. Sorry... I didn't exactly get it at first..." Dipper sighed.

He smiled, "It's fine, Dipper. It's not your fault you didn't get it at first..."

"Anyway... I... was wondering something... are... things okay with you and Bill?" Dipper asked.

He looked down, "I... don't exactly know how to answer that."

"That's understandable. You know... I probably need to talk to a Fiddleford soon..." Ford admitted.

He frowned, "Fiddleford?"

"McGucket. He used to be a little... nuts, but... he's alright now." Dipper sighed, "He's also rich."

He bit his lip, "Could I meet him?"

"... Sure. Go get Bill, and you can both come with me now, and meet him," Ford sighed.

* * *

Ford looked up at the mansion that McGucket now lived in, as of nine or so years ago.

"Wow... this is his house?" WIll gasped, impressed.

He laughed, "It's a lot better than that garbage dump he used to live in."

"I suppose it is," Ford admitted, before knocking on the door.

McGucket opened the door, "Ah! Hello, Ford! What you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you are, and... these two wanted to meet you as well," Ford admitted, looking at the two.

McGucket nodded, looking at Will first and then at Bill, before he frowned, "Well... it's interesting, you know..."

"What is?" Ford asked.

McGucket whispered to Ford, "Isn't he supposed to be dead? Also... who's the kid?"

"Ah... yes, and... that Will," Ford smiled.

McGucket bit his lip, before holding his hand out to Will, "Well... I'm Fiddleford, but everyone calls me McGucket."

"Wha... why are you...?" Will asked, looking down at McGucket's held out hand, backing away.

He laughed, "Glasses doesn't bite, Blue. It's fine."

"... o-okay..." Will frowned, taking McGucket's hand, before slowly, and nervously, shaking it.

McGucket smiled, letting go of Will's hand, and looking over at Ford, "Anyhow... what are you doing here?"

"... well, first of all, I wanted to talk to you. See how you're doing," Ford smiled.

McGucket looked at Will, up and down, before looking over at Ford again, "Is something wrong with him? He... seems kind of shaky and really nervous. Some sort of trauma, I'm guessing?"

"I'm guessing it's trauma, and maybe abuse as well, but he doesn't necessarily talk about it," Ford admitted.

McGucket nodded, "I'd expect as much from someone who's had trauma and abuse. Ah, well... I could watch him for you, you know. Maybe see if I can figure out his problems."

"You're not watching him. I'm the only one who gets to watch him," He growled, guarding Will from McGucket.

Will frowned, "Billy... please... I'm willing to... let you figure out what's wrong with me..."

"Will..." He started.

Will shook his head, "I don't mind you being protective of me, but... still. I can last a few days without you."

"Fine. See how long you can last. Especially with that kid," He scowled, walking away.

McGucket sighed, "I don't want to know..."

"Yeah, probably not..." Ford sighed.

Will looked up at him, "You can go if you want, Ford."

"Alright. Bye Fiddleford, bye Will," Ford smiled, walking away from them.

McGucket looked down at him, "Come on, buddy, it'll be fine. It'll only be for a few days, then you can go back to your friend."

"... my... friend?" Will asked.

McGucket nodded, "Yeah. Bill's your friend, isn't he?"

"... actually... he's my older brother..." Will looked down, already guessing how Fiddleford was going to react.

McGucket sighed, "Ah, I see. Alright then, come inside now, Will. We have a few things to talk about."

* * *

"Why do I have to go back to the unicorn place with you?" Mabel asked.

He sighed, "Because Ford needs some more. Besides, since it's from 9 or so years ago, it won't have the same effect as it did back then."

"Why do I have to go?" Mabel asked.

He tried smile, before lying, "Again, the pure of heart scam."

"Oh. Okay..." Mabel sighed, as the doors swung open to reveal the unicorn's palace.

Celestiabellebethabelle stared at them, "More visitors to my realm of enchantment!"

"Can it, unicorn. Just give us some of your hair, and then we'll leave," He mumbled, starting to cough.

Mabel frowned, looking at him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her, before coughing more, then sighing, "It's just the unicorn hair. It's nothing. I'll be fine."

Mabel looked over at Celestiabellebethabelle, "Please give us some of your hair! It'll help us!"

"What's wrong with your friend? Is he allergic to my hair? ... or..." She stopped, "... oh... I'm sorry... I didn't..."

He sighed, continuing to cough, "It's not your fault."

"I know. Come here, dear. I'll let you cut some of my hair, and then you can take him out of here. He doesn't need to be catching Unicorn Fever," She frowned.

Mabel nodded, going forward, "Why are you being nice?"

"That is up for him to tell you. I've already heard from the gnomes about what's happening. I assume that Will isn't taking it well?" She asked.

He nodded, even though he kept coughing, saying before he went outside, "No, he isn't. Shooting Star, I'll be outside."

"Wait... you know about Will?" Mabel asked, confused.

She nodded, "The gnomes have been spreading the word about what's happening."

"What word? What's happening?" Mabel asked, confused.

She sighed, "That's for him to decide to tell you. You can go now."

"Thank you...?" Mabel frowned, walking out of the unicorn palace.

* * *

Aurora smiled, going down into the lab. She was holding a bowl of soup in her hands, as she walked towards the cage.

"Hello, Princess."


	50. Chapter 50 - The Biggest Mistake Yet

Aurora placed the bowl of soup down on the table in front her, not breaking eye contact with Stanford Gleeful, before she spoke, "Hello, Stanford. I've... brought you some food. Of course, it's been a while since we've talked. Father is gone at the moment, and Dad... is elsewhere. It doesn't exactly matter. I know that Star and Mason are asleep at the moment, but... I'll bring them some food soon. I... really wish I could come down here more, but... I can't really risk it. I'm sure you understand and know why. I could come down here more..."

"I'm glad you're trying not to cry and worry about me. You're being very brave, and I'll be glad to show you, my gratitude. However... to be able to, I'll have to be out of this cage. Of course, you don't have to." Stanford smiled, "We can be apart for a few months. It won't do much, don't worry..."

Aurora smiled, "I hope not..."

"Anyway... how's the child?" Stanford asked, seriousness in his voice.

Aurora frowned, "... They're... fine..."

"You're leaking on the floor, dear," Stanford told her.

Aurora gulped, looking down, at the medium sized puddle around her, before he face went red, and she ran to the elevator.

* * *

The next time Aurora came back down the elevator, was a few months later. She held the small toddler in her arms, as she walked towards the cage.

"Is this the child?" Stanford asked, looking at the small bundle, smiling.

Aurora nodded, "Yes. His name is Oliver."

"He's very beautiful, love." Stanford admitted, "Not as beautiful as you, of course."

Aurora blushed, "Thanks..."

"I'm assuming that your father is not happy about our child?" Stanford asked.

Aurora nodded, "He doesn't like him... even though Cosmo is very happy about there being another boy."

"Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks. We're staying together, no matter what," Stanford smiled.

Aurora smiled, "Exactly."

"What's been going on upstairs?" Stanford asked, "I heard squeals and excitement a few months ago. What month is it?"

Aurora laughed, "A lot has been going on. It's October."

"So, this is... a hybrid," Mason spoke up.

Aurora nodded, "Yes. He's a hybrid, like me."

"So... how would that work?" Star asked.

Aurora frowned, "That... I'm not sure about."

"What's his name?" Mason asked.

Aurora smiled, "This is Oliver."

"... So... where's my child?" Mason asked.

Aurora bit her lip, "Maya? She's with Wendy. Errr... Father's Wendy, not yours."

"What about any other kids?" Star asked.

Aurora smiled, "Lily and Nick are with us."

"Who's Lily and Nick? Are they twins?" Stanford asked.

Aurora shook her head, "They're babies. No."

"How is Will?" Mason asked.

Aurora sighed, "He's fine. He's a lot better than he was."

* * *

Aurora went back up the stairs, looking at the two oddly colored cats.

She was confused, "Uh... there are oddly colored cats in the living room!"

"I'll let the kitties explain what they're doing for Halloween!" Mabel giggled, giving both oddly colored cats some paper and pencils.

Aurora stared at the paper being held up by the blue furred kitten. She sighed, "Okay, I guess... I should have expected this from you, Will. I think Father would've done something more scary, though." She watched the yellow furred kitten hold up the paper, that read, "No scaring Blue." She laughed, "That makes a lot more sense." He made what looked like an annoyed face, before he angrily meowed at her. She sighed, backing away, "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!"

Dipper laughed, walking over to her, he cupped his hands, and sat down, "He probably didn't like you laughing at him. Come, Gold!"

He ran towards Dipper, his tail in the air, before he sat in the center of Dipper's hands, meowing annoyingly.

"I'm assuming that's what we're calling them, incase anyone asks?" Aurora asked.

He meowed in agreement, making Aurora laugh. Dipper got back up, the yellow kitten still in his hand.

"Come here, Blue!" Mabel grinned, sitting down on the floor.

The light blue kitten frowned, looking up at the yellow kitten, before running to Mabel.

"Come on... don't be shy. Let Aurora hear you meow," Mabel smiled.

The light blue kitten meowed, and everyone cooed and awed at the adorable, high pitched, noise. The yellow kitten meowed in annoyance, before Dipper started to pet him, "You're adorable too, don't worry."

The light blue kitten started to paw at a strand of hair, that had fallen by Mabel's face. She laughed at this. The yellow kitten meowed, making the light blue one look at him, before he shook his head. The light blue kitten jumped away from Mabel, and the yellow kitten jumped off Dipper's hands. Both twins yelped, backed away, as the kittens both went towards each other, before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, the two boys both walking into their room. One of them looking annoyed, and the other looking very happy.

"Last time I'm turning into a cat," He grumbled.

Will laughed, "It was fun, though!"

"No, it wasn't," He grimaced.

Aurora sighed, "What exactly are we going to do, since it's close to Halloween?"

"Actually... we're doing something different," Dipper smiled.

Aurora smiled, "A haunted house?"

"Yep. A haunted house," He grinned.

Aurora laughed, "Don't show them something too scary."

"Don't worry, we already know what we're doing," He laughed.

Aurora frowned, "We?"

"Will and I," He smiled.

Aurora nodded, "Alright, then."

Soos and Wendy had agreed to take the kids' trick-or-treating, while they were doing the haunted house.

* * *

Stan walked towards the front of the house, where a few teens and kids were waiting. Surprisingly, Gideon had decided to see what they had done to make it a haunted house.

"This better be good, old man," Gideon scowled, his arms against his chest.

Stan grinned, "It'll be good, don't you worry, buddy. Anyway, welcome to the haunted house! There are plenty of creatures in here, waiting to scare you! Come along now, and be quiet. We don't want to bother them, do we?"

The kids nervously laughed, shaking their heads, "No!"

"This is going to be dumb..." Gideon grumbled in annoyance.

Stan sighed, going into the shack, spiderwebs and lit pumpkins everywhere, as the only light.

Gideon scowled, noticing a blue fire in some of the lit pumpkins, "He's here, isn't he...?"

* * *

The two boys peaked out from behind the door.

He laughed, closing the door, "Alright, so Star Boy's here. This is going to be a lot more fun than I first thought."

"Why do you say that?" Will asked, frowning.

He grinned, "Well... Gideon is Mason's counterpart. So... we're going to scare him more than the others."

"... so that's why you asked to help light some of the pumpkins..." Will laughed.

He nodded, "Yep. To warn him. Okay, now we have to be quiet."

Stan opened the door, letting Gideon and the other kids and teens inside.

Ford, Dipper, and Mabel were in the room. They were all kind of doing their normal things... Ford was mixing chemicals (it was actually lemonade and koolaid), Dipper was reading out of a book, and Mabel was just laughing and being her weird self.

"October 31st, XXXX,

I forgot how much my power would peak on Halloween... I feel like Bill would've really liked this holiday. He'd probably like the scary stuff about it... but I just like the candy. It's been a while since I've hurt someone... but it was worth it." As Dipper read aloud, he spoke of an awfully bloody scene, but once he was close to being done, he looked up at the group, "Yet, the best part of all... is that everyone will know how that feels. Everyone who's ever angered me or my older brother."

Gideon gulped, before they all left for the next room.

* * *

Everyone went into the two boys' room, and Ford, Mabel, and Dipper followed them in curiosity.

The first thing they all saw, was Will... who was crying. Mabel frowned, wanting to hug him, but knowing that she shouldn't. She can't mess with what they were planning.

After getting annoyed by the crying, Gideon ended up walking towards him, and hugged him, "Can you shut up?"

"Gideon Gleeful... Leave him alone," He scowled, picking Will up from Gideon's grasp.

Gideon bit his lip, "Why should I?"

"Because you won't like what happens next if you don't," Will frowned.

Gideon smirked, "What are you going to do, little boy?"

"Leave me alone!" Will shouted, trying to get out of his grasp.

Gideon grinned, ignoring him, before facing Mabel, "How are you, m'lady?"

"Gideon..." Mabel frowned.

Gideon smiled, "Well? Why haven't you come running to me, yet? Aren't you tired of being alone?"

"Excuse me?" Will asked, glaring at him.

Gideon frowned, "This doesn't concern you. Her dating life doesn't matter to you."

"... Excuse you, but I am her fiancé," Will growled, "so... this does matter to me."

Gideon laughed, "Yet you're being held back by a demon, and you don't seem to care. Why?"

"Because he's my little brother. That's why he doesn't care," He grinned.

Gideon gulped, "Mabel... did you know about this?"

"Of course I knew about this. Why wouldn't I?" Mabel asked, before kissing Will, who blushed.

Gideon scowled, "I'm telling everyone about this."

"Star Boy..." He growled.

Gideon grinned, walking towards the vending machine, typing the code, before going down into the basement. The kids and teens there had already left, out of fear, so they were safe. They all followed Gideon down to the basement.

* * *

Gideon opened the door, letting Stanford, Star, and Mason out. Bill glared at Will in rage. Will sat down, looking at the floor.

Gideon smiled, "Well? Aren't you going to tell him?"

"... No..." Will whispered.

He scowled, "Tell me what, exactly?"

"Go on, show him," Gideon grinned.

Will nodded, before he closed his eyes, seemingly trying to do something, before he opened them again with a gasp, the burning blue chains out on display in front of him, connected to his wrists as handcuffs. Will immediately started crying. Mabel gasped, running up to him, hoping to comfort him.

He scowled, "Shooting Star... don't."

"...but..." Mabel frowned, looking over at Will.

He sighed, "Forget him. It doesn't matter."

"... wha-what?" Mabel asked, looking over at him.

Will frowned, "I'm sorry..."

"You'd really be sorry if you choose now," He scowled.

Will tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"Choose. Mabel & I, or them," He growled.

Will looked down, "... I... don't want to choose..."

"Them, us, or the pills. How about that? Keep in mind, which ever you choose, The Axolotl will still go after you," He sighed.

Will bit his lip, "... If I go with the pills... then there will only be two left... and Mabel would get really upset... There were only two before... now there's three, but... the only girl is just a baby. It'd take a long time... but it'd be worth it..."

"She's not the only one. You know this," He looked down.

Will nodded, "I know... but still... She's the only girl that's been found."

"What are you talking about?" Ford, Dipper, and Mabel asked.

He sighed, "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Can you tell us, if it doesn't matter?" Mabel smiled.

Will sighed, "Fine. A long time ago, there were six singularities..."

"That's not the story, Blue," He grumbled.

Will smiled innocently, "Sorry. Anyway... this ha-" "-We're back!" Cosmo interrupted him, running into the room, holding his basket of candy.

"We got lots of candy!" River grinned happily, holding her basket of candy.

He smiled, "I assume you had fun?"

"Yeah!" Luna smiled.

Aurora paled, noticing Stanford.

"Hello, my dear," Stanford smiled.

Ford scowled, glaring at his reverse self, before stomping over to him, "Are you insane? She's our daughter, you monster!"

"She's not my daughter. Besides, you're probably just jealous," Stanford grinned.

Ford growled, "Why you..."

"Stop! Dad, please!" Aurora frowned, "I love him, alright? There's nothing either of you can do to stop it!"

Ford sighed, "He's still a monster."

"... I know... but I still like him. Besides, I'm not abandoning Oliver, like you did with me," Aurora scowled.

Ford bit his lip, but also held his tongue.

Aurora sighed, "That's what I thought."

"... Gold..." Will spoke up.

He glared at him, "What?"

"... lla uoy llik em ekam lliw yeht taht deracs m'I," Will admitted.

He sighed, "...wonk I"

Everyone else was awfully confused as to what they were saying.

"... wait..." Dipper stopped, before sighing, closing his eyes, trying to remember something, "?gniyas uoy era tahW"

He scowled, "woH"

"... yrros m'I" Will frowned.

He sighed, ".retal nialpxE"

"... lliw I," Will sighed.

Mason scowled, "Before we go... Will... one last thing..."

"Y-yes?" Will asked.

Star smiled, "We want to make a deal with your older brother."

"W-what? Are... are you insane?!" Will shouted, startled.

Stanford laughed, "Maybe. However... there is one thing I want to mention before we begin." Stanford turned to him, "If you DARE try to twist the deal, we WILL torture him endlessly and you will NEVER see him again. Understand?"

"B-billy..." Will whimpered, scared.

He sighed, before nodding, "Alright, I understand."

"Okay... so here's our deal... we get to keep him, and we can do what we want with him, but you can talk to him," Mason offered.

He scowled, "That's not a good deal, you know... and it's vague."

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better?" Star challenged.

He grinned, "How about this... you can keep him, and do what you want with him, and in return... I won't attempt to hurt you, or try to get Aurora come back home."

"Please..." Will frowned.

Mabel frowned, "Why are you doing this?"

"Deal."


	51. Chapter 51 - The Triplet AU

**I don't own Sebastian Pines (even though I wish I did), who makes an appearance near the end of this chapter. He is owned by the amazing Bluefrosty27. If you haven't checked out her stories _The Life of Sebastian Pines_ and _The Demon Under The Eyepatch_ , you are seriously missing out on some extremely great fanfiction! With that out of the way, let's get going! - K.**

* * *

Within the next few hours, Aurora, Oliver, Stanford, Will, Star, and Mason had left.

Mabel was absolutely devastated and wouldn't talk to Bill at all, for the next few weeks. So... he decided to just spend time taking care of Lily. Stan, Ford, and Dipper could sense the tension between the two, but they didn't know what to do to help. In addition, him and Mabel were avoiding Dipper. He was way more silent and reserved, like Will was, now. Everyone was completely confused as to why. Until one night...

* * *

Dipper walked up the stairs to his attic bedroom, to see him sitting down on what was Mabel's bed, with his eyes closed, and he was whispering something. Dipper decided to be as quiet as possible, as he slowly sat down on his own bed, listening to what he was saying.

"...She's not talking to me anymore... I wish she would, but... she isn't. I don't understand why."

Dipper was confused. He knew that Mabel wasn't taking to him, but... he wanted her to talk to him, and he didn't understand why she wasn't? That... was interesting to hear. He kept listening.

"You're right. Well... she doesn't know we can talk to each other... She's been avoiding Dipper, and so have I. I know, I know... I shouldn't... but he just reminds me of you a bit... and it just makes me feel bad. It's odd that she's avoiding Dipper... they ARE twins, after all..."

Who is he talking to? Who does he remind him of? Those were some of the questions that were now running through Dipper's mind. Dipper decided to voice his questions, "Uh... Goldie? Who are you talking to? Who do I remind you of?"

He yelped in surprise, his eye snapping open, as he fell off the bed, "Pinetree! I wasn't expecting you to hear all that! Oww..."

"Who were you talking to? Who do I remind you of?" Dipper repeated his questions.

He got back on the bed, before he stared at Dipper, "Hold on... how much of that did you hear?"

"From when you were saying that Mabel wasn't talking to you and you didn't understand why, onwards." Dipper sighed, "Now can you tell me who you were talking to?"

He scowled, turning to face the wall, "It doesn't matter."

"... fine."

* * *

The next day was tense. Everyone seemed to notice. Him and Dipper weren't talking, and neither were Dipper and Mabel. Mabel seemed really upset and worried about something, and everyone knew what. She was worried about Will. Ford was pretty sure that he was too, but if he was, he wasn't showing it. He was distracted by other things. Wether it was by choice or not, Ford wasn't completely sure, even though he guessed it was by choice, so that his mind wouldn't wonder to thinking about Will.

He glared at Ford, noticing that he was looking at him, studying him. For what, he had no idea. He growled, "What are you doing, Sixer?"

"Nothing." Ford answered immediately, before quickly looking over at Mabel, deciding something, "Hey, I thought of something. Mabel, would you like to teach us all how to make sweaters?"

"REALLY?!" Mabel smiled, excitedly.

Stan immediately objected, "Wait... I'm not doing that!"

"You don't have to, Stan. You two, however, are going to," Ford glared at the two boys.

He scowled, "That's not fair!"

"Great Uncle Ford!"

* * *

After Mabel forces the two boys to make sweaters...

* * *

"Gold?" Will asked hopefully, looking up at the blonde brunette that was sitting down in front of a different version of the Mystery Shack.

The blonde, wearing a yellow suit with black pants, and a black eyepatch over one of his eyes, leaned over at Will, "Who are you?"

"Uh... I'm Blue? William? Your little brother? Are you alright, Billy?" Will asked nervously, fidgeting with his fingers.

The blonde was confused, "I don't have a brother named William."

"Billy..." Will immediately began to cry, surprising the blonde, making him rush over to him.

The blonde started to pet his hair, "Hey, kid, are you lost? Maybe we could find your older brother? You don't need to be so upset."

"W-what's your name?" Will asked, looking up his eye.

The blonde sighed, "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Pines. What's your name, kid?"

"Will... Will Cipher..." Will mumbled.

Sebastian stopped, looking rather mad, "What do you want?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I just want to find Gold, and then leave..." Will frowned, starting to cry again.

Sebastian's left hand caught on blue fire, "What do you want?"

"Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone!" Mabel shouted, running over to the blonde, not at all scared of him.

Sebastian looked at her in surprised, "Shooting Star? Why are you older? What are you doing?"

"You... That doesn't matter! Leave my fiancé alone!" Mabel shouted at him.

Sebastian was confused, "YOUR WHAT?! Mabel, explain to me what's going on, right now!"

"Don't make Blue cry, Sebastian," He scowled, glaring at him.

Sebastian scowled, "You! What are you doing here!"

"Leave my little brother alone!" He shouted, running at him.

The sudden crying made him stop. The three looked over at Will, who continued to cry.

"Please... Billy... he didn't hurt me... I'm fine... I just got away and then go lost..." Will frowned.

Sebastian glared at him, "What is going on here?"

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. This is my little brother, Will, and his fiancé Mabel. I know you know her, but... we're from... nine years after...?" He looked over at Mabel, who nodded, "Yeah, nine or so years after... that event, if you know what I'm talking about."

Sebastian sighed, "You know what? I don't know what to think."

"Could you tell us about this place? What do you do for a job? Why did you call me 'Shooting Star'?" Mabel asked, frowning.

Sebastian nodded, "It's mostly a tourist trap, but it also has a clothes store. I'm a tailor. That's a complicated story."

"Reincarnate. That sums it up for you, Shooting Star?" He asked.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, that sums it up enough. I wont ask questions."

"I won't either," Will smiled.

Sebastian sighed, "Good. I'm assuming you're all going to go now?"

"What else do you guys want to ask?" He asked.

Will shook his head, "No..."

"Come on, let's go. He has other things to do," He sighed.

Mabel pouted, "... but making clothes is cool! I want to make clothes!"

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to learn. Besides, I'm sure Will would help you," He smiled.

Sebastian laughed, "It does take a while. Although, you probably would be good at it."

"Yay! Thank you..." Mabel frowned, realizing she never got his name until after they left.

* * *

He stared at Will, "So... how exactly did you escape?"

"... that doesn't matter."


	52. Chapter 52 - The Kick Out

"So... you two are now talking to each other again, I hope?" Will asked.

Mabel nodded slowly, "I think so... how'd you get out so quickly?"

"... I'm not actually here..." Will looked down.

Mabel frowned, "Aww..."

"... How's Lily?" Will asked.

He sighed, "She's alright... how's Oliver and Aurora?"

"They're good. I'm trying to get Aurora to listen to me." Will sighed, "You'll promise to keep contacting me?"

He nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Good. Alright, I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Will opened his eye, before getting off the bed, and staring at Aurora, "This isn't right, you know..."

"I know..." Aurora sighed, "But it's not my fault..."

Star smiled, looking at Will, "Come on, we have work to do."

"... but..." Will looked up at her.

Star scowled, "Do I need to let Mason make you starve again? ...or hang you?"

"Why do you care?" Will growled.

Star was surprised, "Huh. It doesn't matter. Come along."

Will reluctantly followed Star to where Mason was, before Mason kicked him. He fell to the floor, yelping in pain and surprise at the sudden action. They both started to kick him, and they kept hearing the cracking of ribs. At some point, Oliver crawled into the room. Seeing the small child, Star and Mason grinned at each other, before they started to kick the child as well. Will decided to hold the toddler away from them, protecting him, but getting more injured himself. After a few more minutes of getting kicked, and protecting the small toddler, Stanford entered the room. He picked up Oliver, and inspected his body, noticing the small cracks in his ribs, before he glared at Star and Mason.

The two teens looked at each other, "What is it?"

"Get. Out." Stanford growled.

The twins were confused, "What?"

"Get out of this house! NOW!" Stanford screamed.

The twins jumped, before running out of the house in pure fear.

Stanford looked down at Will, "... you were protecting Oliver?"

"Yes, of course! No young child deserves to get hurt! Especially when they're that young!" Will yelped, extremely scared.

Stanford smiled, "I'll agree with you on that."

"Wh-What?" Will asked, confused.

Stanford nodded, speaking before giving Oliver to Will, "No young child deserved to get hurt. Especially mine... Now, is he going to be okay? Can you do anything to help him?"

"If I wasn't here? Probably not. Yes, of course. It'll take a while for his ribs to heal, since he's just a toddler, but... they'll heal nonetheless. It will just take time." Will admitted, "I could add some of my own healing abilities to his small amount of advance healing that he already has at this young age, to help, if you want."

Stanford sighed, "Alright."

Aurora walked into the room, noticing her young son's ribs, she gasped, "Who..."

"Star and Mason. Don't worry, I've kicked them out," Stanford frowned.

Aurora nodded, letting Will continue to heal her son's ribs, watching the bones and skin mend themselves back together, as there was clear pain on the young boy's face. He didn't cry, even though tears came from his eyes. Will smiled, looking at his work, before gently setting the toddler down on the floor in front of him.

Aurora frowned, "Is he okay?"

"He is now, don't worry," Will smiled.

Aurora looked over at Stanford, "You're getting soft. I knew you could be good."

"Yeah, yeah..." Stanford grumbled.

Will laughed, "You sound like Billy."

"Billy?" Stanford repeated, confused.

Aurora sighed, "He means my father, his older brother."

"Oh. Him. Okay, that makes more sense," Stanford grumbled.

Will sighed, "I understand if you don't like him. He can be really annoying."

"He keeps trying to take Aurora away from me. I don't understand why," Stanford sighed.

Will frowned, "He could tell you... if we go there, anyway..."

"... Do you want to?" Stanford asked, looking at the two.

Will nodded, giving Oliver back to Stanford, before Aurora spoke up, "Yes."

* * *

The twins stared at the building, and but not out of the town, not knowing what to do now. Star looks over at the Mystery Shack.

Mason frowned, "I'm not sure they'd want to see us..."

"Come on! We have to try!" Star shouted, frowning.

Mason looked over at Wendy, who was helping Maya walk, in the park. Star noticed what he was staring at and sighed, "Look. I get that she's your kid and all, but still... you have to let her go."

Mason didn't hear her, running towards the child, and smiling at her successfully walking. He watching her getting the hang of walking for a while. The toddler looked up at him before pointing at him, moving her mouth, but no words came out.

"Hey, kiddo... how are you?" Mason asked, crouching down to the toddler's level.

The toddler walked over to him, hugging his leg.

"... um... excuse me?" Wendy asked, glaring down at him.

Mason remembered someone else was there, before he picked up his young daughter, before looking at them, "Who are you? Why do you have my child?"

"I'm Wendy Corduroy. My friend Dipper Pines told me that he found the child in the forest. Can you give me the child back?" Wendy asked, annoyed.

Mason scowled, "No. She's MY child, so I should keep her."

"You have no proof to back your claim. Now, give me back Maya," Wendy sighed.

Mason growled, "What do you want with a devil's child, anyway?"

"A... what?" Wendy asked, confused.

Mason smiled, "So you don't know the kid's parents. Why don't you go ask Dipper?"

"... Fine. How about you come with me so we can ask Dipper who this child belongs to?" Wendy offered.

Mason nodded, "Sure... but my twin gets to come with us."

"Fine."

The three stood on the porch of the Mystery Shack, as Wendy knocked on the door. A familiar blonde opened the door, looking at Wendy, then Maya, and finally noticing the Gleeful's. The door was forgotten, as he dove to tackle Mason to the ground, shouting at him, "Where is my brother?! Where is my daughter?! Where are they?!"

"Calm down!" Wendy shouted, pushing him off of Mason.

He glared at her, "Ice..."

"Look, we only came here to ask Dipper who this kid's parents were," Wendy admitted, holding Maya so that he could see.

His expression softened, noticing the child for the first time, before he got up and touched the child's face, "Hello, Maya. It's been a while, hasn't it? Ten months, I believe? Heh. You're not so far from your first human birthday..."

"What? How... do you know this kid?" Wendy asked.

He sighed, "Let's see if she has it... Wendy, have you ever noticed markings on her? Any at all, that were sudden?"

"... yeah, actually. She has a marking of a circle on her back. I have no idea why, but... it's weird. I keep seeing stuff in it," Wendy frowned.

He smiled, "Like what?"

"Illusions. Illusions of bad memories, of happy ones, and other things..." Wendy sighed.

He nodded, "Has it ever glowed gold?"

"Yes, actually... a few times," Wendy admitted.

He smiled, "Can I hold her for a minute?"

"Sure...?" Wendy asked, uncertain, yet still giving him the child.

He lifted up the back of her shirt, staring at the circle, before causing a blue fire to erupt on his left pointer finger, before he traced the circle with it. It glowed gold, then turned a dark red. The toddler started to cry, yet no sounds came out of her mouth. He sighed, the circle become a dark black, and the toddler shut her mouth closed, yet tears still fell.

He frowned, "I'm sorry, baby... I know it hurt..."

"She's mute. I... noticed that not long after I got her," Wendy sighed.

He nodded, "I know. At least, to you she's mute."

"Huh?" Wendy asked, confused.

He sighed, "That can be explained later. Can I keep her?"

"If you keep her... could you also let these two stay with you? They don't seem to have a place to go," Wendy asked, looking at the twins.

He nodded, "Of course."

After the door shut...

He stared at the twins in angered, "Where's Will and Aurora?"


	53. Chapter 53 - The Idiot Older Brother

The twins both looked at each other, not knowing what to say, before Mason spoke up, "We were kicked out of our house. We can show you where they are, but... they might not like to see us."

"What did you do?" He growled.

Star looked down, "We hurt Oliver... and Will was protecting him from us."

"Did you do any damage?" He asked, trying to calm down.

Mason nodded, "We broke some of Oliver's ribs..."

"Will probably healed his ribs," Star admitted.

He nodded, "I would assume so."

"So... can we show you where they are?" Mason asked.

He smiled, "Please do."

* * *

Wendy waited outside the door, and was surprised when three people walked up to the door. One of them was holding a toddler.

"Dr. Pines? Will? Aurora? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

Stanford scowled, but quickly changed his expression so that Wendy wouldn't see it, before he spoke, "We wanted to see Gold."

"Oh. I see," Wendy opened the door.

The three inside stared at the new arrivals.

"Aurora..." He smiled, walking over to her.

Will glared at him, "Yeah... care about your daughter, but not the only other full-blood in the entire multiverse. Screw you, Gold."

"Careful what you say, Blue," He smirked.

Will blushed, before going silent.

Aurora was horrified, "Wait... you guys... what? But... that's wrong! You're brothers! You shouldn't..."

"Aurora... it can be explained later," He glared at her.

Aurora nodded, deciding to keep quiet.

"Anyway... Mabel has to get down here so that she will finally talk to me," He grumbled, annoyed.

Will nodded, "Shooting Star! Get down here!"

"That's the first time you've called her that," He pointed out.

Will blushed, "Well... that's obviously going to make her think that something's up. So... she'll get down here more quickly."

Sure enough, Mabel ran down the stairs, surprised to see Will there.

"Will?! What are you doing here?!" Mabel smiled, running up to hug him.

Will smiled, "Well... I'm just back..."

"Yay!" Mabel cheered happily.

Star glared at her, "Seriously...?"

"Ah! Evil me!" Mabel shouted, looking over at Star, startled.

Star rolled her eyes, "Shut up... Besides... Will's a Reverse too."

"What?" Mabel asked, looking over at Will.

Will blushed, "Star... it's embarrassing! I don't want them to know!"

"Well... why don't you tell them?" Star smiled.

Will shook his head, "No. It's not important."

"... fine," Star grumbled.

He spoke up, "Alright... so why exactly are you here?"

"We're here, because Will and Aurora wanted to see you," Stanford admitted.

Mason sighed, "We're here to maybe get a job and a place to stay, because we got kicked out."

"Interesting..." He admitted.

Mabel smiled, "So... what are we going to do?"

"The answer is no, to you two. As for you, you need to get out of my sight... and leave Aurora alone," He growled.

Aurora frowned, "...but..."

"What?" He glared at her.

Aurora backed away, "Don't hurt me. I'm sorry..."

"Will... go take the three down to the lab, and tell Ford that they're going to be test subjects for our... secret experiment," He grinned.

Aurora gulped, "No!"

"Not you... Mason, Star, and Stanford," He sighed.

Will nodded, "Alright. Come along, you three."

Maya frowned, reaching out towards Mason, not saying words.

"Maya..." He started.

Maya looked up at him, pointing at Mason, moving her mouth.

"... no," He growled.

Maya frowned, tears come out of her eyes, but no words coming out of her mouth.

"No, Maya... your daddy isn't coming back..." He grumbled, picking up the child, covering her mouth.

Aurora frowned, "Father..."

"What?" He asked, looking over at her.

Aurora opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, before she closed her mouth.

* * *

Wendy stared at everyone, "So..."

"Could we all get to sing different songs?" Mabel asked, grinning.

He sighed, "I suppose we could. I claim Decrypted!"

"Of course you do..." Will sighed.

He grinned, "How about this... I do that actual Decrypted song, and you do the Hoohle translated version."

"Sure... we just need to translated it in Hoohle," Will sighed.

Dipper smiled, pulling out his laptop, before turning it on and going to Hoohle Translate, and typing in all the lyrics.

"Wow. This is the most ridiculous line... 'just say it when you have the tree'," He snickered.

Will laughed, "How did, 'Little tree how big that you could grow up' turn into that?"

"No idea," Aurora smiled.

Dipper frowned, "Why am I in this song?"

"Oh! It's a song made for me by a lovely woman that calls herself Dark Lady, or something like that," He grinned.

Dipper sighed, "Of course..."

"Hey Will, can you help me find some really good like, dresses and stuff for us to wear?" Mabel asked.

Will asked, "Why?"

"Well... I was wondering if... we could host a party here, or at McGucket's mansion?" Mabel asked, looking over at Ford.

Ford sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Well?" Mabel asked, grinning at Ford, a few hours later.

Ford smiled, "You guys can have a party there."

"Yes! I'm calling the girls!" Mabel cheered, before noticing the two brothers, "You two need to help us pick dresses!"

He scoffed, "As if. I don't have time to pick out dumb dresses for a dumb party."

"... I'm going," Ford spoke up.

He blushed, "Alright! I'll help!"

"Yes! Come on, Gold!" Will grinned, taking his hand, before running with Mabel to her room.

* * *

Pacifica glared at Will, "So... off kissing aliens again, I see."

"Pacifica... he's not an alien," Mabel frowned.

Will sighed, walking towards Pacifica, holding out his hand, "You're Pacifica, right? I'm Will."

"... Yes, that my name," Pacifica sighed, taking his hand.

Will looked down at her sweater, "The Llama..."

"Huh? Oh... the sweater? Yeah, it's a llama. It's for some dumb circle thing that was supposed to kill a demon, or whatever... I don't really care," Pacifica mumbled.

Will growled, "You should care."

"Why do you care?" Pacifica asked.

He grinned, "Because he's my little brother. That's why."

"... what are you still doing here?" Pacifica asked, annoyed.

He glared at her, "I'm here... being Dipper is going to marry me. That's why I'm still here."

"Dipper is going to go kiss an alien? Not surprising..." Pacifica mumbled.

Will frowned, "Star's counterpart..."

"Don't worry about her. She's a spoil brat, who's just mad at me since I cost her all her money. Although... it's mostly her father's fault," He smiled.

Will nodded slowly, "Alright..."

"So... have you guys decided where it would be? If... it happens anyway, its not like I care," Pacifica scowled, crossing her arms against her chest.

Will frowned, "No, actually... anything you like?"

"Could I wear that special dress?" Mabel asked, looking up at Will.

He looked over at him, "What is she talking about?"

"The one from our first date? Sure," Will smiled.

Mabel grinned, going into the closet and closing the door, before coming out in a sparkly dress made with sprinkles and sparkles, "I love this dress a lot."

"Wow. That... kind of isn't fitting reality," Pacifica admitted.

He grinned, and Will groaned in annoyance, knowing what he was going to say, "Well... reality is an illusion and the universe is hologram, so you better buy gold, and byeee!" He ran out of the room.

Will just facepalmed, not staying a word, but shaking his head in disapproval; they could hear him mumble something along the lines of, "My older brother is a complete psycho."

"What was that all about?" Mabel asked, looking at Will.

Will sighed, "Nothing... it's just him being a stupid jerk..."

"So... are you going to help me pick out my dress, or what?" Pacifica asked.

Will glared at her, "Fine..."

* * *

Once he was done, Pacifica was wearing a hot pink dress with a light pink bow on the left side of it. Pacifica lifted up a light pink mask with white gems glittered around the edges, securing it on her face, before putting her hair into a ponytail.

Mabel smiled, "Right. I forgot about that."

"What? We get to wear masks?" Will asked.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah! It just makes it more fun for when we play party games, like spin the bottle."

"Okay..." Will sighed, "I'll go now. I'll see you two at the party. I'm sure Pacifica can help you find a mask, Mabel."

Pacifica walked up to her old mansion, holding a small pink handbag. She looked at the small table with sharpies and name tags, with a sign that said, "Choose a name for others to call you by, but not your own! It ruins the fun! - Shooting Star". Pacifica sighed, assuming that was from Mabel, so she picked up a sharpie and name tag, carefully writing down "Llama" and then placing it near the left side of her chest. She was guessing that everyone apart of the zodiac ten was going to use their zodiac name. She noticed a black haired man with dark blue highlights and light blue ends on his hair, who was behind her. He picked up his own name tag and she noticed that "Blue Devil" was written on it.

She smiled, "Hey, you're Blue Devil, right?"

"Oh. Hi, Llama. Yes... why?" The man asked.

She grinned, "Why did you come here?"

"Well... I'm kind of bored..." BD admitted.

She nodded, "Alright... that makes sense. Are you single?"

Blue Devil didn't say a word, before he walked off. She noticed Mabel, whose name tag (as she had guessed) said Shooting Star, was staring at him.

Mabel smiled, "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty cute... not my type though. He might be your type, with that devil part of it," She grinned, walking over to her.

Mabel frowned, "That wouldn't be good..."

"It doesn't matter! Nobody'll know. Besides... we're adults. We can make our own decisions," She smiled.

Mabel shook her head, "No... I'm fine. I'm kinda scared that might be Gideon."

"Wouldn't he be smaller? ... and he would have completely white hair? ... and he'd go by 'Star Boy' or something like that?" She asked.

Mabel nodded, "You've made some good points, Llama."

"You're welcome, Shooting Star," She admitted.

Mabel bit her lip, "It's weird that someone else is calling me that..."

"I know. You'll get used to it as the night progresses," She smiled.

Mabel sighed, "I suppose I will. Bye, Llama."

"Bye."

* * *

As the night went on, Mabel realized that she kept looking over at the black haired boy calling himself "Blue Devil". All the other girls seemed to be asking him to dance with him. He ended up dancing with someone calling themself "God". She laughed at the stupid name, but she couldn't help the jealousy spiking from within as she noticed them kiss.

She walked up to both of them, grabbing God's arm and dragging them away. God looked at her, and... their eyes were red. She stepped back for a moment in surprise. God took that moment to walk back over to Blue Devil, before continuing to kiss him.

She frowned, walking towards them, "Why...? Who are you?"

"Hey, Shooting Star... do you want to dance with us?" God asked.

Blue Devil frowned, looking up at them, "Billy..."

Mabel's heart broke. She knew that voice. She knew that voice from anywhere, "Will...? Why... are you...?"

The two boys both looked at her, and realizing his mistake, Will frowned, "Mabel..."

"Don't talk to me! If you want to be with him, I don't care! Just... leave me alone!" She shouted, running out of the mansion crying.

Will glared at Gold, "This is your fault."

"So? It won't matter. You know this. Don't get too attached to them. You know what'll happen eventually..."


	54. Chapter 54 - The End

Previously...

Mabel's heart broke. She knew that voice. She knew that voice from anywhere, "Will...? Why... are you...?"

The two boys both looked at her, and realizing his mistake, Will frowned, "Mabel..."

"Don't talk to me! If you want to be with him, I don't care! Just... leave me alone!" She shouted, running out of the mansion crying.

Will glared at Gold, "This is your fault."

"So? It won't matter. You know this. Don't get too attached to them. You know what'll happen eventually..."

* * *

The next day, everyone was noticing how Mabel was ignoring both boys, but nobody knew why.

"Mabel...?" Luna speaks up.

Mabel looks down at the three worried children, "Yes?"

"Why aren't our parents talking to each other? Did something bad happen?" River asked.

Mabel bit her lip, "I don't know, sweetheart."

Mabel noticed that Cosmo clutched his fists, and he looked pretty mad. Another thing that surprised her was that... his eyes were now red. She didn't know what to say about that, as Cosmo walked over to Dipper and tried to kick him, screaming at him, "Why aren't you talking to Father?! Why?! What'd he do?!"

River and Luna both frowned, "Cosmo... it's not their fault..."

"Yes, it is! Why won't they talk to each other?" Cosmo frowned.

Dipper sighed, "Well... it's complicated."

"I know... but still. Why aren't you talking to Father?" Cosmo asked.

He sighed, "It doesn't matter, Cosmo... It's none of your business... Don't worry about it."

"... Okay..." Cosmo mumbled, walking over to his sisters, his eyes going back to blue.

Luna spoke up, changing the subject, "Are we ever going to go to school?"

"Dipper? What do you think?" He asked, looking over at him.

Dipper sighed, "They should. Just... no telling anyone what you are."

"Why?" River asked, confused.

He bit his lip, "Not everyone in town is... forgiving... after what happened 9 or so years ago."

"Oh... We understand," The triplets smiled.

Cosmo grinned, "Could we go into town with you?"

"Sure. I'm sure the rest of you are alright by yourselves," Dipper spoke up, glaring at his fiancé and great uncle mostly.

He laughed, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Yeah... and I'll be down in the lab," Ford admitted, before walking to the vending machine.

Dipper looked up at Aurora, Mabel, and Will, "Do you want to come too?"

"... No... I'm fine..." Will shifted uncomfortably from under his seat, biting his lip.

Mabel frowned, "I'll stay here."

"I'll go with you," Aurora smiled.

Dipper smiled, "Thanks. Alright you three, let's go."

A small chorus of cheers started between the triplets, before they left.

* * *

Dipper walked by Aurora as they walked into the clothes store, the triplets holding each other's hands, eager to get things.

Aurora looked down at Dipper, "Okay... how much money do we have?"

"Hmm? Oh. Uh... about $50... why?" Dipper asked.

Aurora nodded, "Just... wondering what the budget is, that's all."

"Okay..." Dipper looked down at the three, "Is there anything specifically you want?"

Luna and River smiled, "A special dress!"

"I'm sure Father and Will can make you two dresses," Aurora giggled.

Cosmo pouted, "I don't want a dress... I just want some sneakers... and a cool galaxy backpack..."

"Alright... why do you want a special dress?" Aurora asked.

Luna grinned, "For parties and maybe church!"

"Pretty sure none of us need to, or should, go into a church..." Dipper mumbled.

Aurora laughed, "Probably not..."

"Oh... okay..." Luna looked down.

River grinned, "Are there going to be any parties soon?"

"I don't know... We literally had a party a few days ago," Dipper sighed.

Luna and River both did puppy eyes, "Pleeasssse?"

"Fine... We can host a party at home, if you want..." Dipper grumbled.

The two younger girls cheered happy, "Yay!"

"Goodness, you two sound like Shooting Star..." Aurora sighed.

Dipper bit his lip, not saying a word about her choice of names.

Aurora bit her lip, "Sorry... I've spent a long time with Father..."

"No, it's fine..." Dipper sighed.

Aurora nodded, "Alright... I didn't mean to let that slip."

"It's fine. I'm used to him calling us that..." Dipper sighed.

Aurora frowned, "I'm still sorry... I'm not going to do that again, Dipper."

"... thanks..." Dipper mumbled.

The two didn't talk for the rest of the trip, and they left once all three triplets got a backpack. A galaxy one for Cosmo, a moon covered backpack for Luna, and a waterfall backpack for River.

* * *

The five got back to the house.

River ran into the house, "Dad said we can have another party! He said we can have it here!"

"For what?" He grumbled.

Luna smiled, "... Christmas?"

"Ew. No," He scowled.

Dipper snickered, "It's not for Christmas. Besides... those two already suggested going into a church."

"Uh... no thanks," Both he and Will paled.

Mabel frowned, "What's so bad about church?"

"Aren't you guys Jewish?" He asked, attempting to avoid the question.

Dipper shrugged, "Not really..."

"Alright you three, you have school tomorrow... so go to bed," He glared at the triplets.

The triplets nodded, quietly going to their room.

* * *

Luna was the first one to wake, and she was quite happy. She got dressed into a blue shirt and jeans, before rushing over to River and Cosmo's beds, shaking them awake. Both of them were kind of upset with her, but they also didn't care.

The three ran down the stairs, all ready, to see everyone staring at them. They noticed that there were four backpacks in a corner by the door. The triplets went over there, and placed their backpacks there as well. They frowned at everyone in the table, before sitting down on the couch. They just stared at the black tv screen in boredom and disappointment.

Mabel got an idea, before she smiled, walking over to them, "Hey, do you want to watch a cartoon that we liked to watch?"

"What's it called?" Cosmo asked, "... It... won't matter, anyway... I won't be able to see it."

Mabel smiled, "It's called Ducktective! I can describe what's happen to you, if you want."

"Sure..." Cosmo agreed, looking at his sisters.

He tried to hold back his laughter, but he failed, startling everyone, "You're going to watch that dumb kid show? I mean... there's literally only two seasons and... Well, you literally watched it 10-11 years ago, Shooting Star."

"How did you know that...?" Mabel asked, confused.

He grinned, "I told you that I'd be watching you, remember?"

"... Yeah, okay..." Mabel shrugged off the disturbing meaning of his words, as she looked over at the kids. Did this mean he watched her in the bathroom? Because... that's terrifying.

Will snickered, "I'm not surprised."

"Shut it, Blue!" He scowled, glaring at Will.

Will smiled, "Nope."


End file.
